Heavy Rainfall
by demonkrater
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are looking for jewel shards, love, and other things. Inuyasha goes on a wild train ride in the modern era, while Sango keeps Miroku off her butt. What would happen if Kagome became a half demon? Read and find out! review please!
1. Chapter 1 The Boy with the Fine ears

Heavy Rainfall

I dont own any Inuyasha character or storyline. This chapter is a different plot from the first eppisode. It has Inuyasha as a kid and Kikyou is in it. (Kagome is'nt in this chapter.)(Dont worry all you people who dont like Inu\Kik together, I assure you this is a Inu\Kag setup) *konnichiwa- hello.

I dont know how long I can go

before I drop dead in the snow.

But I tell you one thing my friend,

Ill keep fighting until the very end.

~Wolfi~

Ch.1. The Boy with the Fine Ears

In a peaceful village in Feudal Japan, a boy was born. But not just any ordinary boy. He had white hair and white dog ears. He was a dog demon, but only half. His father was a full-blooded dog demon and mother a human. A mean way to say it is half-breed. There is a lot of villagers in Feudal Japan who think their evil. Two hundred years ago, villagers slaughtered a lot of halfbreeds before a miko named Midoriko brought peace to the land. But, a few years later, Midoriko sacrificed herself to destroy evil demons, thus the shikon no tama was born. The shikon no tama, or sacred jewel, held enourmous power, so Midoriko left it with a priest, Megundo, to take care of it. Demons want the jewel to become stronger, so extra protection of it is critical.

The little dog demon yawned and twitched his ears. He waited for a name he can be called. His mother looked down at him and smiled. She leaned in close to his little ears and whispered, "I'll call you Inuyasha..."

The little hanyou opened his eyes. He had marvelous golden eyes, much like a wolf. He raised his hands to his mother's face and said, "Mamma." His mom smiled and snuggled close to him. Then she said in a low voice, "I'll always love you, Inuyasha..."

The little hanyou grew quickly. At one, he could talk simple words. His hair grew longer, which he decided to keep it that way. In his mouth, little dog teeth was already up. He would go around other kid villagers and say, "Konnichiwa*," but their parents would swipe them up quickly and walk off. For a while he thought that they had work to do, but soon he would see the truth.

At four years of age, Inuyasha's mother started teaching him how to fight. Inuyasha pricked up his ears, obviously amused of the word. Inuyasha's mother started talking about the iron reaver soul stealer.

"The iron reaver soul stealer is a simple, yet powerful move to learn. Your father's basic attack was black dust soul taker, but he was a full demon, so you'll have to learn this basic move. First, look at that haystack over there. Stare at it, focus your mind. Be one with your tiny claws. When you feel ready, jump over to it, have your claws over your head, and say 'iron reaver soul stealer!' Then, bring your claws down, slashing it to pieces."

"But mamma, can I really learn how to fight?" Inuyasha asked. He listened carefully as his mother said, "anyone can learn how to fight you just have to believe in yourself. Most villagers don't think of learning how to fight, so thats one reason demons wind up destroying them. But, I want you to be different. I want you to be a master fighter, so you don't get slayed by a demon. So, come on, try it out."

Inuyasha nodded and looked at the haystack. 'No problem, I can do it!' Inuyasha thought as he started to clear his mind. He stared at the haystack for about two minutes, then, he ran forward, claws ready. He jumped and yelled, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!" as he slashed. Hay flew everywhere, followed by crying. Inuyasha's mother gasped and ran over there.

"What happened?!" she asked.

"Wahhh!! I-I jumped through it and hit the ground! M-My elbow smashed against a rock and its bleeding! It hurts mamma!" Inuyasha sobbed. She picked him up and took him inside. She splashed water on the elbow. His elbow was cut up real bad, but he already started to heal.

A few minutes later, the cuts were barely noticeable. He looked amazed and asked, "how come I healed so fastlyist?" She chuckled when he said fastlyist and answered, "its fast, not fastlyist. And the reason is because your part demon and demons heal faster than humans."

"Wow! I'm so cool!" he smiled. She smiled back. 'Yes, but I hope the villagers accept you for who you are. I hope they don't hurt you..' she thought.

The day before Inuyasha's fifth Birthday....

Inuyasha ran down the stairs and yelled, "Tomorrow's my birthday mother!" She looked at him and said, "yes, and since you have mastered the iron reaver soul stealer and the blades of blood, I have something wonderful for you," she pulled out two boxes, "do not open them until tomorrow."

Before he could reply back, their door was knocked down. Angry villagers flooded in. The leader of the mob stepped up and said, "you, woman. Your halfbreed has brought us enough bad luck. Our crops died, our children dying of diseases we use to heal. Our samuri's have died in unison of no cause at all. Once we kill that halfbreed, we will be free from this curse."

All that time he was talking, Inuyasha's mother whispered, "go and run deep in the woods. Hide from all these villagers. If you don't, they will kill you," a tear ran down her cheek,"take my two things I got you and run. Now!!" Inuyasha grabbed his boxes and started to run to the backdoor. The villagers aimed their arrows, and fired. The next thing the hanyou heard was his mothers gasp as she jumped in front of the arrows. She fell to the ground, saying, "I love you Inuyasha..." then died.

"Damn that wench! We would of killed that halfbreed if she would'nt of interfeared. Lets go and find him" the leader said through gritted teeth. But, when they ran out, they never saw him again.

Up in a tree far away from the village, Inuyasha cried. He decided to open the gifts. One, was a red kimono that was made from a fire rat. The other was a scroll from his mother. He sat upright and read it.

"Dear Inuyasha, Happy Birthday. I love you so much. I have to tell you some things... First, do not come back to this village. They.... they think your evil. They call you a halfbreed, which is a half human, half demon. They don't like you and I suspect they will come after you soon. Secondly, I will probably be dead when you read this. They said either give you up, or the'll kill me. So, I will be dead. Thirdly, you know that I'll always love you. Do not let people put you down just because your a demon. Don't hurt any human unless they try to kill you. Go to a village called Kazimaku. It is one of the most peaceful village around. Go east and you will see it in a few days. I will always love you and I wish you happy birthday on every birthday I won't see. I love you, my little Inuyasha."

Inuyasha started crying real bad. "M-Mamma! I want y-you back m-mamma! Please come back!" he cried, but it was no use. She was dead. He put the kimono on and snuggled up to it, still crying. 'I'll follow your words mother. I will set out tomorrow.' then, he fell asleep.

It did'nt take long to get to the village. But he did'nt want to go in it yet. He decided to live in the woods for awhile. He found this huge tree to sleep in. He jumped up in it. He saw a bird with her babies and started to whine.

He stopped whining when he heard voices. It was coming from the village.

"Shoot it! Shoot it with an arrow!" one voice cried.

"Shut up! I'm trien'!" another one answered. Inuyasha seen what they were talking about. It was a giant centepede demon. He was trying to destroy the village. But, he was cut down by an arrow. He fell down, making the ground shake, then all was still. Inuyasha sat back down.

"Maybe I'll stay in the woods forever... no one wants a demon, not even a half one. I'll stay away from humans." And with that, he turned over.

13 years later, Inuyasha was trying to kill a badger demon. No badger demon was good, so that was what he ate most of the time. He loved animals. He would'nt hurt none of them, only bad demons. He cracked his knuckles, ready to pounce, when an arrow hit it. The demon howled, then fell down dead. Out of his paw, was a beautiful object. But then, a human stepped out. It was a woman. She had a white kimono on with red pants. Inuyasha marveled at the young woman. She looked beautiful, like the jewel thing. Not knowing how, she said something.

"You, demon. Show yourself. Be a man and come forth." she said. 'Is she talking to me?' he wondered. He slowly stepped out, ears pinned to his head. She looked at him. 'Hm... only half demon. I won't kill him.'

"W-What do you want?" Inuyasha cautiously asked.

"I am the miko, Kikyou. And I slay any demon that takes this jewel. Don't worry, I won't kill you. You don't look evil. By the features on your face, I take it you don't know what this jewel is. It's called the shikon no tama, or shikon jewel. It makes demons real powerful. I have to protect it now, so I guard it closely. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Inuyasha. And what if I steal the jewel?" he smarted back. She snickered and replied, "you won't steal it." Then, walked back to the village with the jewel.

A few months later, Kikyou returned to him. She looked mad. She took an arrow out and pointed it at him. He looked confused, but prepared to take off at the slightest movement.

"You swine! I thought that you were nice enough to leave our village alone! But, I was wrong. You deserve to die -cough- and I will see that my village is the way -cough- should be."

"But... I did nothing!" What did I do?" he said angered. Kikyou coughed and replied, "What did you do?! You ruined us! Our crops never died until you came! Our water is -cough- tainted with unknown diseases! A lot of us is dying! So, I will have to put a spell -cough- on you."

"What are-" before he could finish the sentence, Kikyou fired the arrow. It glowed as it rushed toward Inuyasha. Before he could move, it hit him in the heart. He was thrusted back onto the trunk of the tree he lived in.

"Kikyou... I- how could...." he stuttered before falling into a dark sleep. Kikyou went back to the village and fell. Kaede and the other villagers came. Kikyou told Kaede to burn the jewel with her body. Then with one last bloody cough, Kikyou died.

Well, thats the end of chapter one! I know it was sad, but trust me, it will get funnier and better. Until the second chapter, farewell. And, if anyone has any ideas for my story, please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2 Kagome, the Past, and the Dog

I bet some of you are thinking thank god Kikyou's dead, but I might bring her back. Remember, I do not own any Inuyasha character or storyline. And, I'll add some short comments from Inuyasha and the gang up here from now on.

Inuyasha: I don't know why you made me look like such a crybaby.

Kagome: But your sooo cute.

Inu: Shut up! I ain't cute!

Kag: So, you're saying your ugly?

Inu: No!! Lets just get to chapter two!

Demonkrater: Okay, lets go!

Oh me oh my, the past has sung

about the future has begun.

When the school bells ring, "lets go man"

into the well and back again.

~Wolfi~

Chapter two: Kagome, the Past, and the Dog

_Beep beep beep!_ The alarm clock chimed. It was time for school. Kagome Higurashi turned over and held her ears. She was waiting for it to stop beeping like it always does. But, for some strange reason, the clock kept on beeping. _Beep beep beep! _Kagome couldn't take it any more. She got up, unplugged the thing, and threw it out the window. Pow! It hit Hojo in the head. Kagome looked out the window.

"Oh god. Are you ok?" Kagome yelled. Hojo was lying on the ground, knocked out cold.

"Ok. I wont disturb your sleeping! I'll wake you up when I get ready!" Kagome shouted as she undressed. 'I don't know why he would take a nap face down in the dirt. He must be sick...' she thought as she walked downstairs. Souta and Grampa were at the dinner table while her mom was fixing breakfast. Buyou, their lazy cat, was curled up in a corner, drooling. Kagome went in the kitchen and sat down.

"So, how are you this morning?" her mom asked.

"Well, I had a weird one. First, my clock kept on beeping on and on. Then, I seen Hojo sleeping face down in the dirt outside." Souta looked at her and snickered, "he must love you a lot since he sleeps outside for ya now." Kagome punched him in the arm and replied, "no one would do that for me. And I'm waiting for the perfect love, not Hojo. Oh crap, I gotta go to school! Bye y'all!" She ran out to go to school, completely forgetting Hojo. Grampa looked at Souta and said, "good lord. That child is always in a hurry these days..."

After school, Kagome and her three friends went to WacDonalds. Kagome paid for all the food as usual. She sighed and sat the food down. 'That time it cost me $54.85. I don't know why I have to buy twenty burgers and fries. They could at least pay a little bit...' she thought.

"So, Kagome, I heard that Hojo went to your house to walk you to school. How was it?" Yuri asked. Kagome swallowed a burger and replied, "he came to walk me to school? He was sleeping on the ground when I came out. He must of got tired of waiting... oh shit, I forgot to wake him up! I gotta go!" She ran out of WacDonalds.

When Kagome got home, an ambulance was parked in front of her house. 'Oh damn. I hope Grampa didn't have a heart attack.' she thought as she ran toward it. When she was about fifty feet from the ambulance, a man in blue walked out. 'Oh god. Its Kimotanmaru, the cop. He always stalk me with a dirty grin. I swear, he needs to be fired.' She started to slow down. Too late. Kimotanmaru saw her running and got aroused by her skirt flopping up and down. He smiled dirtily at her.

"Hello, Kagome-Chan. Don't worry. Your family is fine. Someone threw this alarm clock out the window and knocked Hojo out cold. He's fine, but he has lost some memory. He'll be in the hospital for about a week, so you can visit him. Well, it looks like we're through here, so I'll be seeing you. Bye Kagome-Chan." He got in the ambulance and drove off. Kagome looked over where Hojo use to be. 'Oops. He wasn't sleeping...my bad...' she pondered as she started to walk toward her house. She seen Souta near the secret well house looking for something.

"Souta, you know not to go near the secret well." Souta stuck out his tongue and spat back, "I'm looking for Buyou. He ran in the well house and I have to get him." Kagome smirked and opened the door. The well was right dab in the middle of it, sealed off with some of Grampa's 'sutras.' She hesitated at the doorway then proceeded down the stairs. At the bottom, Buyou was there, along with some other female neko. She was black with a white diamond on her forehead. 'How cute. Buyou was seeing a girl. Shes real pretty. Maybe they'll have cute kittens together.' Kagome thought as she turned around telling Souta that he was seeing someone. Souta giggled then looked horrified. Kagome wondered what he was staring at when he said, "Sis. Behind you. Look out!" The well pulsated and the boards that was sealed to it broke. Strange black light filtered the room as a claw reached out and swiped Kagome up and into the well. Then, all was quiet. Souta started to panic and started to run toward his house.

In the well, Kagome opened her eyes. She saw an ugly looking dog-gremlin demon and shrieked. It had blood red eyes and a badly cracked nose. Its arms were longer than its body. It grinned and growled, "Ah. The jewel has come at last. You there, human. Give me the jewel and I might spare your pathetic life. For I, the mighty Jensagaru, will be the most powerful demon in the world!" It laughed, spraying Kagome with thick blobs of spit. Kagome coughed and screamed, "I don't know what you're talking about! Get away from me!!!" She shoved her hand in its face. A bright purple light came out of her hand, thrusting the youki back and ripping off its arm. It growled, then disappeared. Kagome hit the ground at that time.

'What in the hell was that ugly-ass thing? It was disgusting. Its breath smelled worse than a thousand cats using the same box. And it got spit on me. Ugh! I'll have to take a bath when I climb out of this thing.' Kagome got up and looked up. What she saw was not the roof of the house, but the sky. She stared bewildered for what seemed like ages until she finally started to climb out. She grabbed a green vine, tested it to see if it would hold, then started climbing. It was hard to get out, since she didn't have any foot holes to put her feet on.

When she finally made it to the top, she saw hundreds of trees and flowers. 'Uh... where am I? Have I bumped my head and in a dream? But, this feels so real... Oh, the thousand year old tree is over there! Maybe if I go there, I'll be back home!' She ran toward the tree, almost tripping in the process. She didn't waste any time getting there. But, she stopped in her tracks when she saw something odd. A boy was pinned to the tree with an arrow. He had white hair and dog ears. He was dressed in a weird red kimono. 'Strange, they only wear them type of clothes in festivals and in the Feudal Era... could...could I really be in the Feudal Era? No, thats impossible. But, why do I have a feeling that it may be true? Maybe theres a village near here I can go to and ask where I am. But, first I want to touch that boy's ears. They look fuzzy.' She walked cautiously toward the boy. The closer she got to him, the hotter he looked. She got on top of a big root and stood next beside him. The arrow looked old and rusty. She looked up at his ears and brought her fingers up to them. She started to play with them, marveling how soft and fuzzy they were.

Five minutes later, she stopped, finally satisfied. She was about to get down when arrows flew past her head. She clutched the boy with her hands, almost falling. Villagers were surrounding her, arrows pointed straight at her.

"Hey! What's the big idea? Why are you trying to kill me?! I didn't do anything!" she spat at them. The leader of the mob turned toward two guys and said, "Mekomu, Hakaro, tie this wretch up and bring her back to the village square. Kaede would want to see this." The guys nodded and walked toward her with rope in their hands. 'Oh damn, what have I done now?' She gulped.

"What is it?"

"Is it a demon?"

"Does this mean war?"

"Maybe thats one of those shape-changing foxes."

All of these questions were discussed at the village square. In the middle, was Kagome, wondering what they were talking about. All of the villagers were dressed in old-time clothes like that boy. They looked confused at what she was wearing. Obviously, they have never seen or heard of a miniskirt. They were worn by the girls at her high school, so why haven't they seen this? Her feelings about being in the Feudal Era slowly started to sound true.

"Make way for Priestess Kaede!" a voice shouted from behind the villagers. Everyone moved out of the way for an old woman with a black eye patch. 'Oh man... I'm being looked at by a pirate. What else can possibly happen?' she thought as the miko came closer. She had a light brown pot in her hands filled with what looked like dirt. Everyone stared intensely as the pirate woman picked up some dirt and threw it at Kagome shouting "Demon begone!" The dirt went down her shirt and in her mouth. She gagged and managed to spit out, "Hey! I'm not a demon ok!? I'm just an ordinary girl!" Kaede stopped throwing dirt and asked, "Really? Then why were yee found in the forest of Inuyasha?" Forest of Inuyasha? She never heard of such a thing.

"I've never heard of a Forest of Inuyasha! I just fell in a well and somehow ended up here! I don't even know where I am ok!!!" Kagome hissed. Kaede looked at her deeply.

"Let me take a look at yee." she said and grabbed her face. She twisted and turned Kagome's head to side to side. 'I can't believe this. She looks exactly like my sister Kikyou. Could Kikyou's words be true? Had she really been reincarnated? But that means she has the Shikon jewel. I'll watch this child for a few days to confirm this.'

At dawn, Kaede fixed up a vegetable soup for the woman. Kagome drooled over the sweet smell of it before taking a huge bite with chopsticks.

"Mmm, real food! I am starved!" she mumbled as she took a bite of it. Kaede stared at her before asking, "How did you get here?" Kagome gulped down a potato and replied, "I'm not really sure. All I know is that I was grabbed by an arm in our well, fell down in it, and I ended up here. By the looks of this place, I might have been brought to the Feudal Era. If so, then could I jump back in the well and end up back to my time period?"

"I've heard about this only once. I thought it was a myth, but I see its true. You can travel back to my time and go back to yours. But, please stay longer. I need to confirm something I can not tell you unless its true. I will fix you a bed in my house and stay the night." Kagome hesitated then thought, 'it can't hurt if I stay one day.' "Ok. I'll stay. But only tonight. Tomorrow, I'm going home." Kaede nodded.

After Kagome finished up the food, a loud bang was heard outside. Horses whinnied and villagers were shouting. Kagome and Kaede ran out to see what the ruckus was about. What they saw was none too pleasing. The dog-gremlin that was in the well came out of the horse stalls and killed a horse. It ate half of the horse then threw it near Kagome. Blood quickly flooded the ground, making a mini lake. Villagers shot arrows at the demon, hitting it in the arm. It looked at its arm, pulled the arrows out, then let out an acid-like liquid from its mouth, hitting the villagers. They disintegrated on contact, leaving nothing but a red-bluish liquid where they stood.

"Where are you woman! I want the sacred jewel!" it snarled, looking at Kagome. Kaede looked at her and asked, "Jewel?! Is the words true girl?" Kagome looked at Kaede and answered, "I don't know what its talking about! What jewel?!" The demon growled and shot forth, making Kagome and Kaede fall to the ground.

"We need to bring it toward the Forest of Inuyasha!" she yelled at the rest of the villagers. Kagome got up and looked toward the forest. "Its where that light is ain't it? I'll head toward it!" Kagome shouted back and took off. 'What does she see that we can't? She has to be the reincarnation.' Kaede got up slowly and got on a horse to gallop to the forest.

Back at the thousand year old tree, Inuyasha's body pulsated. He regained consciousness and looked up. He brought his claws toward the arrow, trying to remove it. But, the seal prevented him from taking it out.

"Damn. I can't get free... huh? I smell her! The woman who killed me! And she is coming closer," he said with disdain, "and then it will be her turn."

"Help! Someone help me!!" Kagome yelled as she got closer to the forest. The youki followed closely behind her. She was nearly out of breath but kept on running. 'Just a little farther. C'mon legs, don't fail me now!' she thought. The light was brighter than ever now. Kagome could feel the ground pulsating. She was so startled that she didn't see the youki come down to strike. Luckily, it hit the ground, sending the girl flying through the air. She landed right in front of the boy she saw earlier. She looked up and spat out grass and dirt. 'Huh? T-that boy! H-hes alive! But how? He has an arrow in his heart!'

The boy looked down coldly at her. "Hey Kikyou. I've been waiting a long time. Now be a man and pull out this arrow so I can kick your ass!" Kagome got up and said, "You're alive? But, the arrow." "I don't die so easily, Kikyou. Now get me down!" Kagome got mad. "Kikyou? I'm not Kikyou! I'm Kagome!" He looked up ahead and said, "he's coming." Before she could ask who, the youki popped up. It snarled with nasty yellow teeth.

"Wench! I'll slaughter you!" Jensagaru yelled. It slashed at Kagome, barely hitting her. She fell down to the ground with a thud.

"Whats wrong, Kikyou? Just do him like you did me." Inuyasha said. Kagome could'nt take it anymore. She got up in his face and yelled, "Kikyou Kikyou, whoever she is, shes not me! I'm Kagome! K-a-g-o-m-e! Kagome!"

"And i'm saying you got to be her because theres no way that you could smell so-" he stopped to sniff her. "You're not her." "Duh, thats what I been trying to tell you you dope!" she retorted. Inuyasha paused and replied, "your right. Kikyou smelled much better and looked prettier too." "What did you sa-" she started to say when the demon grabbed her. Instinctively, she grabbed on to Inuyasha's two hair tails in front of him.

"OW!!! LET GO!!! YOU'RE GONNA PULL-" too late. Kagome tore off his hair locks. Inuyasha screeched loudly. At that time, Kaede rode up. 'What? My sister's spell has vanished?! But, it should of held forever!' she thought as the other villagers came up and raised arrows at the youki.

Jensagaru bit Kagome's shoulder and out popped a round jewel. The demon cried in pure extacy and dropped her. She hit the ground roughly, blood oozing from her wound.

"Dammit!! Now, the demon has the jewel! Get it away from him!" But, the demon swallowed it and its skin was torn off. Replaced by it was black fur. Its claws grew huge. Its fangs and eyes were bigger too along with its body.

"Hahahaha!! Now I'm invincible!" it said. Its gigantic tail wrapped Kagome against the tree with Inuyasha. It was crushing them.

"I see that you're Inuyasha. But, you are a hanyou. You will be a tasty treat. And the woman will be a good appetizer." it said to Inuyasha. "Heh. I might be a halfbreed, but I can still kick your ass!" the demon laughed and started to crush them.

"...Hey...can...can you pull out this arrow? If you do, I can slay this beast. And I bet your not ready to die yet, are you?" Inuyasha asked calmly. Kagome looked at the arrow and grabbed it. She pulled it real hard and it vanished in thin air. Everything was still now. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's heartbeat. He started to smile, then laughed. The demon seen he was free, so it wrapped every inch of the tree with its tail. The next thing it knew, he slashed through the tail. Kagome fell to the ground along with pieces of its tail. Kagome grimaced. She turned around toward Inuyasha then, seeing him crack his knuckles. The demon looked scared but pounced at him. He dodged it and with one swipe along with the words, "Iron reaver soul stealer!" he slaughtered it. It blew up into pieces and landed on the ground.

"Quickly! Tell me where the jewel is or it will revive again!" Kagome heard Kaede yell. She looked at the pieces and pointed to the stomach piece. Kaede removed it and the skin disappeared, leaving nothing but bones.

Kaede walked to Kagome and handed the jewel to her. "Now I know. You are my sister's reincarnation. You had the jewel inside your body, so my prediction was true. Now, you are the new miko to protect it." Kagome stared down at the shiny jewel. "But why do I have it? Why was it inside my body?"

Kagome then heard knuckles cracking and turned around. Inuyasha was staring coldly at her. He brought his claws up to his face and said, "Yeah, humans can't use it. So why don't you hand over the jewel and maybe I won't have to kill you." Kagome froze. 'What? You mean, he's not the hero?!"

I hope you all liked this chapter. Don't worry, Inuyasha's hair locks will grow back in a day. If any of you have any ideas for any of my chapters, please tell me. I'd love to hear from you!


	3. Chapter 3 The Lion, Witch, and Pervert

Remember, I do not own any Inuyasha character or storyline, but I do own Megundo, Kimotanmaru, Mekomu, Hakaro, and Jensagaru. Thanks for all the advice people. This chapter will be about Inuyasha and Kagome meeting the rest of the gang, then all hell's gonna break lose, cause I'll be writing off the storyline then. So read and enjoy!

Kag: Hey! You made me sound like a jackass in the second one!

Inu: Now, ya see how it feels?

Kag: All I was saying is that you were cute when you cried. But I'm a jackass instead of a crybaby!

Inu: Your acting like a crybaby now.

Kag:SIT!!!

THUD!

Demkra: Uh... back to the story....* hey, Inuyasha, you all right?*

Just one more moment

thats all thats needed.

Like wounded soldiers

in need of healing.

Time to be honest

this time I'm pleading.

Please don't dwell on it

cause I didn't mean it.

I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground.

But it doesn't matter cause I made it up. Forgive me now.

Everyday I spin away my soul since light out.

Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow.

By now you know that.

Id come for you

no one but you.

Yes, I'd come for you

but only if you told me to.

And I'd fight for you.

I'd lie its true.

Give my life for you.

You know I'll always come for you.

-Nickelback: I'd Come For You-

Chapter three. The Lion, the Witch, and the Pervert

*Yeah, humans can't use it. So why don't you hand over the jewel and maybe I won't have to kill you. Kagome froze. 'What? You mean, he's not the hero?!*

Inuyasha waited for the jewel, claws out ready to tear her if she didn't cooperate. The villagers huddled around Inuyasha with arrows. He laughed and said, "You think you can cut me down with an arrow like Kikyou did? Heh! You're all fools!"

Kaede pulled out this big necklace like thing. It had dark colored balls around it with teeth in between every few balls. She walked toward him and said, "If yee wants the jewel, then first put this on." Inuyasha stared dumbfounded at the thing. He was going to say something, but kept quiet. He took the beads and put it on.

"There, now hand the jewel over." Kaede nodded and went back to Kagome. She came close to her face and whispered, "Quick child. Say the word of subjugation. Any word will do. Your word will be able to control Inuyasha so he wont be a threat to us. Hurry, say the word." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. 'Subjugation? How do I know which word? Hmm, he looks like a dog demon, so maybe...'

Inuyasha's patience was wearing off. "Hurry or I'll slaughter all of you!" He cracked his knuckles once more, then started to charge. He was five feet from ripping Kagome's head off when she said these awful words: "Sit boy!" The beads pulsated, then Inuyasha was thrown to the ground. Kagome was surprised. 'Yay! I did it! Ok, a little more sits.' "Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy!" Inuyasha went deeper in the ground with every sit command.

He got up and tried to take the beads off. "What in the hell is these things?! Ugh! I can't take these damn things off! Hey, old woman, what the hell did you do to me?!" Kaede stepped up with a triumphant smile. "Those are the beads of subjugation. It will keep you under control. So now you can't kill us." Inuyasha hissed back, "I would of slaughtered you already if you didn't look half dead already!" Kaede turned to Kagome. "Kagome, whats the word?" Kagome smiled and said, "Sit boy." THUD!! Inuyasha plopped on the ground again. Kaede, satisfied now, got on the horse and said, "Lets go back to the village now. The strong hanyou isn't too strong against us now." Kagome giggled and walked off.

"There yee go. All bandaged up now. Well, my prophecy was correct. You are the reincarnation of my sister, Kikyou. And not only yee resembled her, but yee had the Shikon no tama inside you. That is what confirmed it. Kagome nodded listening real closely. 'Wow. I'm a reincarnated miko? Thats disturbing and interesting at the same time.'

"So, maybe thats how I can come here. I had the jewel and the jewel makes any wish come true. That is what links me to this world. And by the way, who is Inuyasha? And why is he trying to kill us?"

"Well me child, I wish yee wouldn't of broke him from his spell. Fifty years ago, he came here and lived in that old tree. While Kikyou was out killing that badger demon that took off with the jewel, she seen him. She said he was cute. She let him live. But, during the few weeks we knew him, bad things started to happen. The water was tainted with the unknowns, our fields were poisoned, making the crops die. Villagers started dying of unimaginable diseases. Thats when Kikyou told me she was going to stop him. She went out in the forest and shot him with an arrow, making him fall into a deep sleep. When she returned, she fell down. She had a terrible disease that made her cough up blood and she died that day. We burned her body with the Shikon jewel and all was peaceful for fifty years. Then, you came, making Inuyasha's curse fade."

"Sorry..." Kagome felt bad. 'Now the bad things will probably start up again... wait... somehow I don't believe Inuyasha could cause all of that.' Inuyasha snorted a little ways away from them. "I already told you you wretch, I ain't did nothing!" Kagome looked at him and said, "So, you're a hanyou. If that means half demon, then are you half human too?" Inuyasha's ears twitched. 'Human.....' Inuyasha got up and walked outside.

"What's wrong? Did I say something bad?" she asked Kaede. She sighed and said, "My sister said that he had a dog demon for a father and a human for a mother. His dad died when he was only a few hours old. His mother took care of him in a village where people didn't like halfbreeds so much. His mother died the day before his fifth birthday trying to protect him from the villager's arrows. They also said they had terrible things happen to them when he was there. He lived in the thousand year old tree ever since."

"Poor thing..." Kagome sadly said. 'He only wanted to fit in with everyone... thats why he wanted the jewel. To become a youki...'

Up in a tree on a hill, Inuyasha was laying. 'Mother.... I... I can't follow your words... They don't like me... No one will....' He thought as he hid a tear. Inuyasha pricked up his ears and held out his claws. A pear was thrown to him. He sniffed it confusingly then looked at the culprit. Kagome was down there, smiling.

"Hey! I got some food from the village. Come share it with me." Kagome yelled. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. A human asking him to join her! He felt... sort of happy. He jumped from the tree and sat down. She sat down next to him and handed him water and a giant turnip. He took it and started eating.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Everyone hates me, so why are you different?" Inuyasha said after his second turnip. Kagome swallowed some water and answered, "because I believe you when you said you didn't do all those things. I have a strong feeling that someone else did it. And I have told that to the villagers. They were stubborn at first, then slowly recognizing that what I said is true. You couldn't of did all them things. They wanted me to get you so they can apologize. So, when you're ready, we can go." 'What? S-she convinced them? Wow. I'm impressed. I guess hanging out with Kagome is cool.'

"Well, lets go back to the village." He got up and helped Kagome on her feet. She blushed, but only slightly, and walked with him.

"Lady Kaede, the hanyou is here!" Hakaro yelled. Kaede waited until they were right in front of her. Then, she said, "Inuyasha... we are sorry for blaming yee for doing all that. I don't know how to repay you, but you are welcomed to this village anytime." Inuyasha looked around. All of the villagers were on the ground kneeling before him saying sorry. He looked back to Kaede and said, "I forgive you."

Before they could do anything else, a huge dragon demon flew over them. It used some sort of magical power and the Shikon jewel flew up to it. It swallowed it and laughed. "Now, I, the dragon demon Markenzo, am the strongest demon alive!" It swooped down and took Kaede up with it, flying off somewhere to eat its meal. Kagome thought of something fast. 'How are we going to get Kaede?! Wait! Kaede said Kikyou was a master archer. So maybe if I get a bow and arrow, I can try to bring it down.' she found Kaede's bow and arrow and raised it up.

"Inuyasha! If I hit the demon, go and catch Kaede! Hit the mark!" Kagome yelled. She let go of the arrow. It flew with clumsiness and fell in the water. Inuyasha hit the ground.

"What the hell?! You missed it by twenty miles!" Inuyasha spat. Kagome gave him a dark stare and raised another arrow. 'Please, hit the mark!' She fired again. A weak light illuminated from the arrow, but missed again. "HIT THE F#$%ING THING ALREADY!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome ignored him and raised the final arrow. 'Please, hit the mark this time.' She shot it. This time, a large pink light came from it. It flew fast, hitting the demon in the heart. It screeched and disintegrated. But, a strange light came from it. Then, like a thousand flying stars, light flew everywhere. While the villagers were awestruck by the light, Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed Kaede. He landed softly and sat her down.

After the light disappeared, a shard came down on Kagome's hand. She looked at it and gasped. Inuyasha ran to her and asked, "What? What is it?" "...I...I'm not sure...but....it looks like a shard from the Shikon jewel.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Now yee have to get back all the shards. If you don't, demons will get them and use them. You will have to travel everywhere for it. Then, when it becomes complete, we will be in no danger. I have packed your 'backpack' thing with food and water. If you want to see your family before yee set out, go." Kaede told them. Inuyasha didn't waste no time. He hoisted Kagome over his shoulder and started to run to the well.

When they got there, Kagome asked, "Hey. Why don't you come with me? Maybe you can pass through. I want you to see my family. But, we cant let anyone else see your ears, so if we go to town, I'll give you a hat to put on. Well? Lets go!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha down the well, then jumped in after him.

After the blueish light, they planted their feet on solid ground. Inuyasha's nose filled up with some of the strangest smells he has never smelt before. It gagged him a little as he helped Kagome out. Kagome thanked him as she led him toward her house.

"I'm home! And boy, do I have a story to tell you!" Kagome yelled as she went into the kitchen. Mom and Souta were sitting at the table, crying their eyes out. They seen Kagome and ran toward her, grasping her in a hug that made her turn blue. Then, they started playing with the dog's ears.

"Ooh! What a handsome boy-dog thing? Where did you find him?" her mother asked. Kagome smiled nervously and told them the whole story. All that time, her mother never stopped playing with the marvelous fuzzy ears. "Wow. Thats cool! I guess you have to go back soon don't you?" Kagome nodded. Just then, Grampa came out with sutras, purification salt, and holy water. He threw all of these things at the hanyou. He was completely drenched then.

"What the hell you do that for?" Inuyasha asked, pissed. Grampa looked confused at the demon and started running and yelled, "Holy Lord! My demon killer things didn't work! Run for your lives! Me first, then women and children!" Kagome stared dumbly at him and sighed. "Hes old Inuyasha. He don't know any better. Well, I don't have to go out today, so lets go back to Feudal Japan." "Ok."

So, they started their long journey for the shards. What they didn't know was that they will be accompanied by others.

Demkra: It looks like a good place to stop.

Inu: What?! It just got interesting!

Kag: Yeah, come on! Be a sweety!

Demkra: will you flash me?

Kag: Ugh! ^flash^ There! Now get writing!

Demkra: Ok.

"My feet hurt! Can you please carry me?" Kagome complained. Inuyasha gruffed and picked up the girl. She smiled and cuddled up in his hair. Inuyasha blushed a bit. '...She looks so beautiful. Since Kikyou died, I'll love Kagome now...but...will she let me love her? Would she even let him mark her? Wait, too early to think about this. We just met. So, I'll wait...' he thought as he proceeded into yet another forest.

Not far along the path, Inuyasha saw a Buddhist statue. But, something about it made him shiver. Its eyes were real big and round, like some wacky cartoon character. 'Just a statue, keep on goin' Inuyasha...' he thought. But, when he was directly in front of it, it popped into a small looking demon. Inuyasha, surprised by the pop and the green smoke, he shrieked, threw Kagome off of him, and ran up a tree.

"Hahahaha! I see I've scared you you halfbreed! Now, give me the sacred jewel or I will have to fight you." the little demon said. Kagome rubbed her butt and looked at the thing. He had orange hair and a big poofy tail.

"Aww! A cute little lion! Come here sweety!" Kagome squealed and picked him up. She started to hug him and baby talk him. The little kitsune yelped and tried to get away from the madwoman, but she held him in a death grip. "Sooo cuuute! You wanna ball of yarn to play with little lion? You want me to put up your hair in hair bows?" Finally, the kitsune transformed into a worm and dropped to the ground, then changed back.

"I am not a lion! I am a fox youki! I need the sacred jewel to become stronger so I can revenge my father!" the kitsune spat. Kagome smiled down at him and said, "Now you want me to call you a fox? What an adorable little lio- I mean foxy!" The fox just looked at her like she had been smoking something.

"My name is Shippo. I am a fox demon not a lion." then, he started crying. Kagome picked him up and asked, "What's wrong?" The kitsune sniffed and answered, "my father was killed and skinned for a pelt for Karnegaramaru, the hairless demon rat. He needed lots of furs from animals and demons alike. I wanted the jewel so maybe I could defeat him. But, I'm just a small fox, what can I do about a huge naked rat?" Kagome listened and said, "Hey, you can travel with me and Inuyasha. We are looking for the shards of the jewel. And I'm sure that rat has a shard of one. I can sense it."

The kitsune smiled and asked, "Can Miroku and Sango join too?" "Who are them people?" Kagome asked. The fox answered, "Miroku is a monk that has a wind tunnel in his hand. It is dangerous and sucks up everything in its path. If he don't kill Naraku, then he will be eventually sucked up in the tunnel. Sango is a demon slayer from the demon slayer village. Her family was killed at a village by Kohaku, her brother. He was possessed by the head castle guy. Sango found out about that and tried to kill the guy, but Kohaku hit her in the back with his weapon. He returned back to normal after that, but was killed by the villager's arrows. Sango was hit too, but lived. And, she has a big boomerang called the hiraikotsu she uses to slaughter demons."

"Thats so sad.... who's Naraku?" Shippo shuddered before answering. "He is a bad demon. He has killed many and is also looking for the shards. He is already powerful, so just think about it if he gets all the shards." Kagome shuddered too. She nodded and turned to the tree. "Inuyasha, these people are going to come with us on our journey ok? Uh... Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was hanging over a branch, passed out by the pop and transformation excitement. 'What's wrong with him?' Kagome sighed.

"Sango! Miroku! I have found some friends to accompany us on our search of the shards." Shippo yelled. Miroku and Sango shook their hands and explained their situation. After that, a little neko walked out of a house. Kagome saw her and squealed again. "Aww! Sooo cuuute!" She started going toward the cat with two tails. Shippo saw that and yelled, "Run Kirara! She'll kill you in a death hug!" But the neko was caught and squeezed. Miroku saw the perfect time to rub Kagome's butt. He went over there casually and rubbed. Kagome let Kirara go and turned around. "What are you doing?" "My, you are beautiful. Would you bear my children?" he asked. Kagome turned a bright red. Sango got mad and popped him a good one on the head. Miroku turned around. "Sango. I didn't know you feel that way." He grabbed Sango's butt now. Sango turned her hand around and smacked him hard, leaving a print mark on his face.

Inuyasha and Shippo were looking at this scene quietly. Shippo shook his head and said, "When Sango gets angry, she's like a witch. And Miroku is just a pervert..."

"Yeah..." Inuyasha answered back.

I hope you all liked this chapter. Now, I'm going to make stories that don't even go with the plot! Until next time, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4 Izumi & the Village of Ghosts

Remember, I do not own any Inuyasha character or storyline. But, I do own Megundo, Kimotanmaru, Mekomu, Hakaro, Jensagaru, and Markenzo.

Miroku: Well, that last chapter was good.

Sango: What did you say you lecherous monk?

Mir: I was only saying it was good. Kagome's butt was so soft...

San: You BA$!^D!! POW!!!

Shippo: Do you all have to fight?

Inu: Yeah. Besides, Kagome's butt is mine.

Kag: Inuyasha....SIT!!

THUMP!

Demkra: Uh... lets get back to the story guys...

All: (bickering at each other)

Demkra: Uh... guys?

___________________________________________________________________________________

No is a dirty word

never gonna say it first.

No is just the thought that never crosses my mind.

Maybe in the parking lot

better bring your friend along.

Better all together than just one at a time.

S is for the simple need.

E is for the ecstasy.

X is just to mark the spot

cause thats the one you really want.

Yes, sex is always the answer

its never a question cause the answers yes

oh the answers yes.

Not just a suggestion

if you ask the question then its always yes.

Yeah.

-S.E.X. Nickelback-

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter four. Myouga and The Village of Ghosts

Looking up at the horizon, Kagome quickened her pace. 'Man... its gonna rain soon and its getting dark. I hope we find a village to sleep in. And, I need a bath, I stink!' Since all the ruckus about the Feudal Era, Kagome hasn't bathed in two days. She had dirt and blood on her and she couldn't take it. She wanted to go back and get some shampoo, but Inuyasha said that they had to find at least two shards of the jewel before going back. She sighed and kept walking.

Up ahead, Miroku crept silently near Sango. He rubbed her butt and got hit by the hiraikotsu. A big bump formed on his head as he was left on the side of the dirt path. Sango puffed and walked off, not bothering to help him. Kagome felt bad for Miroku as she helped him up. He looked into her eyes and said, "Thank you." Kagome nodded then felt a hand. She smacked him and walked off. 'Maybe I don't feel bad for that womanizer...' Kagome thought bitterly.

"Man! Can we please take a break? My paw pads are killing me!" Shippo complained. Inuyasha blew and picked him up. The little kitsune smiled and thanked him.

The sky turned dark with rain clouds. Kagome cried out as rain started to pour down hard. Kirara ran off, Sango pursuing her. The rest of the gang followed. Inuyasha was the last one to follow, having to throw Kagome on him. 'Women...' he thought.

The winds were howling with rage. Kirara kept going east. Sango was close behind, but couldn't see her. "Kirara! Where are you?!" she yelled out. She heard a very feint mew, then kept on walking. 'Where could she be going?' she thought. Then, she ran into something hard. She saw stars and fainted. Miroku came along next and found her laying. He sat down beside her and studied her face. 'Hmm... looks like she ran into a house.' he thought as he felt for a house. Bingo! He found a house and took Sango in. He shut the door and laid Sango down gently. He waited for the rest of the gang, but they never showed.

Around five minutes later, he couldn't take it no longer. He had to fondle Sango. He reached out and touched her breasts. 'Oooh... so soft...' he smiled. His smile came to a halt when a hand collided with his face. He was knocked clean across the room and hit the wall. He gasped in pain and keeled over. Sango got up and looked at him.

"You perverted monk! How could you do that? Especially when I was out cold!"

"Sorry... I couldn't help myself..." he rubbed his cheek. Sango gave him one last cold look then changed the subject.

"Where's the rest of us?"

"I really don't know. Maybe they found a house and took shelter in it. We'll look for them tomorrow."

Sango sighed and found some hay to lay in. She gave him some hay and made him go on the other side of the room to sleep. He whined then complied.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Look! Theres a house!" Inuyasha yelled over the rain. Kagome looked up and saw a black shadow. Shippo jumped down and opened the door. It was a horse barn. They barged in and shut the doors. They gave a sigh of relief and turned around. Behind them, was a horse. He was black with white paint drops everywhere. He snorted and said, "You human. What is your purpose here?" Kagome was about to reply when Inuyasha stepped forward. "We needed shelter from the storm. Why do you ask? You planning on killing us?" The horse blew and retorted, "No. I just want to know. I am Tsurumagumi, the great horse of the Northeast plains." Kagome stepped up and said, "Your a beautiful stallion. I am Kagome Higurashi and this is Inuyasha and Shippo. We were wondering if you have seen a two tailed neko in here." Tsurumagumi nodded and looked toward the big haystack. There, in the middle of it, was Kirara, snuggled up sleeping. They smiled then walked over. Kagome made everyone a bed and they turned in for the night, hoping to find Miroku and Sango tomorrow.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Miroku got up in the night to use the bathroom. He couldn't go outside because the storm was too bad, so he had to use a pitcher that was half filled with water. 'Good. Maybe the smell will be less.' he thought as he peed in the pitcher. He walked back to the bed and laid down.

Sango was snoozing soundly, dreaming of killing Naraku, when she felt a hand running down to her front. She was about to smack when the hand retreated, then walk where Miroku was. Sango got up and grabbed her boomerang and popped the 'sleeping' monk. He woke up with a cry. He looked innocently at her.

"What the hell was that for?! I was sleeping! Why did you pop me on the head for?" he asked. "AS IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW YOU PERV!" she yelled. He looked confused. 'But... how... did...wait... I sense a presence unknown!'

"Sango! I didn't do it! There is a strange presence in here, I know it!" Sango smirked. "Yeah, right you dirty old man! Keep your hands to yourself next time!" and with that, she laid back down. 'Damn... I ain't did nothing... but.... that presence.... is it in my mind?' he thought as he laid back down.

Almost five minutes passed, when a hand touched Sango again. 'zzz...huh....What the hell?! He's trying it again! This time, I'll bash him real good.' she thought as she got up once again. She raised the hiraikotsu over her head as she crashed it down on him. He must of known this, since he got up real quick and leaps away.

"What did I tell you monk! Leave me alone! I am trying to get some sleep! Next time, I won't be soft!" she yelled at the confused monk. He once again told her it wasn't him, but she only snickered and went back to her bed. 'This time, I will stay up to see if I touch her...' he thought as he propped up on the wall.

Almost an hour went by, and Miroku was getting tired. He tried to keep his eyes open, but he fell asleep. Almost instantly, he was awakened by the boomerang on his head.

"QUIT TOUCHING ME YOU PERVERT!!!" Sango yelled.

"I didn't do anything! I was watching you to see if I did it and I must of fallen asleep! Please, you have to believe me!" Sango was getting tired of his old joke. She raised the hiraikotsu again to strike. The monk sidestepped as she brought it down. It hit the floor, cracking it a little. She looked at him and said, "THE NEXT TIME YOU TOUCH ME, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU! THEN, YOU WON'T HAVE TO THINK OF THE WIND TUNNEL SUCKING YOU UP!!!" she sat the boomerang down and went in the next room. She came out a second later, holding the pitcher of water that he peed in.

"Uh... I wouldn-" he started to say. Sango looked at him with raging eyes, then proceeded to drink it. She spat it out, gagging.

"What did you do monk? Did... DID YOU PEE IN MY WATER!!!!!!!??" she screeched. Miroku just stood there silently.

"Well, now I will kill you if you touch me again." she said as she sat the pitcher down and went back to bed. 'Dang... she is highly pissed... I better not fall asleep again or my head will be cut off.' he thought as he sat five feet away from her eyes. 'I got an idea. I will pretend to fall asleep. Then, if it happens, I will throw purification salt over her, thus revealing who the culprit is.' So, he pretended to yawn and cocked his head to the side, eyes barely closed.

Sango felt the hand again. 'THATS IT! I WILL KILL HIM THIS TIME!' she thought as she opened her eyes. What she saw made her shiver. 'What?! He's right over there! That must mean what the monk said was true!' Before she could move, the monk splattered her with purification salt. She gagged as something else gagged. She turned around and saw a human rubbing his eyes. 'So thats who was doing it!' she thought.

"You there, swine! Why are you doing this! Answer me!" the monk said. The human looked at him and smiled.

"So, you can see me? Well, that salt does work. I am a ghost. I was killed by a demon. I used to be a prankster. So, when I seen you, I thought of a dirty trick to play on you two. It worked. I wanted this woman to kill you, then, I could kill her. I wish you were still unaware of me though." he said. Sango got up and yelled, "Why would you want to kill us?!" The ghost smirked and replied, "because I also used to be a killer. I slaughtered plenty of innocent villagers. But, I will kill you."

'What? Wait, something is strange about this human. He doesn't seem like an ordinary human.' Miroku thought as he asked, "You. Something is strange about you. Why do I sense that you are not ordinary?" The ghost laughed hysterically and answered, "So, you have done it again! Yes, I am not an ordinary human. I am a sage. Now, how do you want me to kill you? Slowly, or quickly?"

"What? You are not going to kill us!" Sango yelled. The sage smiled and started to chant something. But, before he could do anything more, Miroku pushed Sango out of the way and yelled, "Wind Tunnel!" The cloth that hid the wind tunnel slid off as a humongous wind formed. The sage gasped in shock as he was dragged in.

"Curse you monk!" was the last thing he said before disappearing into the hole. Miroku closed up his hand and looked at Sango. "See? I told you I didn't do it! You owe me something." Sango nodded and hugged him. He was surprised, then said, "I meant an apology, but this will do nicely." His hand slid down. Before he could grope her, she smacked him. "Oh no you don't. Now I can go to sleep. Stay away from me now." she said as she went back to sleep. Miroku just smiled and went back to bed.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kagome cried out. Inuyasha woke with a start and grabbed the Tetsusaiga. "What's wrong?!" he asked frantically. Kagome slapped her cheek. When she removed her hand, a flea flew down in her hand.

"OMG!! ITS A BUG!! AHHHH!!!" she screamed. Inuyasha put up his sword and walked over. He stared at the flea. Inuyasha laughed and said, "That ain't no bug. Its Myouga. He's my guardian, but runs off at the slightest hint of danger." Kagome just looked at him like he was insane. 'A flea for a bodyguard? What the hell!' she screamed in her mind.

"Then why did he try to suck my blood?!"

"DUH!! HES A DANG FLEA! THEY SUCK BLOOD MORON!"

"Inuyasha..."

"Uh..."

"SIT!"

POW!

"Did I miss something here?" Myouga asked. Kagome sighed and turned over. Inuyasha was up after a few minutes. He didn't say any more for the fear of being 'sitted' again. He looked over at Myouga and told him the story. He nodded and said, "So, we have to find this demon called Naraku. Hmm... he must be strong."

Kagome got up and walked to Tsurumagumi and asked, "Do you know anyone called Naraku?" The horse sighed and said, "sadly, yes. He destroyed our home and killed countless others. My son, Kiromagumi, was slaughtered by him. I have been searching for him since to kill him. Thats why I lived in this village for awhile, thinking that he would strike it." Kagome wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry you lost your son. We are trying to kill him too. We also have to gather shards of the Shikon jewel. I don't know why but I sense one here. We can't look for it until morning though..." the horse nodded and walked toward the door.

"I will look for it. This storm is nothing compared to what Ive been through. I will be back shortly. And, he disappeared into the storm.

Kagome then took out some of the food that Kaede had gave them. She gave Kirara, Myouga, and Inuyasha some and they ate in silence.

'Hmm... wonder where Sango is?' Kagome thought.

'I wonder when Kagome will accept me...' Inuyasha thought.

'When will I taste that delectable human blood again...' Myouga thought.

'.............mew...........' Kirara thought, frowning.

________________________________________________________________________________

'_...where am I? Wait... this is my dream...but...why is it so dark? What?! There are dead bodies everywhere! OMG! My new friends are some of them! NO! Who killed them?_

"_Heh, I did you pathetic monk!" a voice laughed. He knew who it was then. It was Naraku. He appeared a second later, in his white baboon costume._

"_Damn you Naraku!" Miroku yelled. Naraku snickered. "Don't be impressed by your wind tunnel monk. Soon, you will suck up everyone in it. And I didn't kill them. Look on your hands. He looked down. His hands were covered with blood. His staff was bloody too. 'No! I didn't kill them!'_

"_Sorry, but you did." Naraku's laughter flooded his dream. He held his ears and screamed, "NOOO!!!"_

"Wake up Miroku!" Sango yelled, shaking him. Miroku woke up. His eyes were filled with terror. He looked at Sango and hugged her. Sango would of smacked him, but he looked so frightened. Sango hugged back.

"Tell me what happened." Sango said softly. Miroku sniffed, and said, "I dreamed that I killed you all. And Naraku laughed. He also said I would suck you up in my wind tunnel soon." Sango nodded and replied, "You know you will never do that. I know you. You are a good monk. Naraku wants you to think that your bad. Don't let him get to you." Miroku looked into Sango's eyes. "You really mean that?" She nodded. He smiled then asked, "Well... would you bear my child?" Sango's smile faded. She looked at the monk and smacked him. 'Guess that means no...' he sighed.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Tsurumagumi started to head back to the barn. 'Guess I can't see the jewel like that miko...' he thought. But, something caught his eye. Something was laying in the mud. As he walked to it, he seen it was a demon. He looked at her and picked her up. She was still breathing, but only barely. Tsurumagumi walked back to the barn. He opened the door and walked in. Kagome gasped as she took the youki from his back. She laid her down in the middle of the barn and made a little fire. She told Inuyasha to get some water, just in case the fire burned down the barn. He nodded and grabbed a big pitcher and ran outside. Kagome took out some white box with a red plus sign on it. She undressed her and found a big gash under her breasts. She got out an ointment spray and some bandages. She sprayed the area well and wiped it clean. She sprayed it one more time, then wrapped the bandages around her.

Inuyasha came back in when she finished. He walked over and grabbed his red kimono he left in the barn. He gave it to Kagome for the youki. She dressed her and laid her down next to the fire.

"Who is that?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. Tsurumagumi, do you know who she is?" The horse shook his head. "No, but judging from the black hair with neon blue highlights, red markings, wolf tail, and a blue tear drop on her forehead, I'd say she is from the north."

"Well, I guess when she wakes up, she'll tell us."

Thirty minutes later, she started to move. She winced in pain as she opened her eyes. She had beautiful yellow-blue eyes. She looked around and tried to get up, but the pain was unbearable. She laid back down.

"Don't try to move around much. Tsurumagumi saved you. We dressed your wound and gave you this red kimono from Inuyasha. Tell me, what is your name and how did you get that awful gash?" The youki looked at her and said, "I am Lady Izumi, from the north. I came here in search of the Shikon jewel so I could slaughter a terrible demon named Naraku. When I came to this village, Naraku destroyed everyone and tried to kill me. The last thing I remember was him laughing and walked off. This wound is bad and will take a few days to heal. Tell me, what is your names?"

"Well, I'm Kagome. This is Inuyasha, the dog hanyou, Tsurumagumi the great horse from the Northeast plains, Shippo the little fox demon, and Myouga, the flea. We are also looking for the jewel so we can kill Naraku. Hey! Why don't you join us? We are a cool group for you and you will love Sango and Miroku when we find them."

Lady Izumi looked at them and finally said, "Ok. I will join you. And you can call me Izumi if you want. We aren't in the North, so its perfectly fine." Kagome smiled and nodded. 'Wow! I can't wait for Sango and Miroku to see her!'

___________________________________________________________________________________

Miroku and Sango were asleep again. Miroku wasn't really asleep, just resting his eyes. He was about to get up when a hand rubbed him. He turned and looked up. There, he saw Sango. My, she was beautiful, standing over him like that. He smiled nervously and asked, "Sango, why are you up?" She got down on her knees and kissed him. He was flabbergasted, but kissed her back. 'Dang... I must be good' he thought. They kissed for a few minutes, then a hand appeared on her butt. But, she didn't smack him. 'Wait... is this really Sango?' he thought suddenly. He slowly brought his hand toward the purification salt. He grabbed it and threw it at her. She hissed and showed her true form. It was a huge anaconda snake. It squeezed him as it said, "Sss. Ssso, you revealed my true form eh? No matter, I put a barrier up ssso that woman can't interfere. I will kill you and sssuck your blood." 'Ugh! I-its crushing me... I cant breath...' he thought as he seen stars. He went limp as he blacked out. The snake laughed and prepared to eat him when a boomerang soared past. It hit the wall.

"What?! How did you break from my ssspell?" it asked. Sango brought out poison powder as she said, "I am not weak like you, you demon!" She threw the poison powder. The snake released its grip from Miroku as it started wheezing. Quick as lightning, she threw Miroku in the next room, grabbed her hiraikotsu and swung it at the snake. It chopped its head off as it cried out. Then, the lifeless body turned to dust. Sango went over to Miroku and studied him. 'Good, hes breathing.' she sighed in relief. Miroku opened his eyes and looked at Sango.

"Sango... how..." he managed to get out. She put her finger on his lips and whispered, "Shh. Don't try to talk. You almost died out there. I killed the thing, so we are fine." Miroku nodded as he slept into a deep sleep. Sango stared at him. 'Hes kinda cute...' she smiled as she laid down in her bed again.

________________________________________________________________________________

Sunlight peeked in through the window. The storm was finally over. Sango woke up and shielded her eyes. 'Man, the sun is bright...Wait! The sun!' Sango lept from the floor and grabbed Miroku. She danced around the room singing about the sun. The monk was confused, then got the idea and danced with her.

After dancing, they walked out. There were pools of water everywhere. Sango looked at Miroku and said, "Lets look for them." He nodded and walked off.

Meanwhile, Kagome woke up. She saw the sun and squealed. Inuyasha's poor ears almost blew up with the noise. He looked and saw what she was happy about. The sun was finally out. He smiled and woke up everybody.

They walked outside, with Izumi on Tsurumagumi's back. They decided to look around for the rest of the group. It wasn't long until they found each other.

"Sango!! Miroku!! We finally found you!!" Kagome yelled. Sango and the monk smiled at them, then seen the strange youki. "Who is that?" Sango asked. So, Kagome told her. When she was done, she seen that the monk was holding Izumi's hand.

"Will you bear my child?" he asked. Izumi turned red and screeched. Sango took hold of his ear and pulled him back.

"I am sorry that this perverted monk said that. He always ask anyone he can to bear his children." a mad Sango said. Izumi nodded and looked up.

"We need to get going. We can't stay here to rest. We will rest in a village without ghosts." Inuyasha said. Everyone agreed.

"Well, bye Tsurumagumi! I hope we will see you again!" Kagome yelled as they parted way. The horse nodded and started off on his journey. 'The long road to victory is hard and painful. Be strong young ones. May your heart and courage guide you toward Naraku.' Tsurumagumi thought in his mind.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Hope all you diggydawgs like that! Review please! And, Izumi is one of the chicks off of fanfiction. Thanks, LadyIzumi101!


	5. Chapter 5 Kouga of the Wolf Demon Tribe

Remember! I don't own any Inuyasha character. I do own Megundo, Kimotanmaru, Mekomu, Hakaro, Jensagaru, Markenzo, Tsurumagumi, and Kiromagumi. LadyIzumi101 owns Izumi, but I own what she does or say.

Izumi: Yay! I'm in da story!

Demkra: yep. You cool too.

Mir: yeah. So is your body.

San: what you say you perverted monk?

SMACK!

Kag: take it easy guys, shes just a newcomer.

Iz: yeah!

Inu: yeah, I gotta admit. That chapter was good.

Iz: cause I came in!

Inu: no, I didn't mean you.

Iz: what? (grabs an AK47 and points it at him) you sayen I ain't tha reason?!

Inu: uh... I was just kidden. C'mon. I was tryin to make a joke.

Kag: Sit!

POW!

Demkra: ok... now lets get to da next chapter. You all will meet....

Dun dun duhh!!

Kouga: me! Thats who!

Inu: oh gawd! Not you.

Kou: What did you say you mangy mutt?!

Inu and Kou: Bickering and fixing to kill each other. Kag steps in and says sit.

POW!

Demkra: come on guys! Quit fighting! I got to get the next chapter!

All: ok!

Hello my friend we meet again.

Its been awhile where should we begin?

Feels like forever.

Within my heart of memories

the perfect love that you gave to me.

Oh I remember.

When you were with me

I'm free.

I'm careless, I believe.

Up all of the others with life.

This brings tears to my eyes.

My sacrifice.

My Sacrifice: Creed

Chapter five: Kouga of the Wolf Demon Tribe

The sun glared down at Inuyasha and the gang. They have been traveling for miles without food or water. Inuyasha had to hold Shippo as they walked on and on. Myouga traveled in Kirara's fur.

"Ugh... when.... will....we....find....a...village to eat and rest in?" Sango breathed heavily.

"Dang... I don't know... maybe it won't be long..." Izumi answered. Kagome sighed. 'We have been traveling for a long time now... why haven't we found anything yet?'

"Wait! Is that a village?" Miroku asked. Everyone looked ahead. They seen a village not far from them. Inuyasha got excited, picked Kagome up, and started running toward it. The rest of the gang got on Kirara. The village got bigger as they came closer.

"YES!! It is a village!" Kagome yelled. They stopped and looked at it. It was a beautiful village, untouched by Naraku. They jumped for joy and started running toward the little pond in the square. They jumped in it, feeling the cool water all over them. They splashed and drunk the water. They were having such a good time that they didn't see the crowd behind them.

"OMG! Its Kouga's friends! Lets get out of here!" one of the villagers said. Inuyasha turned around.

"What? Who the hell is Kouga?"

The villagers stopped running. The one who spoke said, "What? You mean your not with Kouga? Then, who are you?" So, they got out and explained the situation.

"Thank God. We thought you were with that wolf demon. Well, Kouga is a wolf youki. He comes here in search of food when the wild animals is scarce. They kill one human each time they come here. We don't know how to stop him... hey. You look like your demons, why don't you try to make him quit?" the villager, Karuma asked. Kagome stepped forth and replied, "of course we'll help you. Where do they live?" "You see that mountain? They live up there in a big cave. Please, stop them." Kagome nodded and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha grumbled, then decided to help. Kagome smiled and started to walk off.

"Wait. Before we go, could we eat first? We haven't had anything for awhile." Miroku asked. Karuma nodded, then went to get food.

At the table, there was wild boar, vegetables, fish, and Japanese noodles. Everyone wolfed down the food. They ate so fast, that they choked on a few things.

BURP!! Everyone belched. They laid down for awhile, then started on their task.

"That was good!" Kagome smiled. "Yes, it was delicious." Izumi said. They looked at the mountain pass and walked. The earth was going upward and everyone got tired after awhile. They groaned and moaned with each step they took. It didn't look far when they were at the village.

An hour later, they decided to stop. Everyone passed out on the ground. Kagome was so tired that she didn't care that she was laying on top of Inuyasha. They breathed heavily, forcing oxygen into their lungs. This was going to be a long walk...

"Damn humans! They have killed our source of food and now, we have to kill a few humans to stay alive! Why can't they just eat their noodles and vegetables?" a wolf youki, Ginta asked. His comrade, Hakkaku, replied, "They think their better than animals! They think that its ok to kill them! If they want meat, why don't they eat humans? Their meat is just as good as any cow, horse, boar, fish, and other animals!" Their leader, Kouga, stepped up. "Well, we'll show them. If they hunt our food, then we will hunt them." Ginta looked at his leader. "Yeah. And since you have three shards of the Shikon jewel, we can overpower them if they want to fight us!"

"Woof! Awooooh!" the wolves howled in agreement. Kouga smirked. "Well, I didn't see any animals today, so lets head down and get ourselves a human." The wolves jumped happily. "Well, lets go." Kouga led the way as the others followed. They were singing and dancing as they walked down the mountain, when Kouga stopped. The others stopped and Hakkaku asked, "Why did we stop?" "...Look..." Ginta and Hakkaku looked ahead. What they saw was five people and a neko.

"...Do you think the villagers sent them to fight us? They have what looks like a dog hanyou, a wolf youki, a monk, a demon slayer, and... a strange-clothed girl." Kouga's ears twitched as he heard the girl shuffled.

"...Inuyasha? I sense three shards of the jewel." As soon as she said that, Inuyasha jumped up, making Kagome hit the ground. Everyone else got up too. "Who the hell is that? Is that the wolf demon tribe?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at them. 'Three human looking wolves, and about 18 wolf wolves.

"Who are you?" Kouga asked. "Are you Kouga?" "Who wants to know?" Inuyasha stepped up. "Who? We do! You have been killing some humans! We came here to slay you!" Kouga laughed. "And what could a puppy like you do to me?" That got Inuyasha mad. He unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and ran toward him.

"SIT!"

POW! Inuyasha hit the ground. Kagome walked to Kouga. "Why have you been killing the villagers?"

Kouga paused, then said, "If you really want to know, then come to our den. I will tell you." Then, he walked back to the cave. The rest of them followed, leaving Inuyasha sucking rocks.

"It started about a month ago. We were good wolves who ate only wild animals. We wouldn't kill any human. But, the humans started hunting our food. They killed many of them to eat. We were starving. So, we had to kill some humans to stay alive. If they would quit killing our lifelines, then we will quit killing them." Kouga explained. 'So thats why. They needed to eat to stay alive. Maybe there is a way to make them quit without killing them...' Kagome thought.

"What if we tell the villagers to quit?" Kouga looked at her and said, "Then we will quit killing them. I mean, they have vegetables, so why do they kill innocent creatures that god made to fulfill wildlife needs?"

"Well, I guess that the blood of their ancestors still flow in them. But, we can make them stop."

"...Maybe. Ok, we will stop. My, you are so beautiful. Why don't you be my mate? You don't need a puppy to satisfy you." Kagome blushed madly. Inuyasha got up and yelled, "Puppy?! I ain't a pup anymore! Besides, shes mine not yours!"

"SIT!" POW! "You don't own me! I can choose who I want! And I don't want no one right now!" Inuyasha got up. "You didn't have to sit me you know!" Kagome blew and turned toward Kouga. "Well, why do you have three shards of the jewel?" Kouga was shocked. 'How could she know?! They are in my legs and arm! Unless.... shes a miko.'

"So you can see them? Well, I need them to lead our pack. A demon named Naraku has been slaughtering our pack. I need these to kill him."

"Well, we are on a journey to kill him too!" Izumi replied.

"Well, I ain't traveling with you guys. We are lone wolves. So, maybe along the way, we will run into each other," he grabbed Kagome's hand, "And I promise you Kagome, I will bring you the head of Naraku. I love you." Inuyasha was about to kill him again when Kagome 'sitted' him again.

"Uh... well....we gotta go.... bye. And we will tell the villagers to stop." Kouga nodded. He tore open his arm and extracted a jewel. "Here, you take this. I have two more, so I'm sure I will be powerful enough to kill him. Bye babe." Kagome smiled nervously, then they left.

"...And thats why they were killing you. Animals are meant to be eaten by animals, not humans. So, if you quit, you will be spared." Kagome told Karuma. He nodded and said, "Ok. We will stop. We have wrapped up some food and water for you on your journey. Good luck."

"Thanks. Bye!" Kagome yelled as they left the village. They started walking the way they were traveling, when Kagome asked Inuyasha, "Hey. I need to go home for a bit. Could we please go back?"

"What?!"

"You said once we got two shards, then I could go back!"

"We only got ONE!!"

"Nope. We have two." Izumi came in. she pulled out a shard. "I found this in the north where my home was. So, Nanni Nanni boo boo!" Inuyasha was speechless. Kagome smiled then looked at Inuyasha. He growled real loud, then said, "Fine! Only for a few hours!" So, he hoisted Kagome on his back and started back to Kaede's village.

Hope you all liked this! Review please! And coming soon, is my second story, Jack$$! So, bye homies!


	6. Chapter 6 Inuyasha and the Beer

Remember, I do not own any Inuyasha character. But I do own Megundo, Kimotanmaru, Mekomu, Hakaro, Jensagaru, Markenzo, Tsurumagumi, Kiromagumi, and Karuma. LadyIzumi101 owns Izumi, but I own what she does or say.

From underneath the trees

we watch the sky.

Confusing stars for satellites.

I'd never dreamed

that you'd be mine.

But here we are, were here tonight.

Singen amen I I'm alive _I'm alive._

Singen amen I I'm alive.

If everyone cared and nobody cried.

If everyone loved and nobody lied.

If everyone shared it swallow my pride.

If we see the day where nobody died.

I'm singen amen I amen I I'm alive.

Amen I amen I amen I I'm alive.

If Everyone Cared: Nickelback

Chapter Six. Inuyasha and the Beer

"Hey, Izumi. Why don't you try to come to my time too. Inuyasha can do it, so I'm sure you can. Just, take this shard of the Shikon jewel and jump in with us." Kagome said as they reached the well. Izumi looked toward the well. "Wow! So, you came from the future?! That is cool! Yeah, I'll try!"

"Well, we're here. Now, I am coming with you to make sure you don't spend the whole day doin' nothing." Inuyasha growled. Kagome sighed and said, "ok."

They looked down the well. It was full of demon bones, which is why they call it the Bone Eaters Well. Izumi got excited. 'Wow. Going to the modern era should be a treat!'

"Oh, and I am going out to buy stuff, so you two will have to wear a hat. And as for your markings, I will just tell them they are tattoos. Don't say you were born with them. The humans in the modern era have never seen a demon, so pretend your humans ok?"

"Ok."

"Good. Now, lets go!" Kagome, Inuyasha, and Izumi jumped into the well. A blueish light danced around them as they went forward in time. Izumi stared in awe. 'Cool.'

The glowing stopped as they hit the ground again. Inuyasha jumped out first with Kagome on his back. Izumi followed. The smells were real strange as Inuyasha and Izumi gagged for a bit.

"What strange smells." Izumi gagged. Kagome awkwardly smiled. "Yeah... theres a lot of pollution and other bad smells here. Inuyasha already knows this. Lets go in my house and get the hats." Kagome headed toward her house.

"I'm home y'all." Kagome shouted. Souta ran toward her. He looked at Izumi. "Wow! Another dog! You are cool!" he said as he touched her ears.

"Aww! What a cute dog." her mother said as she started fumbling her ears. Kagome just smiled nervously.

"Wheres Grampa?"

"Hes around here somewhere. I explained to him about Inuyasha. He still seems a bit nervous, so don't scare him too much." Souta answered. Kagome nodded and walked up to her room with the dogs following. She opened her door and found Grampa putting sutras all around her room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked mad. He turned around and gasped. 'Oh God! There is two demons now!' He brought out sutras, holy water, and purification salt. "Begone demons!" he yelled. The stuff scattered all over Izumi, Inuyasha, and Kagome. They gagged.

"What the hell was that for?!" Izumi yelled. 'Shit! It ain't working! I'm dead!' he thought. He backed up to the window and said, "Don't come near me demons!"

"Grampa! I told you! They are GOOD demons!" Kagome shouted as they walked further in the room. He freaked out and ran out Kagome's door, screaming for his life. Kagome sighed as she got out two hats and put them on the demons.

"Hes old. He won't understand for awhile. Sorry about all that crap on you. Here, you can change into these." she said as she pulled out new clothes. They took them and started changing.

"INUYASHA! NOT IN MY ROOM! GO OUT OF MY ROOM AND CHANGE!!" Kagome yelled, blushing. He looked at her for a moment, then walked out. She shut the door and they started changing.

When they got done, Izumi had on a black t-shirt with the words Nickelback on them. Her pants were blue jeans with studs on them. Kagome put on the same outfit shes always in. Inuyasha had on a red shirt with the words, _Singing about hell is only fun when you sing along with ACDC. _He looked strange with new clothes on, and Kagome blushed. 'He is so hot with that on.' She shook her head and motioned for them to go out with her. They followed.

Out in town, there was tons of buildings. Inuyasha and Izumi stared in disbelief at all of the tall buildings. 'Damn.' was what they said in their minds.

Kagome stopped at the sidewalk. She explained to them they had to stop when the light on the pole shown red. They looked around. Strange moving metal demons sped up and down the road. Inuyasha almost got out his sword, when Kagome explained the 'car'. Inuyasha lowered his hand.

Finally, the light turned green. Kagome started walking across the street. Kagome told them if they behaved, she would buy them something they wanted. She was almost at the store, when her three friends showed up. 'Shit.' she thought.

"Kagome! We heard about your internal head bleeding, are you ok?" one of them asked. 'Great. Grampa told them that?' "Uh... yeah. I'm ok. I was about to buy some things."

"Who are those two people?" Yuri asked. Kagome froze. "...Uh....they...are my.....friends. They came from New York... their names are... Josh and.... Samantha...."

"Cool! Oh, we have to study for a big test! Bye, Kagome!" they yelled as they headed their way. Kagome breathed a relief. 'That was close...'

Kagome got over it and walked in the store. They gasped as they seen so many food.

"Why is the food wrapped in strange paper and boxes?" they asked. "I will explain everything later, lets just buy some stuff." She grabbed a cart and pushed it through the isles. She got a sucker for Shippo, a bag of salt chips for Inuyasha, a big pork for Miroku, Sango, and Izumi.

"Ok. Now, you all pick one thing for me to get." As soon as she said that, Inuyasha brought out five boxes full of ramen noodles. Izumi got a big package of Hershey bars. Kagome sighed in frustration, then bought them. She headed out the door, arms packed. They started heading home now.

"Hey! Psst!" a man whispered to Inuyasha. He turned to look at him. He was wearing ragged clothes.

"What?"

"Wanna buy some drinks? They are good. Its only $40.00." he said. Inuyasha looked at the sixty pack of strange drinks. 'Eh... what the hell. Kagome gave me 40.00, so I'll buy it. I better hide it in her backpack or she'll get mad.' he thought as he payed the strange man. He lifted the sixty pack and ran off, leaving Kagome and Izumi.

"What is he doing? He must of seen something scary." Kagome said.

"Ok, lets go!" Kagome said as she lifted the ramen and other things. Thankfully, she let Inuyasha hold the backpack. They went to the well and jumped in. The light shown again before landing. They got out of the well, finding the rest of the gang waiting. Shippo ran toward her, jumping like a puppy ready for his treat. She smiled and pulled out a sucker. He squeaked and ran off, sucking it.

"Ok, now the pork will have to cook, so lets get a fire going. I will get my lighter out of my backpack." she said as she took the backpack. Inuyasha shuffled nervously as she opened the thing. She gasped.

"What the f---!?" she yelled, glaring at Inuyasha.

"What is it? I bought it, so I can drink it." he defensively said as he got out a bottle.

"Thats beer! You ain't old enough to drink!"

Inuyasha shrugged as he chugged down the beer. When he was done, he looked dazed.

"Hey....try thiz... itz good." he said to everyone else. They took out a bottle and drunk it. 'Oh well, I guess I will try it too.' Kagome thought as she opened one. She took a big drink, swaying when she was done.

"Thiz iz good. Beerz iz good." Miroku said, drunk as he popped another one open.

"Yez zo good." Sango slurred.

"Nefer had anyfing taste that good befor." Izumi said, staggering.

"Heyzz... letz zing a zong..." Inuyasha suggested.

"Ohkayz."

_'Oh, sitting here on this beautiful day,_

_drinken' beer on that stack of hay._

_Completely out of our mind,_

_don't give a f—- if we don't find_

_a perfect guy for us._

_Yeah, we don't give a hoot about_

_finding the perfect guy for us._

_Well, when we all sing together in harmony,_

_holden' hands, oh the irony._

_But when we drink beer we will see_

_all the colors flying around me._

_Well, we need to find the perfect man._

_Not some kind of rocking band._

_So, when we all play sudoku,_

_we will not love the pervert, Miroku._

_Oh yeah! We won't stop for anyone_

_until we find the perfect one_

_for us to love._

_Yeah yeah._

_We wont stop for anyone_

_until we find the perfect one!_

After singing that disturbing song, they passed out. Kaede found them a few hours later and took them to the village. 'Why are they passed out? And why were water holders all over the ground? Oh well, they must of passed out because of all the water. I don't know of anyone that can hold sixty holders of water...' she thought.

Read and review! I got to admit, this one was funny. And the drunk song was made by me.

(in background): Whoopee! Beer!

(Inu): Lets sing beers on the wall!

(singing): 99 Bottles of beer on the wall........

....Looks like they liked the beer..... bye dawgs!


	7. Chapter 7 Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken

Remember, I do not own any Inuyasha character. But I do own Megundo, Kimotanmaru, Mekomu, Hakaro, Jensagaru, Markenzo, Tsurumagumi, Kiromagumi, and Karuma. LadyIzumi101 owns Izumi.

Kag: Dang! That last chapter was good!

Inu: Yeah! The beer I bought was good! Hey, Demkra, will you ever let us drink beer again?

Demkra: Maybe. When you and Kag go on that train ride.

Izumi: Hey, can I come?

Demkra: Since you are cool, I guess you can come too!

Inu: Hell no! I don't want her to come!

Izumi: What?! (Grabs an AK47)

Kag: C'mon now, Inuyasha, of course she can come!

Inu: Well if she does come, she will not take that gun thing.

Demkra: Uh... she won't know what a gun is moron.

Izumi: Yeah! Cause I came from the.... Hey! What do you mean? (points gun at Demkra.)

Demkra: C-calm down... I-I just mean that you came from the feudal era, so you wont know much about stuff...c'mon dude...

Izumi: ...Yeah... I guess so. (puts down gun.)

Shippo: Why can't the rest of us go?

Demkra: ... I just want to keep some of the story true.... in later chapters you all might come.

Mir: Cool! When will that be?

Demkra: .... Maybe in chapter twelve or so.

Mir: What?! I want to go sooner! I want to see all the beautiful women!

San: What did you say you perverted monk?! (gets the hiraikotsu and bonks him on the head. He passes out.)

Demkra: Relax! I have to get the next chapter a goin'.

All except Mir: Ok.... go ahead....

Honey, why you callen' me so late.

Its kind of hard to talk right now.

And honey while you callen' is everything ok?

I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud.

Well, my cousin

the next room.

Sometimes I wish she was you.

I guess we never really moved on.

Its really good to hear your voice.

Sayin' my name, it sound so sweet.

Coming from the lips of an angel

hearin' those words that makes me weak.

Let it down, never want to say your alone.

But god you make it hard to be faithful

with the lips of an angel.

Lips of an Angel: Hinder

Chapter seven. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken

"Mmm....uh....what....happened?" Kagome asked as she woke up. She saw Kaede standing over her with a wet rag.

"So, ye finally rose? I found ye and the others near the well, passed out. I also seen sixty water holders everywhere. You need to cut back on that much water."

'What? Water? Oh.... I guess she doesn't know about beer.' she thought as the rest of the gang woke up.

"Damn... what a headache.... wait.... where the hell are we?" Izumi said as she jumped up.

"We passed out and Kaede brought us here. And the headache you are experiencing is a hangover. Any slight noise will sound like thunder to your ears... I wonder if it is more extreme for you, Shippo, and Inuyasha..." Kagome told her. Just then, Inuyasha got up.

"Damn! Shut up! You are hurting my ears!" Inuyasha yelled, hurting his ears. He held his head and swayed back and forth.

"Sorry." they whispered.

"Dang! That 'beer' of yours made us feel so good, but after words, made a head.... I mean, a 'hangover.'"

Miroku said. Kagome smiled nervously and nodded.

"Too much of it and it can kill you. So it will be a while before I buy more beer." Kagome told them. Kaede just stared at them, confused.

"Oh, Kagome, I heard that there was a jewel shard in a village north of here. Lets see if thats....Ah! Get the f--- off me Inuyasha!" Izumi yelled as Inuyasha grabbed her and shouted, "Really? Where? Lets go before Naraku gets it!"

"Sit boy." Kagome said. POW! Inuyasha fell to the ground, knocked out. "So, how far do you think it is?"

"I think a day and a half worth of walking. A few hours if we get on Inuyasha's or Kirara's back."

"Sweet! Well, lets get going!" Miroku said happily. He headed for the door when Kaede said, "Eat something first. You need your energy. I have made some fried vegetables, eggs, and ham."

"We will eat the vegetables and the eggs, but we will hold on the ham. We promised Kouga of the wolf demon tribe to eat a whole lot less of meat. He has to eat wild animals, so we will not eat it." Kagome replied. Kaede nodded and motioned for them to sit and eat.

After they were done eating, they went out of the house. Kirara changed into her big cat demon form and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Izumi got on. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back. They thanked Kaede as they flew off, in search of the next shard.

"Me lord! Me lord! I have found this shard of something! It is light pink!" a toad demon, called Jaken, yelled to his lord, Sesshomaru. He looked down at the ugly frog. He took the jewel and studied it. 'Looks worthless.' he thought as he tossed it over his shoulder. Rin, his young female human companion, picked it up.

"Ooh! So pretty! Can I keep it?" she asked. Sesshomaru grunted and walked off. Jaken followed with Rin in the back, holding Ah and Un with a halter. Ah and Un were their two-headed dragon. They followed willingly.

"My lord. Rin is hungry. Can Rin find something to eat?" Rin asked in her poor grammar. Sesshomaru nodded, then stopped as Rin ran off to find some food.

"Me lord? Why can't we drop off the girl with a villager? She only slows us down." Jaken said. Sesshomaru grabbed Jaken and threw him over a tree.

"I will do no such thing." 'She cared for me when I was hurt. And, she lost her home to a pack of wolves. I have to take care of her now.' he thought as he let Ah and Un eat grass.

"Yay! Kouga has brought us a deer!" Ginta yelled. Hakkaku and the wolves yipped as their master dropped the carcass on the ground.

"Dig in! When Kagome told those villagers, they actually listened. She is so nice and beautiful. I wish I could tear into that fine.... What the?! Why are you looken' at me like that?!" Kouga asked madly. Hakkaku, Ginta, and the wolves looked at him strangely.

"Uh... you were saying that out loud." Ginta replied. Kouga blushed and turned around.

"Feh... you don't have to listen to me though!" he replied angrily. They nodded and continued eating. 'But, I do want her. I don't understand what she sees in that mangy mutt. He is only a half-breed. She needs a full breed to breed her.' he thought as he started eating.

"We are almost there! Wait! I sense a jewel a little to the east! Inuyasha, go east!" Kagome yelled as he jumped from tree to tree. He nodded and went east. 'Naraku, you better not get my jewel.' he yelled in his mind. Kirara flew next to them, tails swishing in the wind.

"Yo! Where are we going?" Miroku asked. Kagome told him and they nodded. They flew faster toward the jewel.

"It is under us! Lets go down!" Kagome yelled as they proceeded downward. They jumped in front of a young girl. She was surprised and screamed.

"Ahh! A demon! Lord Sesshomaru! Help!" she cried. Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back.

"Don't worry, little girl. These demons are good. We wont hurt you. Why are you alone in the woods?" Kagome asked. The girl caught her breath.

"Oh. Sorry. Well, I am Rin and I am not alone in the woods. I am with S-" she started to say as a human looking demon appeared in front of them. Kagome shrieked and ran to Inuyasha. 'Who is that?' she thought. She then felt Inuyasha tense up. 'Why is he tensing up? Could he know this demon?'

"....Little brother. It has been awhile." the strange demon said. Kagome looked at him then at Inuyasha. 'Little brother? Could this demon be Inuyasha's brother?' the miko thought. Inuyasha grinned evilly.

"Yeah... Far too long." Inuyasha said as he grabbed his Tetsusaiga. 'Wait... if this guy is Inuyasha's brother, why are they going to fight?' Kagome thought. She was about to say something when Miroku stepped up.

"You there! Are you saying you are Inuyasha's brother? If so, why are you going to fight?" he asked. Sesshomaru looked at him.

"You really want to know? Fine. I will tell you. Inuyasha is only a half-breed. I am a full breed. I do not want such a kin as he. He ruins my family line. He needs to be slain. I hate half-breeds." Sesshomaru said disdainfully. Kagome got up.

"What? Just because his mother was a half-breed you want to kill your own brother? That is low for you uh... Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked at the miko. 'Damn. Inuyasha is going to ruin the bloodline even further with this human.' he thought. He pulled out a sword and raised it over his head, fixing to strike. Inuyasha tensed up, preparing for the attack.

"Wait!" Izumi said as she ran in front of them. Sesshomaru lowered his sword. 'A dog youki... she.... she is beautiful...' he thought.

"What do you want youki?" he asked.

"What the hell?! Don't kill your brother just because he is a half-breed. Pretend he don't exist and mate with some other youki to keep your side of the bloodline going."

"I will not do such a thing. I will kill him and prevent him from ruining my bloodline even further." This got Izumi mad. She walked right up to him. She was about two inches from his face.

"What the f--- man! Don't be a cold-blooded bastard! Cant you see that you can keep it fresh?! You must be some kind of idiot to think that hanyou could ruin the bloodline!" she yelled, swishing her arms around, like a madman seeing a ghost. Everyone gasped at what she said. 'Shit. Shes going to get it now.' Inuyasha thought.

Sesshomaru looked at the crazy woman. 'Shes real pretty close up... maybe if I....' he thought as his lips met hers. She was shocked out of her mind, then returned the kiss. They grabbed each other in passion as everyone else stared bewildered.

'How...how could she kiss such a freak!' Inuyasha thought.

'Oh gawd. Thats nasty.' Sango thought.

'Me lord has kisses a companion of Inuyasha!' Jaken thought.

'Wow. Cant look.' Shippo and Rin thought.

'Whooh. Thats hot!' Miroku smiled.

Izumi kept on kissing him for about five minutes. Then, slowly, they departed. They were both smiling and blushing. Sesshomaru winked at her then flew off, completely forgetting about Inuyasha. Jaken screamed like an idiot and ran to catch up with him. Rin followed with Ah and Un.

"Wh-what the f--- was that for?! Are you insane?! He is the most hideous guy to kiss!" Inuyasha yelled at Izumi. Izumi's ears twitched. "What did you say?" She turned around, eyes bloody red. Inuyasha looked at her with fear. 'I think I just signed my deathbed...' he thought.

Izumi grabbed a huge boulder. She raised it and threw it on Inuyasha. It squished him into the ground. Izumi then pointed to her forehead. The sky turned dark with clouds. When she lowered her fingers, a huge bolt of lightning struck the boulder. It blew up, sending pebbles and Inuyasha flying through the air. He screamed as he flew westward. Izumi blew her first finger like what the cowboys do when they fire a gun.

"You never say that again you son of a bitch." she said. Her eyes returned to their normal color. She looked at the rest of her friends. They were all hiding behind a tree, shaking like a cold chihuahua. Izumi walked over to them.

"Uh... sorry about that. When someone says something bad about someone or something I like, I go a little crazy. At least I blew Inuyasha toward that village we needed to go to. So, lets get on Kirara's back and go there." She said. They looked at each other for a moment, then, slowly getting up.

'When she gets mad, she gets _mad._' Kagome thought as they flew toward the village.

Demkra: Well, thats it for this one. LadyIzumi101, hope you liked it. (you little rascal.)

Izumi: Yeah! I loved it! (in background, maken' out with Sesshomaru.)

Inu: Get a room you two. (Izumi grabs the AK47 and shoots him. He falls down, passed out, not dead)

Sess: Serves you right. (Takes Izumi in Demkra's room) hears moaning and thumping.

Demkra: NOT IN MY ROOM!!

Kag: Too late. Your covers will be stained by the time they get out.

Demkra: NOOO!!!!!!!!!!

note: I don't care if you do that Izumi. :)


	8. Chapter 8 The Power of the Hanyou

Remember dawgs, I do not own any Inuyasha character. But I do own Megundo, Kimotanmaru, Mekomu, Hakaro, Jensagaru, Markenzo, Tsurumagumi, Kiromagumi, and Karuma. LadyIzumi101 owns Izumi.

Inu:...Uh...(wakes up and finds a bullet hole in his shoulder.) What?! You really shot me! What the hell man!

Izumi: I told you to shut up.

Sess: Yeah, we can kiss or whatever we want to do.

Inu: Why I autta...

Kag: Don't say it Inuyasha. You don't want to be shot again do you?

Inu: ...(shuts up and starts to dress his wound.)

Demkra: Well, this one will be where you turn into a hanyou Kagome.

Kag: Yay! What will I look like?

Demkra: You'll see when the chapter gets done.

Kag: Man.

Mir: (walks to Sango and rubs her butt. She turns around and smacks him. A red print mark is left.)

Demkra: Yo! All you readers! On October 20, I will be in the chapter, commemorating my 18th birthday! So, see you all then!

All: Yay!

Demkra: And while I'm in it, could I do something to you Izumi? I will only be in that chapter, nothing else. Please?

Sess: NO!

Izumi: Sesshomaru, it will be his birthday. I might Demkra. But you better not get me pregnant.

Demkra: Don't worry about that. I wont. And, to LadyIzumi101, this will be for the chapter only. I wouldn't do that. So, remember, its only the story, not real life.

Inu: Well, we are at your house, so what do you mean, not real life?

Demkra: Its just for the story you moron!

Inu: Oh. Ok.

Demkra: Well, lets get yo yoin' with this chapter y'all.

All: OK!!

Well you can dig me up a grave

and try and stick me in the ground.

Well you can tie me to the bed

and try and beat me half to death

but you can never keep me down.

Well you can stick me in a hole

and you can pray all day for rain.

You can shoot me in the leg

just to try to make me beg

and you can leave me there for days.

And I'll stay alive

just to follow you home.

And I will survive.

Cause you're my Mississippi princess

you're my California queen.

Like the duchess of Detroit

and every city in between.

You can slap me in the face

you can scream profanity.

Leave me here to die alone but

I'll still follow you home.

I'll still follow you home.

Follow You Home: Nickelback

Chapter eight. The Power of the Hanyou

"We're finally here!" Izumi yelled over her shoulder. Everyone looked down. There, in the middle of the woods, was a village. It had about twenty houses with a shrine in the middle of it. It looked untouched by Naraku. Cows, horses, and chickens were about, eating grass and seeds. Villagers looked up to see them. They didn't look frightened, so Kagome thought that they welcomed all travelers.

Kirara and Inuyasha flew down at the edge of the entrance. Kirara turned back to her cute neko form as everyone got off of her.

"Man. I hope we can eat something here. And find some pretty girls." Miroku stated. Sango slapped him. "You dirty monk." She said. Miroku scratched his head while laughing. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'What a moron.' he thought. They walked into the village. Around thirty villagers came to greet them.

"Hello travelers! I am Karamando. I am the head villager here. Please, make yourselves at home. We have plenty of food and rooms for you to spend the night." Karamando said to them.

"Thank you. So, you aren't scared of Inuyasha and Izumi?"

He looked at them. "No. We are a village that welcomes nice hanyou's and youki's. Since you are with them, that makes them good. We had a few bad ones come, but they were on the verge of death. We cared for them and afterwards, they didn't kill us. So, come, let me get you a room and food."

"Hell. You guys are awesome." Inuyasha said. He nodded and led them to their hotel house. It was big and had a sign on it that said welcome travelers. 'They are nice.' Kagome thought as they were pointed to a huge room that had three beds. 'Sango and Shippo can sleep with me.' Kagome thought as she thanked him. He smiled and went for the food.

"Well, Sango and Shippo will sleep with me. Miroku, you sleep far away from us. I doubt that you would sleep in a bed Inuyasha, so you can sleep leaning on the wall if you want to. Izumi, you can sleep in the bed next to us." Everyone smiled but Miroku. 'Man. Led astray by Sango again...' he thought sadly.

Five minutes later, Karamando returned with food. The food looked real good and expensive, but Karamando said that it was free for first night. They thanked him real good and dug in. Inuyasha gulped down tons of noodles at a time, while Izumi wolfed down some noodle rice soup. Kagome even pigged without manners. 'God this food is sooo good.' she thought as she gulped down more, choking on the noodles.

"Cwm dwn Kgme. Wes stll hs lts mre fd to et." Inuyasha said as he chewed a mouthful. "What?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha gulped and said, "I said, calm down Kagome. We still have more food to eat."

"How could you -gulp- get that sentence out of -gulp chomp- that mixed up jumble?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha hit him on the head and took his grilled fish. Shippo whined as Inuyasha ate it. Kagome got mad and said sit.

POW! Inuyasha hit the floor, unconscious.

"Well, so far I don't sense the jewel." Kagome said to Izumi. Izumi didn't hear her. She walked toward Miroku and gave him a wedgie. Miroku yelped as Izumi danced crazily around him, laughing like a maniac. Everyone else just looked at her strangely.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Miroku yelled. Izumi stopped and replied, "I don't know. I just felt like doing it." Then, she kicked him in the nuts. Miroku gasped in pain and went to the floor.

"My precious." Miroku said (like the creepy elf dude on Harry Potter.)

"What are you doing?" Sango and Kagome asked.

"Sorry. I have CD: Crazy Disease. I go a little crazy sometimes. One time, I jumped on a monk and danced on him. It cant be helped."

"More like you cant be helped..." Inuyasha said. Izumi heard him and jumped on him. He cried out in pain as she danced on his nuts and sung a weird song that didn't make sense. It went like this:

_Jumping on leprechauns, jumping on the bed,_

_Jumping on a dog, jumping on your head._

_Jumping on some monk or priest I pick_

_And jumping on their dicks!_

Kagome and the rest of the people looked at her strangely as she started singing that song again. 'What the f---...' Kagome thought.

"What the?! I smell Kagome's scent! It ain't that far either!" Kouga said as he was fishing for his pack. He jumped out of the water, ran over Hakkaku, and twirled toward Kagome's scent. Ginta and the wolves looked down at the squished Hakkaku.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Hakkaku raised up.

"Yeah. But why did he ran off abruptly?"

"I heard him say he smelled Kagome. So, I guess we should follow him. C'mon y'all. Lets go find Kouga. Ginta replied as they ran off toward Kouga.

"God her scent is so beautiful. I long for her body. Her beautiful face, her big butt, and her huge boobs. Just the kind of mate for me." Kouga daydreamed as he ran closer to her scent. He didn't even notice the bush in front of him. He tripped over it and landed on an hideously ugly frog demon.

"Yow! I been hit by a demon! Lord Sesshomaru, help me!" Jaken yelled as Kouga got off of him.

"Good lord! You are one ugly frog!" Kouga yelled. Jaken got mad and yelled, "I am not ugly! You can even ask Lord Sesshomaru!"

"You are ugly. Now quit your bickering." Sesshomaru said as he, Rin, Ah, and Un walked out of the bushes. Kouga looked at him.

"See? Even he says your ugly." Jaken just puffed up and ran behind Rin. Rin, who remembered that Kouga's pack killed her and the villagers, shivered. 'Why is Rin shivering? Could this demon be the one that killed her?' Sesshomaru thought as he turned toward Kouga.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kouga. And you must be Sesshomaru that ugly toad was talking about."

"Yes. Are you the one who killed Rin and her villagers?" Kouga looked at the small child.

"... Maybe. But I'm done killing humans. Kagome has swept me off my feet. If that makes you mad, I am sorry. I was just mad at people killing my food." Sesshomaru was about to say something when a fast dragon demon swept Rin off the ground. She screamed as it took her up into the air.

"Heh. A human. Good food there. I will devour you!" it said as it took Rin closer to its mouth. Almost instantly, it was killed by Kouga. He caught Rin and sat her down gently.

"...You must be telling the truth then." Sesshomaru said. Kouga smirked and said, "yeah. I don't kill humans now. I must be going now. I have to see someone." And with that, he twirled off, leaving a smiling Rin behind. Sesshomaru grunted and continued on, with everyone following him.

"I will tell you all a story. Around five hundred years ago, a big dragon killed countless people. No man nor demon could kill it. It had the hide of a diamond, no spear could penetrate it. Everyone that was left fled to this part of the woods. Yes, this village was a forest long ago. Everyone carved out trees and hid in them. They went days without food and water. Some of them died of starvation. Some were killed because they resorted to cannibalism. They had lost all hope, when a demon miko appeared. She was a hanyou. She had black ears, yellow eyes, long claws, and fangs. She helped them with their injuries. She fed and watered them, took care of them. A few weeks later, the dragon appeared. The villagers ran in their trees, but the miko stood her ground. The dragon was about to eat her, when she glowed and hovered off the ground. She chanted a weird spell and light scattered across the world. It blinded the villagers for awhile. When the light disappeared, they got out of hiding. The dragon was nowhere to be seen. The miko laid dead, right in the middle of the soon-to-be-village. The villagers were grateful for her sacrifice, so they made a shrine where she was laid. They carved a magical statue of her and put her in the statue. Today, the shrine along with the statue, is right in the middle of our village. We worship that miko for what she done for us. Some say, her powers still protect this village, which is probably one reason we have not been attacked." Karamando said.

"Wow. That is a sad story." Kagome replied.

"Hey! Lets all go and see the shrine!" Izumi yelled. Everyone looked at her.

"You know, that ain't a bad idea. Lets go and pay our respects." Miroku agreed.

"Ok." everyone said. They got up and walked out of the hotel. They walked toward the shrine. Villagers greeted them left and right. 'They are so nice.' Kagome thought. She was so lost in thought that she ran into Inuyasha.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Kagome said. Inuyasha got a little mad and said, "Watch it next time. We're here." Kagome looked up. There, standing right in front of them, was the shrine. It looked new, no old or mold on it. It had solid gold doors and roof. The shrine was made of silver. 'So beautiful...' Kagome thought.

"This is the shrine of Karenmado. As you may of guessed, Karenmado was the demon miko. I will go in the shrine with you. Lets go inside." Karamando said. Everyone went inside. The floor and walls were solid gold. Three pillars were on either side of the building. At the end of the hallway, was the statue. It was solid gold, with yellow jewels for the eyes. Kagome stepped up to it. 'So, this is the statue of Karenmado...' She touched the face of the statue.

The eyes started to glow. The statue shook a little. A bright pink light formed around her and the statue. Kagome stood there, traumatized by the light.

"Get out of there Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled. Too late. The light put a barrier around Kagome as it lifted her up. She was turned horizontally, then lost in the light. Everyone turned away from the bright light.

Five minutes later, the light disappeared. Inuyasha turned toward her. What he saw was not Kagome, but a female hanyou. She looked like Kagome, but had claws, fangs, yellow eyes, and black ears. She walked toward Inuyasha.

"Wow. That statue is so cool, don't you think, Inuyasha? Uh.... Inu...Yasha?" Inuyasha looked at her funny.

"Who are you and what did you do with Kagome?" he asked. Kagome looked confused, then looked in the tiny pool fountain near the statue. She gasped. 'Oh my God! What happened to me?! I... I'm a hanyou!' she thought. She turned around when Karamando gasped.

"The prophecy was true! Whoever has a pure heart and a strong soul, it is said that some of Karenmado's power goes to them! Kagome has transformed into a hanyou!" Karamando stated. Inuyasha turned toward him.

"What? So, you mean Kagome is a hanyou now?!" He nodded. Inuyasha turned toward Kagome. She looked at her claws.

"So... she chose me.... does that mean I can have some powers besides my sacred arrows?" Karamando nodded. She smiled and yelled, "HELL YEAH!!!"

Just then, Kouga appeared in the doorway. He stopped and looked at Kagome.

"W...Who are you? You smell like Kagome."

Inuyasha growled as Kagome explained it to him. His eyes and smile grew wide.

"Yeah! Now me and your bloodline will be 75% demon and 25% human! Yeah!" Inuyasha stepped up.

"You ain't gonna mate with her you dirty wolf!" Kouga smirked and turned toward the door.

"Someday, my beautiful Kagome." Then, he ran out the door.

"Wow! So cool!" Izumi explained. Kagome bowed and turned toward Inuyasha. He tensed up as he thought that she was going to 'sit' him. Instead, she hurled some blue blood blades toward him. It hit him as he thrust backward.

"Yeah! I have the Blue Blades of Blood! Woohoo!" she smiled as everyone applauded.

At the end of the day, Karamando gave Kagome a shard of the jewel.

"I sense that you wanted this, so here it is. I wish you luck on your quest to kill Naraku. Bye friends!" he said as they thanked him and walked off. 'Now you all have the powers of Karenmado with you.' he thought as he went in the village.

"Another jewel for the taken." Izumi said as they headed east. Kagome smiled. 'Karenmado, give me the strength to destroy Naraku...' she thought as they left the village behind them.

Demkra: Thats it for this chapter. The reason this took so long is because I think I had the swine flu. So, sorry all you readers!

Inu: Oink oink!

Demkra: The swine flu didn't come from pigs you dope! It came from a lab.

Izumi: I cant believe you didn't know that.

Inu: (Pouted and curled up in a ball.)

Kag: (Singing about she is a hanyou now.)

Demkra: Oh, and I ain't gonna make Jackass right now. I thought of a new story. I don't know what I will call it, but it will have you, Izumi, in it too.

Izumi:Yay!

Demkra: Be sure to review all you home dawgs! Buenos noches! (good night.)


	9. Chapter 9 INUYASHA SPECIAL

Remember dawgs, I do not own any Inuyasha character. But I do own Megundo, Kimotanmaru, Mekomu, Hakaro, Jensagaru, Markenzo, Tsurumagumi, Kiromagumi, Karamando, Karenmado, and Karuma. LadyIzumi101 owns Izumi.

Demkra: Whaddup dawgs!? I am back with another chapter for y'all. BUT, IMMA GONNA GIVE YOU ALL SOMETHING SPECIAL! I AM GOING TO BE IN IT. MY BIRTHDAY IS OCTOBER 20, SO IT IS A VERY SPECIAL CHAPTER. WARNING: IT HAS MORE BAD LANGUAGE AND SOME 'LOVE' MOMENTS IN THIS ONE. SO I'M WARNING YOU ALL RIGHT NOW.

Inu: Yeah! And does he have a good chapter!

Kag: Shut up and let Demkra talk.

Inu: (hides and whimpers)

Demkra:....Well anyway, I do have an awesome chapter for you guys. Oh, and my cat, Saity, had four little kittens on September 16. One is orange and the other three are black and white. (most of the times, my cats have black and white kittens. Yeah, weird.)

Izumi: AWWWW!!!!!!!! I wanna hold them!

Demkra: Wait till they are old enough.

Izumi: Damn....

Demkra: Well, here comes the next.... IZUMI!!! WHAT THA F--- ARE YOU DOING?!!!

Izumi: (picking up a kitten and hugging him to death.) What? I want to hold one.

Demkra: Not right now! Saity is a picky cat. If she doesn't know you, she will eat the kittens.

Izumi: Oh, sorry. (puts him down.)

Inu: Haha! You got blown!

Izumi: (grabs the gun and shoots him in the....well....you know.....their blanks, so it didn't kill him. Inuyasha screamed in pain and grabbed his crotch.)

Inu: Oh God! Now I can't have babies with Kagome!

Kag: SIT!!

POW!!

Demkra: ...........................To the story now...................................?

Well I wanted you

I wanted no one else.

I thought it through

I got you to myself.

You got off

every time you got on to me.

I got caught up

in favorable slavery.

Was it wrong? Was it wrong?

I guess it wasn't really right

I guess it wasn't meant to be.

It didn't matter what they said

cause we were good in bed

I guess I stuck around so I could

watch us fight

for all the wrong reasons.

No, it didn't matter what I tried

its just a little hard to leave

when you're going down on me

I guess I stuck around so I could

watch us fight

for all the wrong reasons.

Fight For All The Wrong Reasons: Nickelback

Chapter nine. Special Chapter

"Ahh...what a beautiful day." Izumi said, smiling. For five days now they have been traveling and so far, no evil has been near them. Inuyasha smiled and yawned.

"Yep. This is the life. When we get the whole jewel, there will be more days where we can just sit and relax."

"Thats true." Kagome said. 'But, will I still be able to come back to the Feudal Era when all the jewels are found?' she thought as she watched Shippo pounce on a grasshopper.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+SPECIAL_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+SPECIAL_+_+_+

"What the hell? Who the hell is those guys?" Wolfi, a pure black wolf hanyou asked. He was up in a tree, around a mile away from Inuyasha and the others. He was careful to stand downwind so the dog couldn't smell him.

"Oh well... I guess they are harmless since they have humans with them. And if their dangerous, then I can use this shard of the sacred jewel." Wolfi smirked then jumped down from the tree. He started walking toward the strange group of hanyou's and humans.

"Hey, I sense a sacred jewel shard!" Kagome said, standing up. Inuyasha's ears pricked up. Miroku stopped fondling Sango's butt and turned around. Izumi jumped up, knocking Shippo to the ground.

"It is coming toward us!" Inuyasha immediately turned to the direction of the jewel. Kirara transformed and started to growl. Sango drew her hiraikotsu and waited. No one dared to speak. Only birds and crickets could be heard.

Five minutes later, a strange black wolf came out of the bushes. He had sparkling blue eyes and a big, fluffy tail. His ears were straight and erect. The wolf stopped ten feet from them and said, "Greetings fellow uh...people... I have come to share my party with you. It is my 5000th birthday party, and you all look harmless, except for the chick with the huge ass boomerang." Everyone withdrew their weapons.

"Then why the hell do you have a piece of the sacred jewel?" Inuyasha sneered at him. The wolf looked at him and said, "I don't really know. I just keep it cause it looks pretty."

"WHAT!!? Pretty! What the hell is that kind of reason you mangy wolf?!" The wolf got mad at the comment and said, "I wouldn't be talking to me like that you punk ass motherf---er!"

"SIT!!!" Kagome said, stopping the fight that would of happen. Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. "Well, why don't you tell us about yourself." The wolf smiled and went to them.

"Well, I am Wolfi Mutou. I am a 5000 year old wolf hanyou. I have traveled most of my life, never staying in one place for to long. The reason is I hold a sacred power wanted by demons. But today, I am having a birthday party at a big waterfall that is hidden. I would like for you all to come, especially you, you beautiful thing."

"That is so cute. Well, my name is Izumi. This is Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. I would love to come, you handsome hanyou."

Wolfi could feel something very strange when she said that. He quickly grabbed a huge leaf and covered his lower body.

"Why are you doing that?" Izumi asked. Wolfi blushed and replied, "Uh... no reason....lets just get the hell out of here and go to my party, shall we?" And with one quick movement, he sprung up and ran into the woods.

"Strange fellow." Kagome said. Izumi half-nodded. 'But I knew why he covered himself. I aroused him and made it sprung up. I guess I could cheat on Sesshomaru until he goes away.' Izumi thought as they followed him.

_+_++__+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_SPECIAL_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__SPECIAL_+_+_+_+

"Wow! It is beautiful!" Sango exclaimed as they reached the secret waterfall. It was a huge area filled with flowers and wildlife. Wolves and deer drank at the water as gophers and prairie dogs scampered around. The waterfall was huge with a rainbow at the end of it. Wolfi grinned at the surprised people.

"Yeah, around this part, animals share friendships with one another. They even are friendly to humans. Yep, my retirement home will be this place, full of wildlife and fresh air. You don't even have to leave cause there are many berries and fruit and plenty of water."

"Well, I am glad we came with you." Izumi smiled. Wolfi stared at her, probably looking at her chest. Izumi just smiled, staring him down as well.

"Well, lets get this party started." Wolfi yelled. Over at the waterfall was a big table with tons of food and beer.

"Wait, beer wasn't known here now. How did you come across it?" Kagome asked. Wolfi looked at her and said, "well, I can go into the future era, just like you. You see, that is one of the powers I have. If any demon gets it, your world will be in grave danger. Besides, I got it from this strange hobo next beside the store. He gave me a sixty pack for 40.00." Inuyasha looked down at that comment. 'Wow. He even got it from that hobo just like me.'

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for? Lets get drunker than hell!" Miroku exclaimed, running toward the booze. Everyone else whooped and ran toward it.

"_Well, we ain't no fool_

_just being cool_

_and we ain't worried about anything._

_Sippin on beer_

_doin the holiday cheer_

_and we are doing everything._

_And when the day ends_

_we'll sit here in the dens_

_and party until the bell._

_Cause when we sing_

_and get a little ding_

_we know were going to hell._

_Beer beer beer it never goes old._

_Beer beer beer it will never mold._

_Beer beer beer, the taste is sweet._

_Beer beer beer, nothing will beeeeeeeaaaaatttt._

_The taste of beer."_

After drinking, partying, and singing, everyone sat by the campfire, telling stories.

"...And thats how I came across my three friends." Kagome finished, shocking everyone. Wolfi got up and staggered to Izumi.

"Hey, baby, wanna see something cool?" he asked. Izumi nodded and walked away with Wolfi. He led her to the waterfall and jumped in the water. Izumi jumped in too and they swam toward the waterfall base. On the other side, was a hidden cave. They got out and went further in the cave. At the base, there was huge jewels and emeralds sparkling. Izumi stared at them, fascinated. 'So beautiful...' she thought as a hand wrapped around her. She looked back. Wolfi was around her waist, smiling into her eyes.

"Hey baby. You know, there is one big thing I would want for my birthday, if you want to give it to me." he smiled dirtily. Izumi looked into his eyes. "You mean, make love?" Wolfi nodded. Izumi smiled at him and gladly agreed. Wolfi started kissing gently on her neck. Izumi let out a small moan. Wolfi then proceeded to strip her. Wolfi was amazed at her beautiful body.

"You are so cute." he said. Izumi giggled a little. "Yeah, now f--- me right now. I am so horny. Wolfi got aroused and laid her down gently on the floor. He kissed everywhere on her before getting on top of her. He slid in gently, making Izumi moan in ecstasy. He started making love to her, real slow and gentle. Izumi moaned and wrapped her hands around him.

Back at the camp....

"Hey, where is Wolfi and Izumi?" Miroku asked. Everyone looked at the empty seats.

"Hmm... maybe shes giving him an extra birthday present." Kagome smiled. Miroku then started looking left and right, trying to see where they are. Sango got mad and hit him on the head. Miroku smiled shamefully.

"What do you mean an extra present?" Shippo asked. Kagome looked down at the confused child.

"Well, I will tell you one day." Kagome said. Shippo sighed and started telling them how his father got killed and skinned by the Thunder Brothers.

At the 'love zone'...

Izumi started moving with him, making them go faster. 'God, this feels so good.' she thought as she moved faster. Wolfi looked down at her and said, "You like that?"

"Yeah."

"I can't hear you."

"YEAH!!!! OH YEAH!!!" she screamed as the end came. She screamed loudly as she dug her claws in his back. Wolfi relieved his present a moment later. They stopped and laid there for a minute.

Then, he got off of her. He laid down next beside her and panted. (you know, cause hes a wolf.) Izumi panted too, seeing love stars swirl around them.

"That was a good gift baby. I will cherish it until we meet again."

"Yeah, I will too." They laid there for twenty minutes before getting dressed and going back to camp.

When they got there, Shippo asked, "Are you ok Izumi? I heard you screaming." Izumi blushed a little and replied, "Yeah, there was a uh, cute looking wolf cub and I screamed about how beautiful he was. Shippo looked at her doubtfully, then shrugged.

"Well, Wolfi, did you get everything you wanted?" Miroku asked amused. Wolfi smiled and replied, "oh, I got more than everything."

Sango smacked Miroku. Miroku passed out, mostly because he was still drunk.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_SPECIAL_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++_SPECIAL_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Well, we have to go now. Bye Wolfi. Hope to see you again." Kagome yelled as they started on their journey. Wolfi waved and said, "Yeah. And maybe Izumi could give me something again too." Izumi smiled and waved back at him. 'He is so cute and funny.' she thought as they continued west, toward the next jewel.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_SPECIAL_+SPECIAL_+__+_+_++_+__+_+_+SPECIAL_+_+_

Demkra: I hope you all liked that one. And sorry it got out late. I have been out and I have been cleaning my house. Its a mess, so sorry you all. You know, the house ain't even 5% done yet. Mostly cause my mom likes magazines and shoes and pocket books.

Izumi:That was so good babe.

Demkra: Thanks babe. And, you all will never know me, cause in the story, you don't meet me. This was just a special chapter. So, you haven't done me and you all haven't met me. Sorry guys.

Inu: Thats ok. At least we will be getting the jewel shards.

Demkra: Uh... you have to clean up the house with me. Your fur and your clothes are everywhere in my room.

Kag: Bad dog Inuyasha.

Inu: Don't call me that!

Kag: SIT!!!

POW!!!

Demkra: Ok....well, I am making two more stories right now. They won't be out for awhile cause I am writing it on paper and then put them on Fan Fiction.

San: So, will we be in it?

Demkra: Yep, and so will my mate.

Mir: Who is your mate?

Demkra: Well, my mate in real life is Lupin, but I won't tell you who it is in the story until I make it.

Mir: Aww... not fair... (went to corner and started playing with building blocks.

Demkra: Well, sorry for the delay, and in the review, could you all wish me a happy birthday? It would make me happy. And if this story has offended you, please don't be mad at me. Just write to me and say it. I can't change the story, so I am real sorry about you all that it has offended. Well, bye dawgs and make sure to howl at da moon!

Mir: Hey! I built a house!

Demkra: Until next time you all!


	10. Chapter 10 Ren

Remember! I don't own any Inuyasha character. I do own Megundo, Kimotanmaru, Mekomu, Hakaro, Jensagaru, Markenzo, Tsurumagumi, Kiromagumi, Karamando, and LadyIzumi101 owns Izumi, but I own what she does or say.

Demkra: Sorry dawgs! I have so many term papers and tests that I couldn't work on my story much, but here is the next one.

Kag: (pooped out from doing all the tests and term papers.)

Inu: (asleep on the couch, apparently passed out.)

Shippo: (curled up asleep)

Mir & San: (passed out with Mir holding San breasts. Apparently she is too tired to smack him...how sad...)

Izumi: (Got so mad at term papers that she got drunk and now laying sprawled out on the floor, drool running out of her mouth.)

Demkra: ... I'm alone on this one?.........Hmm..... I guess so......... poor guys....never had this much work in their lives...

* * *

I, I'm driving black on black

just got my license back

I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track.

I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride

because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight.

I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out

I got the car door open so you can jump in on the run.

Your mom don't know that you were missing.

She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing

Screaming

No, we're never gonna quit

ain't nothing wrong with it.

Just acting like we're animals.

No, no matter where we go

cause everybody knows

we're just a couple of animals.

So come on baby, get in.

Get in, just get in.

Check out the trouble we're in.

Animals:Nickelback

* * *

Chapter Ten: Ren

"WHAT?!! You need to go back to your time again?!" Inuyasha yelled loudly. They were in the Kamatochi Forest. They were taking a break near the stream. Shippo was asleep in the brush pile that Miroku fixed up. Izumi was in the stream, crazily trying to catch a fish (which she sucked at cause she just threw her hands up, screaming wildly at the fish and, strangely, at her reflection.) Sango was out getting firewood with Kirara.

"Yes, I have to go back. C'mon, it won't take that long." Kagome whined.

"Ugh! Fine! But Izumi will go with you. I have to get some things for food, cause Izumi can't fish worth a crap."

Izumi heard this and pounced on him, dancing the What-Did-You-Say dance. Kagome looked hopelessly at the screaming hanyou. 'He will never learn...' she thought. She grabbed her backpack and yelled to Izumi, "Lets go Izumi. I can run as fast as Inuyasha now, so I don't need to be carried anymore." Izumi nodded and jumped off of the squished hanyou.

"Ok, Kagome. Lets go!" she smiled happily as she got on her magical cloud and Kagome sped forward.

"Do you think we should help Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Miroku sighed and said, "lets just leave him. He looks worn out."

"_Oh, over the hills we go_

_seeing a buck and a doe._

_To the magical place of Kagome._

_We stop for nothing _

_and find the something_

_that we both are looking for._

_To the magical place of Kagome._

_And when we get there_

_we will tear_

_the magical sphere of the well._

_Oh, to the magical place of Kagome!"_

'Thank God she stopped singing...' Kagome thought as they reached the well.

'...That is the magical well that led me into this world...where I met Inuyasha...'

_Flashback_

_When she finally made it to the top, she saw hundreds of trees and flowers. 'Uh... where am I? Have I bumped my head and in a dream? But, this feels so real... Oh, the thousand year old tree is over there! Maybe if I go there, I'll be back home!' She ran toward the tree, almost tripping in the process. She didn't waste any time getting there. But, she stopped in her tracks when she saw something odd. A boy was pinned to the tree with an arrow. He had white hair and dog ears. He was dressed in a weird red kimono. 'Strange, they only wear them type of clothes in festivals and in the Feudal Era... could...could I really be in the Feudal Era? No, thats impossible. But, why do I have a feeling that it may be true? Maybe theres a village near here I can go to and ask where I am. But, first I want to touch that boy's ears. They look fuzzy.' She walked cautiously toward the boy. The closer she got to him, the hotter he looked. She got on top of a big root and stood next beside him. The arrow looked old and rusty. She looked up at his ears and brought her fingers up to them. She started to play with them, marveling how soft and fuzzy they were._

_%_

_The boy looked down coldly at her. "Hey Kikyou. I've been waiting a long time. Now be a man and pull out this arrow so I can kick your ass!" Kagome got up and said, "You're alive? But, the arrow." "I don't die so easily, Kikyou. Now get me down!" Kagome got mad. "Kikyou? I'm not Kikyou! I'm Kagome!"_

_%_

_Inuyasha's patience was wearing off. "Hurry or I'll slaughter all of you!" He cracked his knuckles once more, then started to charge. He was five feet from ripping Kagome's head off when she said these awful words: "Sit boy!" The beads pulsated, then Inuyasha was thrown to the ground. Kagome was surprised. 'Yay! I did it! Ok, a little more sits.' "Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy!" Inuyasha went deeper in the ground with every sit command. _

_He got up and tried to take the beads off. "What in the hell is these things?! Ugh! I can't take these damn things off! Hey, old woman, what the hell did you do to me?!" Kaede stepped up with a triumphant smile. "Those are the beads of subjugation. It will keep you under control. So now you can't kill us." Inuyasha hissed back, "I would of slaughtered you already if you didn't look half dead already!" Kaede turned to Kagome. "Kagome, whats the word?" Kagome smiled and said, "Sit boy." THUD!! Inuyasha plopped on the ground again. Kaede, satisfied now, got on the horse and said, "Lets go back to the village now. The strong hanyou isn't too strong against us now." Kagome giggled and walked off...._

_End flashback..._

"Helloo? Earth to Kagome? Can we go in the well now?" Izumi said, waving her hand in front of her face. Kagome snapped back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, lets go." She walked up on the well and looked down. 'Can I pass now since I am a hanyou now?' she thought. Her thoughts didn't last long cause Izumi grabbed her arm and jumped in the well. The blue light filtered through the air now, glowing brightly. Then, all was still.

"Whew. I can make it here even though I am a hanyou." Kagome blew in relief. She jumped out of the well and started to walk toward the house.

"Kagome, what a nice...whoa! You have ears! What happened?!" Kagome's mother exclaimed, jumping up off the couch. Souta jumped up too, as they both rubbed Kagome's ears. 'This is so embarrassing...' Kagome thought as Grampa walked in the room. He looked at Kagome and his eyes got wide.

"OH MY GOD!! KAGOME HAS BEEN TURNED INTO ONE OF THEM! GOD HELP ME!!! AHHHHH!!!" he screamed as he broke the window trying to get out. Kagome sighed as she went up to her room to change and to hide her and Izumi's ears.

At the market, thank goodness, Kagome didn't run into her friends. She smiled as she came out of the store with four big bags of food and what not. Her and Izumi walked along the sidewalk, talking about things when Kagome asked something personal.

"Hey, Izumi, have you ever had sex with anyone else besides Sesshomaru?" she asked. Izumi, being partly crazy anyway, answered, "no, I only banged Sesshomaru." (remember: in the normal storyline, she hasn't met me.)

"Oh."

At the well, they grabbed their bags and jumped into the well. The light sparkled for a moment, then disappeared. They got out of the well and was greeted by Inuyasha and the gang. Inuyasha, being the greedy mutt that he is, grabbed a bag out of Kagome's hand and started pawing through it. Kagome was about to say sit, when Miroku and Sango grabbed a bag. 'Eh, what the hell? Their excited. I won't say sit.' she thought as she got out some food.

"Yay! Ramen!!" Inuyasha squealed like a five year old girl. He ripped open the bag and poured it into the pot over the fire. Kagome sliced some carrots and beans to go in the ramen. Inuyasha's butt shook, probably trying to imitate a dog wagging his tail. Kagome had to giggle with that one.

"Ok, who wants ramen?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha jumped over to the pot, almost spilling it as he started to pour some in his dish. Kagome looked mad at him, but he didn't notice. He was too busy feeding his face. Kagome sighed and gave everyone else their bowls. They actually thanked her.

Thirty minutes later, they flew back to Kamatochi forest. They landed near the Kamatochi river, where Izumi pitifully tried to catch a fish. Kirara turned back into her cute kitty form as Shippo jumped in the river.

"Ahh... what a beautiful place to leave... oh well. When we kill Naraku, then we'll come back here." Kagome said as the rest packed up to leave. Kagome looked up at the sky. 'Hmm...looks like it will rain. We better hurry.' Kagome thought as they left the camp.

The sky turned dark blue as Kagome and the others found a cliff cave to sleep under. They went under the cliff and lit a fire. They sat down in front of the fire.

"Whew. Just in time! That storm is starting now." Izumi said. Kagome looked out of the mini cave. She saw thunder and rain pouring.

"Yeah. Just. But we'll have to build a sand hill so none of the rain pours in." Shippo replied.

"Good idea Shippo!" Miroku applauded as he got some sand and started to build. "C'mon y'all. Its fun!"

"What a dumb ass." Izumi said, but went to help. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled as they went to get sand.

!#!#!#!#REN!#!#!#!#!#!#REN!#!#!#!#!#!#!#REN!#!#!#!

It was the first snowstorm in November. The winds howled as snow piled up everywhere. It was 24 degrees as a strange female wolf hanyou walked through the woods. She shivered as the wind hit her face, knocking her down.

"Damn... I can't.....die.........." she said as the snow engulfed her.

!#!#!#!#REN!#!#!#!#!#!#REN!#!#!#!#!#!#!#REN!#!#!#!

Back at the cliff cave, everyone got closer to the fire as the rain turned into a snowstorm. The cave walls were ten feet high, so Miroku put a barrier up strong enough to keep the fire going, but not strong enough to keep the wind and snow out of the cave. It was 7:50 at night and the temperature was 14 degrees. Kagome huddled up near Inuyasha so he wrapped his kimono around her, shivering violently.

"God, this snowstorm is so cold!" Miroku yelled as he put his hands in his kimono. Sango and Shippo nodded, shivering as well. Inuyasha nodded, but then smelled something. It was faint, but it smelled like a hanyou that was hurt.

"Hey... I smell something. It smells like a hanyou thats hurt. Female by the smell. She can't be far if I can smell her from all that snow. I'm gonna go and see if I can find her." Inuyasha said as he got up to go out. Kagome told him to be careful as he walked out into the snowstorm.

Inuyasha's keen sense of smell was right. About a mile from the cave, he smelled a big pile of snow. It smelled like the hanyou. So, he got on four legs and started to dig. His 'thing' wouldn't of been so cold if he would of dug like a human. But, his dog-likeness took over.

Five minutes later, he found the body. He grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder as he ran back to the cave. 'The blood...it smells of Naraku....He must of did this to this poor hanyou.' he thought as he approached the cave.

Kagome rushed over as Inuyasha entered the cave. She took the hanyou and placed her on the camp sack near the fire. She stripped her, making Miroku and Inuyasha turn around as she started to treat the wounds. 'Damn...these wounds are severe. Must have been the cold that got to them.' she thought as she brought out some thread, a needle, rags, ointment, and bandages out of her backpack. She started to sew the huge wound on her side, careful not to hurt her.

When she was done with everything, she put on some new clothes for her and wrapped her up in the sack. She told everyone that all they could do now was wait until she got up. 'Thats strange...my sense of smell has gotten 10 times better now. I can smell this was Naraku's doings. That poor thing. I can't wait until we finally defeat him.' she thought as she cuddled near Inuyasha again.

They must have been asleep. Because now, it was in the morning, sun rising and the snow quit. The snow was already starting to melt as deer and wolves came out of their homes, looking for food again.

The hanyou stirred, then awoke. She had the prettiest blue eyes and black hair. Her black wolf ears twitched as Kagome said hi. She looked up at her, confused, then spoke.

"W...who are you?" the hanyou asked. Kagome told her about everyone and how they came across her. When she said Inuyasha, her eyes widened.

"Did you say Inuyasha? The great hanyou who will kill that bastard Naraku?!" she cried out. Inuyasha came up to her and proudly said yes.

"Well, thats good. Well, my name is Ren. I am a wolf hanyou as you can see. I was up in the mountains gathering some berries, when Naraku appeared. He gave me a jewel saying that if I killed Tensaigaromaru, the master demon slayer, he would reward me greatly. Well, I was almost ready to kill him, when I realized this was wrong. I turned back and there he was, angry. He wounded me, nearly killing me, when Tensaigaromaru came out. He warded off the demon, but I ran away, feeling guilty of almost killing him. Then, you found me. Thats all my story."

"That is so sad Ren. Well, why don't you take us to Tensaigaromaru so we can get information on Naraku." Kagome replied. Ren agreed, standing up, then falling. Miroku catching her.

"We are going to have to carry you, my dear. You can't walk with those wounds. Let me carry you." he said as Sango smacked him.

"You are not carrying her. Kirara will do that."

So, they got on Kirara as they headed for Kensaga Village, where the demon slayer master lives.

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#HALFWAYPOINT!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

When they got to Kensaga Village, Tensaigaromaru walked out of his house. He studied them deeply, then smiled.

"Welcome, strangers. This is Kensaga Village, where I, the great demon slayer Tensaigaromaru, live. What can I do for you? Please, come in. You must be tired." So, they went into his house.

"...Well, thats a long story," Tensaigaromaru said after they told him what was going on, "Well, I don't know much about this Naraku, but when I scared him off, he was headed toward the mountains, where wolf demons live. Strange, they are full demons, but most of them look like humans." Inuyasha's ears twitched in annoyance. 'Damn. Its Kouga. We really have to go there, where that bastard is? He'll be all over my Kagome...of course, I haven't marked her yet, but she is mine.' he thought as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"Where else? To Kouga's lair. That is where he was headed. Lets go, I ain't got all day."

"But, you must stay for dinner. We cook the finest rice, noodles, herbs, and berries." Tensaigaromaru said.

"Well, lets stay here for awhile. It can't hurt." Inuyasha said as he sat back down, panting with eagerness. 'Pig' Kagome thought.

At the end of the meal, it was time for them to leave. They said goodbye to Tensaigaromaru as they walked on.

"Since you don't have anywhere else to go, you can stay with us. We are a good crowd. Crazy, but fun." Kagome smiled at Ren. She smiled back and agreed to come with them. So, Ren became their companion as they headed toward Kouga.

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#ENDING:SORRYBUTTRUE!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

Demkra: Sorry it took so long dawgs! But, I just had the awfullest time at school. But, Thanksgiving break is almost here, so I'll try to make a Thanksgiving special. If I can't then I'll do a Christmas one. Thanks, review, and have a great laugh!

Everyone else: (Still passed out. Maybe they'll wake up in the next one.)


	11. Chapter 11 INUYASHA THANKSGIVING SPECAL

Remember! I don't own any Inuyasha character. I do own Megundo, Kimotanmaru, Mekomu, Hakaro, Jensagaru, Markenzo, Tsurumagumi, Kiromagumi, Karamando, Tensaigaromaru, and LadyIzumi101 owns Izumi, but I own what she does or say.

Demkra: Yeehaw!! Time for an Inuyasha special!!!

Izumi: Yeah!! Alright dawgs!

Inu: Cool!

Kag: Sweet!

Ren: What is an Inuyasha special? Is it one of them prostitute sex moves?

Demkra: No, its where when an important date comes up, like Thanksgiving or Christmas, when I write a story dealing with that. I will be in all of the specials, but the next chapter, you will keep on the story like you never met me.

Ren: That sounds cool. Lets start.

Demkra: Okay. Sounds good to me! (NOTE: CONTAINS DIRTY MATERIAL. IF YOUR OFFENDED BY THIS, THEN DON'T READ IT.)

_+_+_+_+_+_+SPECIAL_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+SPECIAL_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

This time, this place

misused, mistakes.

Too long, too late.

Who was I to make you wait.

Just one chance

Just one breath.

Just in case there's just one left.

Cause you know,

you know, you know.

That I love you

I have loved you all along.

And I miss you.

Been far away for far too long.

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go.

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore.

Far Away: Nickelback

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+SPECIAL+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+SPECIAL_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Inuyasha Special 2: Thanksgiving

It was a beautiful day in the Feudal era. It was nearly Thanksgiving, where everyone come together to eat and celebrate. Inuyasha and the team was resting peacefully at a river. Their new team member, Ren, was eating some berries. Kagome was reading her Social Studies book, falling so far behind in school for coming to the Feudal era. She didn't mind, of course. I mean, what would you rather do: be in school or be near a hot ass guy or girl from a different time period. If you ask me, I would rather be near a hot chick. But in Kagome's situation, a hot guy.

Izumi was trying to catch fish again in the river. She wouldn't eat them, because Kouga doesn't like that and because it was wrong to kill. Human or animal, it was still wrong. (I would like to tell all you readers that I hate spaying\neutering\euthanizing\hunting\hurting animals. And I hate anyone that does. Sorry, but I had to tell this, so I can try to make a difference in how animals are treated. If you would like to know more, please email me at . It will show that I am a female called Shelly, but that is for hiding. I have this crazy bitch that I dated and now she will stop at nothing to find me. I am a male, just hiding from that crazy ho. She doesn't know about fanfiction, so I don't have to hide here. So, just to be clear. I am a male, just hiding. Ok, back to the story. Oh, one more thing. I made an organization called PASNECA, People Against Spaying Neutering Euthanizing and Cruelty to Animals. It ain't a real organization yet, but I'm gonna try to make it real.)

Izumi would throw her hands up in the air, crying out crazily, and splashing water everywhere. She didn't realize that all of the fish was scared away from all that crazy crap. In the water, the fish said that there is a crazy, ugly monster thrashing about wildly in the water to all of their friends, thank God Izumi didn't know that.

"Hey, Izumi! You will never catch fish like that. You need to be calm instead of being a crazy bitch." Inuyasha blabbed his mouth. Izumi's ears twitched. She turned around mad and jumped on him, doing a dance that even I wouldn't be able to describe. Inuyasha's helpless body pounded to the ground as she kept dancing on him. (Poor guy... I really need to give him a break....NAH!!!)

A few miles away, Wolfi, the coolest, handsomest, most courageous (Inu: Shut the hell up about you and get to the story!!! Demkra: Fine!) Well, he was that cute hanyou from the birthday party special. His nose was held high in the air, smelling the sexy Izumi and her friends.

"Alright! A Thanksgiving party ain't nothing without my homies. I'll go and see them!" Wolfi smiled as he trampled across the forest.

"Hey guys!! Long time, no smell in my case!" Wolfi yelled as he appeared from the forest. Everyone looked at him.

"Hey hot stuff!" Izumi yelled, getting off of the poor dog. Wolfi smiled while trying to keep his 'thing' under control. He looked at everyone and stopped at Ren.

"Hey! I see you met another hanyou. What is up my home dawg! I am Wolfi, the great wolf hanyou. Who are you?" Ren giggled and replied, "My name is Ren. I joined them not too long ago. They are a real crowd pleaser, especially Izumi. She is so funny." Izumi smiled as Wolfi nodded.

"Well, Thanksgiving is almost here. Why don't you all come to another one of my secret places. I found it two days ago. It is beautiful. We are going to have a party, so bring all friends alike."

"Hey, Inuyasha? Can we invite Sesshomaru? I know you don't like him, but if we treat him good, he'll eventually become our friends. Just like you did with me and the others."

"What?! I ain't going to invite that dumb youki. He will be in my way! Then the festival will be ruined!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome replied, "well, he needs to be in it too. C'mon. Just for me?" Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"I'll tell ya what. If you only invite him and not Kouga, then I will agree."

"Damn." Kagome said, wanting Kouga to be in it too. "Fine. Lets go get Sesshomaru."

"Uh... I am completely lost. Who is this Sesshomaru?" Wolfi asked. Kagome told him and he replied, "Well, that is a story. Too bad him and Inuyasha don't get along. Thanksgiving is a cool time to spend with them. Oh well, lets go then." Wolfi replied. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo got on Kirara as Kagome, Ren, Inuyasha, Izumi, and Wolfi got their legs ready. They took off toward Sesshomaru.

"Me lord! I found a fish! I found a ...Blah!" The hideous Jaken replied as the fish slapped him on the mouth. He dropped him, wiping the water from his eyes. Sesshomaru appeared out of the woods, looking at him.

"Sorry me lord! That darn fish slapped me." Jaken replied as he bowed down to him. Sesshomaru was about to hit him, when Rin appeared.

"Look what I got lord Sesshomaru. I have some berries and some fruit." Sesshomaru smiled at the little human as he sat down to eat.

It wasn't long until Inuyasha and the others came across him. Kirara turned back into a kitten as Kagome walked up to him.

"Hey Sesshomaru. Whats up? Hey, we are going to celebrate Thanksgiving. Do you want to come? We have a lot of food. And I heard the scenery is great, from what Wolfi was talking about."

"...Who is Wolfi?" he asked. Kagome explained him and Ren. When she got done, he got up.

"Just for a little while. I don't want to be there long. Where is the site?"

"Oh, just about five miles from here. Lets go shall we?" Wolfi said as he started to head toward the site. Everyone else followed, with Sesshomaru in the back.

When they got there, they were flabbergasted. There was trees with beautiful red and orange leaves, a big lake that stretched for miles, a big table for the food, a rock slide that you can slide down from to hit the water, lavender flowers, ducks, swans, dolphins, and a big blue colored stone. Izumi was amazed at the stone. It was twice her size, with a carving of wolves on it. She smiled as Wolfi walked to her.

"Beautiful ain't it?"

"Yes. Just like you." That made Wolfi hide his lower body with a huge leaf from the gigantic tree in the center of the place. Izumi giggled as Wolfi blushed. (Although you couldn't see it, seeing that I have black fur. This is late in the story, but in specials, Izumi is my babe and Sesshomaru doesn't like her. But in the normal story, she is in love with Sesshomaru. Just so you know Izumi. Sorry, but it makes it more interesting.)

Sesshomaru sat down at the table, feeling awkward not sitting on the ground. Wolfi came over with one of those huge twisted hornlike things that fruit goes in. He sat it down in the center, followed by Izumi and Ren holding fruit. (Just so you know. The hanyou following Inuyasha's group is spelled Ren. The little girl that follows Sesshomaru is spelled Rin. Complicated, but easy.)

Wolfi then took out what Sesshomaru thought was long, white sticks with a tiny rope at the tip of it. Later, he realized it was something called 'candles'. It had a vanilla smell to them, which would be stronger once lit.

It was now the 24th of November, two days before the Thanksgiving festival. In other villages and towns, people were buying turkeys and vegetables for the big day. All of the towns and villages used only demon turkeys, because one thing, it was wrong to kill an animal. The second is because demon turkeys are huge with more nutrition in them than any healthy food alive. Demon turkeys range anywhere from 6-28 feet and weigh about 100-385 pounds, perfect for a huge celebration. Demon turkeys aren't very powerful, but any unsuspecting human can be pecked or ate to death. In the square is where the huge festivals take place, with music and wandering salesmen that sold valuable things for incredible prices.

Wolfi went out to town, the rest staying at the spot where their festival would be. He needed to get some fruit and vegetables and maybe a huge turkey. For the few years he has been here, he had never got a 200 pound turkey. Maybe this time, he will get a big turkey, but they are expensive. If demon turkeys weren't so dangerous, it would be sold cheaply. But killing demon turkeys are hard work that takes an average of ten people and over 30 arrows. In feudal Japan, only the war groups had guns, so none of the people could shoot the demons. Wolfi sighed, thinking he should go back to the present and get a gun there, but the shots would trigger the war government to find the guy who had it. 'Life is so dumb...' Wolfi thought as he reached the market.

"Demon turkeys! Get your demon turkeys here! We have a fine 285 pound turkey for a low price of 8500 dominoes (about 2000 in American money.)" Wolfi walked up to the market man and asked him, "Would you maybe go down on the price a little bit? I have gotten only a turkey less than 200 pounds and I really want one for my friends? Please?" The market man thought for a minute. "I guess I can go down a little. I mean, the economy is going good right now, so what the hell. How does 7500 dominoes sound?" Wolfi counted his money.

"I only have 7000 dominoes." The market man thought for a minute. Finally, he said, "Well, it is a holiday, so yes, I will accept your money. Do you need someone to help you get it?" "No. I will just use my strength. I have been working out for years. I should be able to carry it." So, Wolfi grabbed the humongous turkey and hoisted it up. It was lighter than he expected. He thanked the guy and headed toward the secret place.

When he got there, Izumi was amazed. "Damn! You have a huge demon turkey! That would last us for weeks!" "Maybe not, since Inuyasha eats like a pig." Kagome stated. Inuyasha looked at her funny.

"I don't eat that bad do I?" Shippo laughed as Kagome and Inuyasha fought for a bit. Wolfi sat the turkey down and said, "Now I will have to go back to get some vegetables. Wait here until I get some." And with that, he walked on. Izumi followed him this time, being amazed at his body.

"...And that will come down to 278 dominoes." The vegetable man said. Wolfi pulled out some hidden money and paid him. Now, they had a huge pumpkin, twenty carrots, two heads of lettuce, tomatoes, corn, and twenty bottles of wine. Him and Izumi started to walk back.

"You know, I have missed you terribly the moment you left." Wolfi replied as they were walking. Izumi smiled and said, "Well, I have missed you too. You are so hot. Hey, after the festival, could we do some crazy crap?" "Oh, you know me too well Izumi." Wolfi grinned back at Izumi, thinking of the last time they did it. Izumi got a little frisky, and they both talked dirty to each other until they got back to the place. He sat all of the vegetables down on the table and arranged the wine. He placed a boom box in the middle of the table, telling everybody that Nickelback and AC\DC was the coolest music in the world. The people from the feudal era looked confused, but him and Kagome giggled.

On November 25, they played in the water, splashing and having fun. A little wolf pup came up to Izumi and she petted and hugged him almost to death, then playing with him. The mother wolf sat away from them, smiling at her pup. Inuyasha slid down the slide into the water, knocking Miroku out in the process. He pulled Miroku up out of the water and then went back for more.

Yes, it was a fun day indeed. Wolfi told them all about the present era, about cars and cellphones and other cool stuff. He told about the Internet and how he loved it. But, he cursed about how they were treating animals in that era too. He said they hunted, abused, killed, spayed, and neutered animals for the fun of it. He said that they said dogs and cats were overpopulated and they had to fix them to prevent unwanted litters in the world, but he said that there is approximately 6 billion humans in the world, plenty of homes and even about 2 billion to spare. He said the unwanted animals go to a shelter and if they wasn't in a home in a week, they euthanized them.

"I mean, you don't see the human adoption center keeping unwanted humans for a week and then euthanize them. They keep them until their 18 and let them go. That is bullshit. And the ones that do get adopted, they don't fix them. They let them have unwanted litters and human population goes soaring. Animals want to have a family too, that ain't fair. If I controlled the world, animals would be treated like kings, not gods because theres only one God to do that job. And his son to help. But, animals wouldn't be fixed. They wouldn't be hunted. It would be a good world then. I hope I see the day when that happens, but from what I seen, everyone is going to hell. I mean, I have tons of dogs and cats and they ain't fixed and their happier than ever. My place is their free land. If anyone gets a hold of them, they would be slaves. So if you all live to see the day when you all can settle down and have animals, don't fix them. God gave them their love organs, only he can take that away from them, just like human lives." Wolfi spoke with rage, happiness, and courage. Everyone applauded him, whistling and hooting him on.

"That is so true brother!" Kagome yelled, thinking about her intact cat Buyou. Wolfi bowed and settled down for the night. Tomorrow, they would party their asses off.

Finally, on November 26, they partied. They opened the wine and cut the turkey. They popped glasses as they drank to everything. Nickelback pounded through the boom box. Yes, it was a huge celebration.

"Hey, Izumi, letz go zomewhere and talk." Wolfi said, drunk. Izumi nodded and they walked off. They went far in the woods and sat down. Wolfi passionately slid his hand around her shoulder, making Izumi shudder in ecstasy. She leaned back into his arms, moaning slightly. (God I love the situation I'm in right now!)

Wolfi slowly took off her clothes as Izumi did the same to him. Then, they kissed passionately, tongue's inside each others mouths. Wolfi slowly lowered her to the ground and entered her. Her head rolled back, moaning loudly. Wolfi moved real slow at first. He knew that it makes it ten times better if you start out slow. He kissed her breasts and neck, listening to the sweet sound of her.

She started to move with him about five minutes into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, begging for a kiss. He kissed her, telling her that he loved her. She smiled and looked up at the sky. It was late in the evening, the sunset turning the sky an orange color. She closed her eyes, thinking about the pleasure he was giving her. 'I love him so much...' she thought.

Behind some bushes, Miroku spied. He was uh....playing with himself... thinking he was the one on top of her. He slipped off, unnoticed, and found them. 'This is what he was doing the last time. I wish I was there to see that one. Well, at least I see this one!' He thought, trying not to make a noise. Of course, he didn't realize the really pissed Sango behind him five feet away. She didn't want to confront him now, because she wanted Wolfi to get done, so she watched the perverted monk. 'I thought he loved me! Well, it is half my fault because I won't do that with him, but I am waiting...maybe I shouldn't wait anymore. Maybe I should give him a chance. I will go and ask Kagome.' She decided and went back toward the secret place.

"Oh yeah....give it to me....." Izumi moaned loudly. They were starting to get faster now, both of them moving with each other. Wolfi smiled and replied, "Oh, I will definitely give it to you." Then, his climax came, getting deep in her. She came next, screaming and digging her claws in his back once again, this time, more deeply. Wolfi got off of her a minute later, laying down next beside her. She was still moaning softly with her eyes closed.

"Was that one good?" Wolfi asked. Izumi said yes real loud and Wolfi kissed her. Miroku, at that time, got done and silently walked away.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_SPECIAL_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_SPECIAL_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Well, it is time to say good-bye Wolfi." Kagome said. Sesshomaru had already left an hour ago, and now it was time for them to go. Wolfi smiled and replied, "Don't forget now. Christmas is the coolest festival. Make sure you bring presents and I will meet up with you again. Bye Izumi." Izumi smiled dirtily at him and waved. They turned around and headed east.

'Yes. Christmas is only a month away. It will be great. I love that hanyou. Well, until next time my love.' Izumi thought as they disappeared in the sunlight. Wolfi smiled and walked his way.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_ENDING+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_EL_FIN_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Demkra: Well, there it is for ya! Another awesome special by your host, the great Wolfi! Or Demonkrater!

Inu: So, Miroku, you spied on them.

Mir: (Looking nervously at Sango.)

San: Well, that is how he rolls. Hes like a prostitute, going to one, then the other. Pervert. (Walks off, probably pissed.)

Demkra: Miroku, you need to learn better. Why don't you talk to her and see if you all can make up.

Mir: (Nods and goes in search of Sango.)

Izumi: Well, looks like its you and me again when the next special gets here.

Demkra: (Looks dirtily toward Izumi.) Oh, you know it baby!

Sess: Yeah, but shes mine in the normal story.

Demkra: (Pouts then talks.) I guess your right. Well, until next time you all! Keep on rocking dawgs! And review too! Bye!

All: Bye!

A LITTLE BIT ABOUT PASNECA:

If you read the entire story, you should know I talked about PASNECA. Well, I am hoping I can make that a reality some day. I really want to make a difference in how animals are treated. For all you hunters that read this, it is to wrong to hunt animals. They say it helps the deer population steady, but you are only hurting yourself and them. You will go to hell for it too. Like it says in the commandments: Thou shall not kill. Whether its animals or humans. You say Jesus and early humans hunted and fished. Well, that was then. You didn't see chocolate and a lot of other food except for meat, but that is different now. Now, there is tons of food, why kill? Joy? That is like saying killing humans is fun. Actually, you are saying it. Because to me, animals are humans, they just talk in a different language and have fur or hooves. Please, be the next voice for animals. Don't hunt.

Now, about spaying and neutering. How would you like it if someone cut your balls off or ovaries out and you couldn't have kids? You say animals don't have families or that making love is called mating or reproducing for animals. And you say that when female animals bleed, you refer to it as heat instead of periods. ITS THE SAME DAMN THING!!! Humans bleed, when they do it, they make love just like animals. They have families. So do animals. They just leave the nest earlier than humans and they have more kids at a time than we do. So what? Its the same thing. God put them on this earth to make love and have kids, if you think otherwise, say that to God. Go on, I dare you. Just like thou shall not kill, only God can take their love parts away from them, just like human lives. He takes them or leaves them. Same thing for cutting off their tails or pricking their ears up and other horrible things they do to Rotweilers and Dobermans and other types of dogs and cats. So, if you really are Christian, be on God's side: Don't spay and neuter them.

Euthanizing animals is horrible. I mean, do you see human adoption centers giving human kids one week to find a home, then kill them? NO! Animals need to have the same rights as humans. There is no difference between us. We both eat, we both drink, we both use the bathroom, we both sleep don't we? Well, their humans then. Killing animals just because they don't have a home is wrong. If Jesus was still here, he would take in every single thing without a home and care for them. Why can't shelters care for them until they die or have a home? Its ridiculous of how we treat animals. Thats why I get my animals from Wal-Mart parking lot. They aren't fixed or they don't get euthanized just because they can't find a home. You should do the same. Maybe the shelters will get the message and do exactly like human shelters. So please, stay on God's side and do not euthanize them or spay and neuter them. You go to hell if you do.

Cruelty to animals is the least bad thing because when someone abuses animals, they actually get them in trouble, just like if you abuse a human. They don't give them a long imprisonment like they do with human abuse though, but at least they try to stop it. But, cruelty to animals is wrong. I mean, did you hear what these guys did? They stuck a cat or puppy in a grill or oven and cooked him, him screaming in pain. And what did they get? Couple years in prison. Why can't they do what they did to them. Stick them in an oven and turn it on. See how they like that. They wouldn't like it, I can tell you that. So, do God's will and do not hurt them.

I thought of PASNECA when I went into my Spanish 3 teachers room. She had a sign that said ASPCA. I thought and thought and thought and finally came up with something that you could say or spell. Of course hunting ain't in PASNECA, but it is under cruelty to animals. Because, PASNECHA didn't look right to me, so I categorized it into cruelty. I currently have five members. I won't tell you their names, but I beg you to join. You could make a difference for them babies suffering everywhere. I ain't even asking for a monthly payment, just the joy of seeing someone hate spaying\neutering\euthanizing\hurting animals is enough payment for me. So, the next time you want a puppy or a kitten, don't get them fixed. If you don't want puppies or kittens, then confine them in a closed off area until they get off of their periods. I have 8 dogs and 12 cats. They are all intact and healthy and happy as they can be. I will tell you a story. A year ago, a strange cattle dog appeared out of nowhere and, like all the others that get dropped off here, I took her in. since she was a female, I didn't know if she was fixed, so I kept her for half a year, plenty of time to see if she starts her period. She didn't, so I found a great couple to take care of her. I do not keep fixed animals, they just look so sad and I don't want my babies to see that. I give them to good homes, but surprisingly, I only found five that was fixed. The other 20 or 30 was intact, so I kept them all. Sadly, last year, someone ran over Blackberry. I hate anyone who runs over even a small mouse. You don't see human bodies on the road dead do you? Maybe, but they find the one who does it and sends them to prison. They don't do that with people that run over those possums and squirrels and other helpless babies. So, be a real Christian: Do not spay, neuter, euthanize, hurt, hunt, or any other bad stuff to animals. Thanks for listening. PASNECA will someday reach the hearts of hopefully, thousands. Bye y'all.


	12. Chapter 12 The Amazing Train Ride pt 1

Remember! I don't own any Inuyasha character. I do own Megundo, Kimotanmaru, Mekomu, Hakaro, Jensagaru, Markenzo, Tsurumagumi, Kiromagumi, Karamando, Tensaigaromaru, and LadyIzumi101 owns Izumi, but I own what she does or say.

Demkra: I hope you liked the Thanksgiving special. Now, it is time for the train ride!

Kag: Alright! Inuyasha acts so strange around them.

Inu: What the hell is a train?

Kag: See what I mean? It is going to be funny.

Demkra: Yes, especially because Izumi is going to travel with you all. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Kirara, and Ren can't come with you.

Ren: Come on. Please?

Demkra: You are so pretty. Ok. You can go too, but the rest will be gone for the next six or seven chapters. Don't worry you all. I will make some short chapters with them in it. So, here is the 12th chapter of Heavy Rainfall!

!#!#!#!#!#TRAIN!#!#!#!#!#!#RIDE!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

I reside in 209, you're in 208.

You moved in last Friday night,

and I just couldn't wait.

So I tried to call across the hall

to ask you out someday.

But a lineup formed outside your door,

and I was way to late.

Well I'd rather start off slow

this whole things like

some sort of race.

Instead of winning what I want

I'm sitting here in second place.

Because somewhere

the one I wanna be with's

with somebody else.

Oh god, I wanna be that

someone that you're with.

I wanna be that someone

that you're with.

And I can talk about it all day long

till I run out of breath.

But I still wanna be that

someone that you're with.

I've got to be that

someone that you're with.

And I'm pacing by the phone.

Cause I hate to be alone.

And if you're out there with him

somewhere and just about to kiss.

God I wanna be that

someone that you're with.

Someone That You're With: Nickelback

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#TRAIN!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#RIDE!#!#!#!

Chapter 12. The Amazing Train Ride pt. 1

Kagome paced around her room holding a letter from the Luxury Time Inn and Ship Cruise. Inuyasha dropped her off at her time about ten minutes ago to get some things for the Feudal era. But, what he didn't know was that he was going on a trip. Train trip to be exact.

'Oh man...what am I gonna do? The Luxury Time Inn and Ship Cruise, or LTISC, is a huge place to go to, especially when you don't have to pay for it.' Kagome once again read the letter out loud.

'Dear Kagome,

Hello there Kagome. We are from the Luxury Time Inn and Ship Cruise, or LTISC, as you may see. We have selected twenty people to come and spend five weeks at our Inn in Sendai, Japan. As you may know, it costs about $10,000 to sleep in our inn and go on our ship cruise, not to mention about $1,500 to get to Sendai. But, our twenty guests will get to come and stay in our inn and go on a ship cruise for nothing. Thats right: nothing. It is a huge offer not everyone gets everyday.

Now, when you get to Tokyo's train station, you will give this letter to the train that says LTISC. You may bring up to two friends who will also get the free treatment. You will each receive a prepaid $10,000 shopping card that will be valid in any store, free meals, and a card that will be the key to your dorm room. Do not lose the dorm card, because we only give one to each of you.

You will be in Sendai for five weeks, which altogether would cost anyone else $124,000. This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, so be ready. We will be departing two days from now. Bring any friend and have a great trip. -Sincerely, Kosciusko, gov. of LTICS-'

"I have to go on this one time trip! Hey! I got it! Inuyasha and Ren can come with me! Of course, we all would have to hide our ears. But that will be easy! Oh....I forgot one thing...the new moon is coming and Inuyasha's hair will turn black, then white again....Well...I'll think about that plan once we go!" Kagome yelled, then ran out of the house, screaming like a madman.

Kagome leaped into the well, drastically excited. If she wouldn't of used the bathroom when she was home, she would of peed herself. She leaped out of the well and ran smack into Inuyasha.

THUD! Inuyasha pounded to the ground, with Kagome on top of him. She got up and picked the poor hanyou up.

"Sorry Inuyasha, but guess what! I have one a five week trip to Sendai! And I get to choose two people to come with me! And you and Ren will come! But, I will have to hide our ears! So, lets go back and get ready. Souta said that the letter came two days ago, so we only have six hours to get ready, so lets-" Inuyasha put his hand over Kagome's mouth, cutting her short.

"Damn girl, stop talking like you drunk." Inuyasha smiled at her. He let go of her mouth.

"Wait. If your going to this trip, won't you be gone where we won't see you for five weeks?" Miroku asked. Kagome sat down and explained how this trip was awesome and that she would miss all of them.

"Well, we do need a break from Naraku. Ok then, bye you all." Sango and the rest yelled, crying and whimpering as Inuyasha, Ren, and Kagome jumped into the well.

"Well, lets go and spend five weeks in Kaede's Village." Miroku wiped a tear while he said that. Everyone agreed and went to Kaede.

!#!#!#!#YMCA!#!#ITSFUNTOSAY!#!#!#YMCA!#!#UH!#SORRY!#!

Kagome burst through the door of her home, knocking it out of its hinges. That startled Grampa and he once again ran out screaming, "THEIR BACK! OH DEAR BARBIE HELP ME!!!" Kagome practically dragged Inuyasha and Ren to her room. She shut the door behind them and got out a big suitcase. She put three pairs of shirts, shorts, underwear, and only two bras (unless you want Inuyasha to wear one.) into the suitcase. Then, she packed three toothbrushes, three brushes, black, furry tape, and some white, furry tape. Then, she got out the spare black and white furry tape and taped everyones ears down. With the fur on the tape, you couldn't see the ears. It blended them very well.

Inuyasha and Ren started scratching their ears with their hind legs. "Man! Do we have to wear this?! It hurts my ears! I can't hear like a dog anymore!" Inuyasha whined. "Yeah! I can't hear like a wolf now!"

"Quit your bellyaching. We have to do this." Kagome said, also scratching the ear tape. "But, it will be worth it, I promise. Ah! We only have one hour to get to the train station! Quick! Lets go!" Kagome yelled dragging the suitcase behind her.

Now, let me tell you this. Inuyasha and Ren have never seen a train before, so the language they say might be bad. But, I will bleep out the huge bad words.

At the train station, Kagome walked up to the guy taking everyones invitations. She handed him the letter and stepped on the train. But, she stopped when she heard Inuyasha yelling.

"What the f--- is this thing?! Kagome! Look out! Its going to eat you!" Inuyasha yelled, holding on to his sword's handle. Kagome turned around. "Inuyasha! Do not pull that thing out! This is a train! It won't hurt you! It takes you to places faster, just like my bike."

"Yeah, and I guess this dragon won't digest us when we're inside it." Inuyasha replied. Ren then said, "I ain't getting on this f---in' thing. It might eat us. And then who will tell everyone else that we died walking into a dragon?" Kagome then got a little impatient.

"Look you dumb asses! This thing isn't a dragon and it ain't going to eat you or digest you. It has chairs and seats to sit down on until we get there. So get in the G-- d--- thing!" Kagome spat.

"You gotta be f---in' us man! We ain't getting on this damn thing." Inuyasha replied angrily.

"If you don't, I will say the 's' word and make you eat gravel, or in this case, pavement. And believe me, it will hurt more than ground." Inuyasha gulped. He didn't want to be sitted. So, very slowly, he edged his way in the train, taking longer than a 100 year old man trying to take a dump. When he got to the top, he looked around. He saw a lot of people, so he guessed that it wasn't going to eat them, unless the people on here are stupid. He gave the A-Ok signal to Ren. Then, she started to get on slowly. When she got to the top, Kagome found their train dorm room to sit and sleep in. She opened the door and sat down. Inuyasha and Ren sat down across from her. Kagome found the three card keys and the three shopping cards. She gave them to Inuyasha and Ren. Then, the food guy opened their door.

"Hello. Welcome to the LTICS. I will be serving dinner and snacks. Another guy will do the breakfast and lunch. So, would you like anything?" Kagome replied yes and ordered some food. Since it was in the present, she got some cheeseburgers and French fries and rice and wine. Everyone ate till their hearts content.

"BURP!! Oh man. That was the best food I ever had!" Ren yelled, picking her teeth with her claw. "I agree. Your time has the best foods around, especially the drinks." Inuyasha replied, taking a sip of the wine. Kagome smiled and told him not to drink too much. "Now, lets go to bed." She opened a compartment in the wall and found a triple bed. She got on bottom, Ren in the middle, and Inuyasha on the top. They fell asleep real quick, dreaming about random things.

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#YIPEE!#!#!#!#!#TRAINRIDE!#!#!#!#!#!

Kagome woke up first. She got up and used the bathroom. Once she done that, she took a shower and changed into a Creed t-shirt. 'Man. The first day on this train and already I'm missing the others. If I ever go on another trip, I'll bring them.' She thought as Ren woke up. She used the bathroom and took a shower.

"Hey Ren. Good morning. How are you?" Kagome asked. Ren rubbed her back and replied, "Damn. The first night on a moving metal dragon really hurts your back. And, my ears are killing me. But, how are you going to hide our hair when the night of the full moon hits? My hair turns brown during it and my mood swings a bit. And, since you're a hanyou now, your hair will turn brown. If you have white hair, it will be black. Black, brown. Blond, red. Red, white. Brown, blond. So, what is your plan?" Kagome half-smiled. "Well, you all won't like it but, we will color our hair to match our human form. Don't worry. It won't hurt. But, it smells bad and it might shock you. Don't tell Inuyasha. Because if he knew, then it would be hell trying to color him. So, when the meeting of everyone is done, we'll go back here and color our hair."

"Yawn. Hey, whats going on?" Inuyasha woke up, rubbing his taped ears. Ren and Kagome looked at each other and then replied, "Nothing. Lets just go and meet everyone." So, they all walked out of their room and went in the diner cart.

When they got in there, there was the twenty people that have been invited, plus about ten more that had been brought by their friends. They took a seat near the end of the huge table and the greeting commenced.

"Hello there, I am Russel. I am 24 and I love hiking and sporting events. This is my wife, Sandy. We have been married for 4 years." Russel said, then sat down.

"I am John."

"I am Samantha and this is my boyfriend Tom."

"I am Josh."

"I am Julian."

"I am Tabatha."

"I am Kristy and this is my friend Rachael."

"I am Bob with my friend Jack."

"I am Donna with my husband Copper."

"I am Madison."

"I am Will with my friend Andy."

"I am Paige."

"I am Southworth and my fiancé is Lupin." (In real life, Lupin is my best friend.)

"I am Ken."

"I am Billy with my friend Conner."

"I am Brandon."

"I am Susie."

"I am Raven with my boyfriend Flame."

"I am Chad."

"I am Kagome and these are my friends Inuyasha and Ren." (Sorry about all of those 'I am' but it was quicker just to say that.) Chad looked at Ren with seduction in his eyes. Ren seen him looking at her breasts, but ignored him.

"Well, we met everyone, so lets eat." Raven said. Everyone dug into the huge feast. There was apples, lettuce, salads, grilled chicken, hamburgers, fries, mashed potatoes, pecan pie, fruits and vegetables, and a lot more. They stuffed themselves silly. When everyone was done, they got up and went back into their dorms.

"Ok. Inuyasha, come here. I have an excellent way to hide your hair when you turn into a human." Inuyasha went to her and turned around. Kagome got out the color changer and worked it into his hair. He complained about the stench, but Kagome said it would be over soon. In her and Ren's mind, they laughed and imagined the look on his face when he sees his new hair color.

"Ok. All done. Now, wait for twenty minutes, then wash your hair out real good. Then, you will see how it changed. Now, Ren, you come here." While Kagome did Ren's hair, Inuyasha tried not to scratch his head. He whimpered and whined, but didn't scratch.

After Kagome did her hair, Inuyasha got into the shower. He washed his hair three times and got out of the shower. He dried his hair and turned to look at himself in the mirror. What he saw shocked him. He screamed and ran out of the shower room, eyes mad. Kagome couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR YOU BITCH!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It is a color changer. Don't worry. It ain't permanent. It will be back once we get back to Tokyo. We both are doing it too, so don't have a heart attack." Inuyasha stared at her for a while, then sat down, feeling his hair all over.

When Ren got out of the shower, Kagome went in. Ren sat down next beside Inuyasha and smiled.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Inuyasha asked, paranoid. "Yep. Sorry about keeping it a secret. You wouldn't of did it if you knew what it did. Sorry, but we have to hide our identity for now." It was no use crying over spoiled milk. What was done, was done. And Inuyasha had to accept it. He sighed and went over to the bed and got up on it. He laid down and went to sleep.

!#!#!#!#!#SORRY!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#THE!#!#!#END!#!

Demkra: Oh, that was too funny!

Inu: No it ain't! Look at my pretty hair! Its ruined! You are going to pay big time!

Kag: Inuyasha....SIT!

POW!

Demkra: Well, thats all folks! Review and laugh.

Inu: (Wrote a little story about Wolfi to get him back for what he done to his poor hair. Here it is:)

Inuyasha's story about Demonkrater (Wolfi)

One day, the gay Wolfi was walking. He saw his reflection in the water. The water thought he was so ugly, that the lake dried out. Wolfi went walking again. He came across some bears. Now, bears don't run from most things, but when they saw Wolfi, they ran away screaming in horror. Wolfi walked into a bar. Everyone there died of a heart attack and the beer went moldy. He walked out of the bar. He went into Obama's speech session. He saw him and screamed off like a girl. He walked out. He seen Michael Jackson. He politely said, "Oh my!" and went the other way. Wolfi found Naraku. Naraku blew up. Wolfi sat down on the grass. The grass died and the whole ground blew up. He fell to Hell. The devil himself screamed and pleaded God to take him into heaven. Wolfi went back to Earth. He seen me. I beat the shit out of him and left. Wolfi got up out of his blood. He walked onto a train track. A train hit him at 450 mph. He was crushed on the window. The driver passed out and the train kept going. Forever and ever. Never more.

End of Inuyasha's disturbing story.

Demkra: (Got mad, tore the paper up, and knocked him. Inuyasha passed out and Demonkrater looked at the audience.) Uh, sorry about that disturbing story. He was mad at me and planned to get me back, of course I got him back again, so yeah. Bye y'all! Have fun and howl at the moon!


	13. Chapter 13 The Amazing Train Ride pt 2

Remember! I don't own any Inuyasha character. I do own Megundo, Kimotanmaru, Mekomu, Hakaro, Jensagaru, Markenzo, Tsurumagumi, Kiromagumi, Karamando, Tensaigaromaru, and LadyIzumi101 owns Izumi, but I own what she does or say.

Demkra: Sorry about that little story Inuyasha made. Of course, I am not gay or ugly, so I pummeled him in the last chapter. So, here is the second part of the train ride.

Inu: Damn you Wolfi.

Demkra: Well, it is only hair color. You should thank me for not chopping off your ears.

Inu: (Shut up)

Kag: Well, Ren. Looks like you have a stalker. Someone called Chad.

Ren: Yeah, creepy. (shudders)

Demkra: Sorry about this Ren, but he will try to rape you a few times.

Ren: Man, you suck.

Demkra: I know. Sorry. Here is the story. (And I have a little surprise for you Izumi.)

!#!#!#!#!#!#TRAIN!#!#!#!#!#!#RIDE!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

I'm through with standing in line

the clubs we'll never get in.

Its like the bottom of the ninth

and I'm never gonna win.

This life hasn't turned out

quite the way I want it to be. (Tell me what you want.)

I want a brand new house

on an episode of Cribs

and a bathroom I can play baseball in.

And a king size tub big enough

for ten plus me. (So what you need?)

I'll need a credit card thats got no limit

and a big black jet with a bedroom in it

gonna join the mile high club

at thirty-seven thousand feet. (Been there, done that.)

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars.

My own star on Hollywood Boulevard.

Somewhere between Cher and

James Dean is fine for me. (So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame

I'd even cut my hair and change my name.

Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars

and live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars.

The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap.

We'll all stay skinny cause we just won't eat

and we'll hang out in the coolest bars.

In the VIP with the movie stars.

Every good gold digger's

gonna wind up there.

Every Playboy bunny

with her bleach blond hair.

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar.

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar.

Rockstar: Nickelback

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#YO!#!#!#YO!#!#!#!#!#YO!#!#!#!#!#!

Chapter 13. The Amazing Train Ride pt. 2

"Man I feel great!" Inuyasha yelled as he woke up four hours later. He looked at Kagome. She now had brown hair instead of black hair. He looked at her up and down and smiled. 'Damn. She is so sexy.' he thought as he tried not to get an erection. He jumped down from the bunk bed and sniffed her hair. It smelled of melon and a bit of that hair changer. He gave Kagome a high five and sat down to eat the food Kagome ordered ten minutes ago. He chomped down on a crab hand and chipped his tooth. (He didn't know to break the claw open and get the meat out. Poor little puppy.) He cried out and spat it out. Kagome giggled and showed him how to do it. He nodded and tried it himself. The first time, crab spewed everywhere, but he got better at it. Ren went out of the room to go get some sugar for the coffee. She passed Chad's room, which he was staring at her aroused. He came out and greeted her.

"Hey beautiful, what is up? You are so fine. I love your boobs and ass. Wanna get some breakfast with me?" he asked. Ren answered, "No, Kagome already got some, so I am just getting sugar for the coffee."

"Well, I have some real good sugar. Top notch sugar. Maybe if you come in my room, I will show you what I mean." Chad said with a perverted grin. Ren had heard that line from Miroku and understood what that meant. She said no and walked fast toward the kitchen cart. Chad watched her run off. 'Sometime...sometime...' was all he thought before shutting himself in his room.

"I'm back!" Ren yelled as she brought the sugar in the room. Kagome thanked her and they sat down and ate. They ate eggs, bacon, crab, and toast. Inuyasha dipped his toast in his coffee and ate it. He said it tasted good, so the others tried it. It was good, only if you have real hard toast. They threw their trash away and went out of their room. They were greeted by Southworth and Lupin.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Lupin asked.

"Nothing much." Kagome replied.

"Hey, we were going to the kitchen to play some cards and other games. You want to join us?" Southworth asked. Kagome said sure and they went into the kitchen. The others were spread out, playing poker, solitaire, goldfish, checkers, chess, trouble, aggravation, and battle of the sexes. Kagome, Ren, Inuyasha, Southworth, and Lupin sat at an empty table and played trouble. Since there were five people and four players, Kagome partnered up with Inuyasha. They played until lunchtime, where the servants emptied the games and came back with noodles, hamburgers, fries, fortune cookies, and wine. Inuyasha was puzzled at the fortune cookie and tried to open it, but Kagome said to wait until they were done eating before opening the cookie. He nodded and went for the noodles like a dog that hasn't had anything to eat for four days. Kagome told him to use manners, but that didn't help: he was just a poor, hungry dope. (Inu: I am so going to get you for saying that Demkra.)

At the end of lunch, they opened their fortune cookies. Ren's cookie said, 'Watch your back. If you don't, you might be the victim of some rapes.' Inuyasha's said, 'Don't eat to fast. Use manners. If you don't, you might choke on something and kill yourself. Kagome's said, 'You will be surprised to find someone you know sneaked on the train. It might be a friend, maybe an enemy. Only the future can tell.'

'A stowaway... could it be Naraku?' she thought in her mind as she got up to leave. In the corner of her eye, she could of sworn that she saw a mysterious person dressed in one of those cloaks that the death dude from Family Guy worn, but she went back to her room.

"Hey, guys? My cookie said that someone we know is on board. It said it might be a friend, maybe an enemy. It didn't say. So, we need to keep our guard up." Kagome said to the others in their room. Inuyasha stretched out on the seat and replied, "Well, if its Naraku, we need to kill him."

"Are you insane?! A murder in my time is serious! If you kill someone in my time, you go to jail, or even put to death! So, if it is him, we need to keep our cool and wait until we get back to the feudal era to kill him." Inuyasha looked confused, but nodded anyway. Kagome sighed and sat down. 'Man, if Inuyasha kills someone, that will be bad. I need to put a close leash on him. Heh, a leash. Thats funny. Since he's a doggie.' Kagome thought, giggling a little.

!#!#!#!#!#!#A!#!#SURPRISING!#!#!#!#!#!#FIND!#!#!#!#!

At the end of the day, Kagome had to get her bag from the kitchen. 'I am so forgetful.' she thought as she opened the door to the kitchen. She went over to the table and picked up her bag. 'Thank goodness no one took anything in it. I have some money in it and some condoms.' Then, she heard a noise. It was faint, but with her new hanyou powers, she heard a footstep. It sounded like it was in the corner of the room. She turned around and looked at the corner. There, standing perfectly still, was the person in the cloak. She started to shake. 'What if its Naraku? What will I do?' she thought as she remembered the pepper spray she had in her bag. She took it out and walked slowly toward it.

"Alright, if it is you Naraku, you better get off of this train right now. I won't hesitate to use this." The cloaked thing started to walk toward her. She raised the pepper spray and sprayed it. It hit its eyes and it cried out, sort of like Izumi. It fell to the ground and yelled out, "What the hell Kagome?! Why did you do that!?" It was Izumi! Kagome felt a relief and went to her.

"What the hell are you doing on board?" Kagome asked, sort of madly. Izumi pouted and replied, "I didn't want to stay in the feudal era with them people. You are my best friend that saved me from death. I want to come too. Please?" Kagome sighed. It was no use telling her to get off. They were almost to Sendai now, and she couldn't find her way back home.

"Ok, but I don't know how to tell the people at LTISC. Maybe if I kiss the manager, they will let it pass. But how did you get on board?" Izumi smiled devilishly.

"Well, when the train thing was about to take off, I, as crazy as I am, jumped on the top of the train and held on this long. I found this cloak in the kitchen, so I put it on to hide my ears. Pretty smart, huh?"

"Yeah, but I will have to dye your hair and tape your ears down just like me and the others. Come on, lets go and fix you up." She took Izumi's arm and led her to their room. She opened the door and closed it. Ren and Inuyasha woke up.

"Izumi! Wow! I can't believe its you! How did you get on?" Ren asked. She was about to tell them, when Kagome said she had to dye her hair right now, so the story telling had to wait. She took her into the bathroom and started the makeover.

When she was done, her new Brown hair and taped down ears scared Izumi a little. She pawed and scratched at the tape, but Kagome told her it was necessary. Izumi nodded sadly and laid down.

'Well, alls well that ends well, as I always say.' Kagome thought and laid down.

!#!#!#!#SORRY!#!#!#!#!#SHORT!#!#!#!#CHAPTER!#!#!#!#!

Demkra: Sorry, y'all. I had to end shortly. I have another discussion about PASNECA again.

Inu: Yeah, they need to treat animals just like humans. And hanyou's too.

Demkra: There ain't many hanyou's in this time buddy, but I will try for that too.

Kag: And now for the discussion.

Demkra: Yep.

!#!#!#DISCUSSION!#!#!#!#ABOUT!#!#!#PASNECA!#!#!#!#!#!

Well, as you heard in the previous or so chapter, I intend to help animals. If you are with PASNECA, tell your friends about it, and tell them to tell their friends. It is wrong to hunt, kill, spay, and neuter animals. They are just like humans, just four-legged, furry, scaly, and talk a different language from us. That ain't a big of a difference. Its just like Mexicans or Chinese people. They don't know anything about the English language, but we help them understand. We need to treat all humans and animals alike.

I heard from the news yesterday that a golden retriever mix was shot on Thanksgiving day by a mean person. The dog's next door neighbors came and found the guy who did it. He asked what happened and you know what the guy said? He said, "I just shot your f---ing dog." And the police ain't treating that like human murder. That is wrong. They need to imprison him for a long time, just like human murderers. Why don't they do that? Humans have sunk so far in life, that they only give a damn about humans. But, they need to understand that animal life is precious just like human life. Every time I pass a shelter or a spay\neuter clinic, I have to look away. It is just so hard to see innocent cats and dogs and other animals get euthanized, or spayed\neutered. I only get animals from Wal-Mart. Because 99% of them are intact and I like that. I try to get as many as I can to help them poor babies, but I don't have a job right now. When I get one and save a lot of money, I am going to buy a 100 acre land and fence off a lot of the land for animals. I will try to get as many as I can to help them. Izumi understands me. She doesn't like the way humans treat animals. She has some animals, but their fixed because her mom did it. When Izumi gets off on her own, I guarantee that she will help animals and not fix them. Some advice from me, Izumi, don't get a man. Most of them doesn't like having a lot of animals. I do, so loving me wouldn't hurt ya, cause as I said before, I have 8 dogs and 12 cats and every time they want babies, I welcome it. When they have them, even though my dad don't like it, I keep them in the house until they are big enough to run from danger.

One time, about two years ago, my border collie, Blue, wanted kids. I had an Australian shepherd called Coon that loved her, but a male, intact pit bull came and loved her too. I wanted to keep him, but since his owner didn't fix him, I said to myself that they were good people and took him back to his owner and thanked him for not fixing him. Blue then had 6 border collie, Australian shepherd, and pit bull mix puppies. They were beautiful. Two were black, two were the same as Blue, and two were brindle colored: one brownish blue with black dots and one blueish silver with black dots, just like Coon and his sister, Angel, that I found at the old store building a year back from that.

But, a few months after that, someone stole Blue, Angel, Buddy, Blacky, and Booger. I was sad. Whoever did that, I hope they rot in hell.

Well, a few years ago, we were fixing to go to school, when I saw a strange movement at the store building. I walked to it and what do you know. There was six golden retriever puppies that someone dumped out. They were happy to see me. They walked with me all the way back to my house. I had to put them in the empty rabbit pen until I got back from school. They were so cute. I kept all of them until someone took them.

I had a dalmatian a long time ago. Her name was Baby Grunt. Don't ask me how I thought of that name, I just did. I got her at Christmas, she was a puppy under the tree with a red ribbon around her neck. She grew up and had puppies. I was young and when I saw that a few weeks later, the pups started having black dots, I was astounded. I thought it was magic from God, which it was. But, during a harsh storm that tore a tree down on our house, she and the pups were gone. I was young back then and cried. I still cry over animals today. And, I know what some of you are thinking: a guy that cries over an animal is a sissy, but it isn't. That is when you are a true man, crying over a fallen baby that God took to heaven. A month ago, my yellow kitten, Little Orangy, got on the road. And, being blind in one eye, was ran over. I cried and made him a grave. I engraved his name on a rock and put flowers on it. But, I know that God will take care of him, and he can play with his other siblings that sadly died when they were young.

PASNECA is a huge thing for me. Maybe someday I can have huge numbers in it. So, pass the word around about PASNECA. It is a great organization that I made up. So please, help animals and join.

One more thing. I can't believe humans made a law saying animals can't go in most stores. Thats barbaric! I would like my little 2 pound Chihuahua, Pumpkin, to join me in Wal-Mart and other stores. I wish they would let them come in too. I mean, I can understand not bringing in a huge dog like a Pit Bull or a German Shepherd, but a Chihuahua? Come on! Thats dumb. Well, we can make a difference if you will be on me and God's side. What do you say? Will you join and help animals with me and God? Or, will you continue to live by Satan? Please, I beg you to join. Well, thanks for listening to me. Bye y'all!


	14. Chapter 14 Delay and Sendai

Remember! I don't own any Inuyasha character. I do own Megundo, Kimotanmaru, Mekomu, Hakaro, Jensagaru, Markenzo, Tsurumagumi, Kiromagumi, Karamando, Tensaigaromaru, and LadyIzumi101 owns Izumi, but I own what she does or say.

Demkra: Well, Izumi. How was that for surprise?

Izumi: OMG! IT IS SO AWESOME!! THANK YOU! (kisses Demkra on the cheek.)

Sess: Yeah, that is good, but what about us? I won't see you for a while now.

Izumi: Well, while Demkra works on his stories, we can, you know, go in his room and do it.

Sess: Ooh, ok. (grabs Izumi and takes her in Demkra's room. Thumping noises could be heard.)

Demkra: Man. That means I have to wash the covers now. My parents do the washing, but I don't want them to see any white stains on my bed. Damn. Oh well, I guess it won't hurt until she gets back to the feudal era. Well, here is the next chapter. And the next one will be about Miroku and the others. Can't leave them out for a long time. It wouldn't be an Inuyasha story now would it? Well, enjoy!

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#END!#!#!#!#OF!#!#!#TRAINRIDE!#!#!

Uncle Sam taught him to shoot

maybe a little too well.

Finger on the trigger, loaded bullet.

He hit the stage so full of rage

and let the whole world know it.

Six feet away, they heard him say,

"Oh God, don't let him pull it"

Please God, don't let him pull it.

How could you put us through it?

His brother watched you do it.

How could you take his life away?

How could you be so full of hate?

And when I heard you let him die

and made the world all wonder why.

I sat at home and on my own,

I cried alone.

And scratched your name

On the side of a bullet.

Side Of A Bullet: Nickelback

!#!#!#!#A!#!#!#!#BRAND!#!#!#NEW!#!#!#CHAPTER!#!#!#!

Chapter 14. Delay and Sendai

Kagome woke up to brakes screeching. She thought it was stopping for Sendai, but when she looked out of the window, she seen that it was stopping too fast. It then pushed down on the brake hard, sending Inuyasha, Izumi, Ren, and Kagome flying to the front of their room. They hit the wall hard, making everyone lose their breath. The train then hit something, sending the train upward and flying a few yards. It hit the ground and skidded fast toward the wild land home to wolves, coyotes, foxes, deer, moose, bears, and other wild creatures. Kagome could hear everyone screaming including herself. 'What the hell is happening?' Kagome thought as she screamed. The train went a half a mile more before coming to a stop. Even when it stopped, everyone continued screaming until they knew it was stopped.

"What the hell was that?!" Inuyasha yelled wide-eyed. They got up and brushed their selves off.

"I don't know. It looks like the train went off track. That is just great. I hope no one was hurt." Kagome said. 'Yeah, but I don't mind that Chad guy getting hurt...' Ren thought as the conductor came into their rooms.

"Uh... we have a slight problem. Someone had a trailer truck on the tracks. We couldn't stop in time. We hit it, then skidded off the tracks. I have called a few helicopters to put us back on the tracks. For now, I want all of you to go to the kitchen. We don't want to pick the carts up until everyone is there. Then, you all will get back on the carts so we can put the kitchen back on track. Then, we will take off. I think it will take around six hours for the helicopters to get here, plus another ten to put all of the carts back on. I am sorry for the inconvenience." he said, then went to the next room.

"Well, thats just f---ing great. What will we do till then?" Izumi asked, a little pissed. Kagome answered, "Well, we can get drunk. That will help the time go by faster." Inuyasha smiled and yelled, "All right! Lets go get drunk!" Then, faster than the speed of light, he ran out of the room. Kagome sighed and everyone followed.

In the kitchen, everyone else had sat at different tables, playing silent games and drinking beer. They seen Inuyasha sitting at the table that Lupin and Southworth were sitting at. They came over and sat down. The butler came and gave everyone a beer. They thanked him and started to drink.

"Man...can you believe our luck? I mean, one minute we were fine, the other, we went on a wild wreck. Damn. What luck, eh?" Lupin asked. Southworth nodded. "Yeah. I mean, who in their right mind would put a damn trailer truck on the train track? Stupid if you ask me." He took a drink of beer. Kagome took a drink and replied, "Well, at least we all are ok. We just have to get drunk so the time will go faster."

"I'm already halfway there." Inuyasha replied as he opened his second beer. Kagome wanted to get drunk fast, so she chugged her beer. Izumi, Ren, Lupin, and Southworth all did the same.

An hour later and ten beers later, everyone in the kitchen was drunk. They were trying to play games, but the pieces kept on falling on the floor. Chad stumbled toward Ren.

"Hey, sexy. Whuz up? Want to go and screw?" He asked her. Ren replied, "No. I don't want to screw right now. I just want the helicopters to get here zo we can get to Sendai." Chad kept at it for ten minutes, then fell down, passed out. Ren had to laugh at that. She snorted and crackled until she fell over too, passed out. Southworth tried to kiss Lupin, but when they leaned to each other, they hit their heads and fell to the floor. Izumi ran around like a maniac, scaring everyone into a passed out state. When everyone was passed out, Izumi tried to do a thumbs up, accidentally putting her middle finger up, and passed out. The only ones left was Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome? I love yu sooo much." Inuyasha said, slurring a few words. Kagome replied just as sloppy, "I luv yu too yu hansum hanyou." They kissed. Inuyasha reached up and lightly stroked her breast. She moaned and reached for his crotch. She stroked him, making it hard. Her nipple he was stroking was erect now, wanting more of it. They kissed deeper, then got on the floor. They meant to have sex, but they passed out, Kagome's hand on his crotch still.

_'"Hey guys, whats up?" Kagome said to Miroku in her dream. At the feudal era, they were eating noodles._

"_I am doin fine. Man, I missed you Kagome." Sango replied, hugging her. Miroku hugged Ren and Izumi, stroking their butts. Sango went over to him and smacked him. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arm and said, "I missed you so much. Tell us all about the trip." Kagome smiled and started to tell everyone._

"_Well, when we were almost there, the train slid off the tracks and skidded into the forest. We had to wait about 16 hours till we got back on track. During that time, we all got drunk. When we woke back up, we had to get on the carts while they got the kitchen back on the track. We headed off to Sendai. When we got there, Inuyasha sniffed around outside the train, telling me it stunk. I smiled, then we went to the hotel. When we got there, they gave us our room numbers, and we went up there. We slid our card keys in the slot and went in. We took off the tape and rubbed our ears for awhile. Then, we put them back on and Ren went out to explore. Chad tried to rape her, but Izumi got there in time. She popped him on the head and walked away. We went to stores, restaurants, and other buildings. Then, we got on the ship. It was huge. Chad tried to rape Ren about three times on the ship, but we kept her from danger. But, when we got back to the hotel, everyone was drunk except for Ren, so she walked around outside. Chad found her and dragged her into his room. He raped her and then let her leave. When she got back, she was crying. We knocked the shit out of him and went back to Tokyo. Then, we came and seen you all."_

"_Wow, what a-" Shippo replied, but before he could finish, Kagome was thrown into the air and into a portal.'_

"Kagome, Kagome. They are done now, we have to get on the carts." Inuyasha said, shaking her. She woke up and looked at him. She smiled and thanked him, feeling a weird, tingly sensation on her breast. She got up, and they left the kitchen. They had to walk for a mile, but they finally reached the train. They got on and went into their room.

"Man, my head hurts." Izumi said, rubbing her head. Ren was doing the same, telling Izumi to shut up. Izumi flicked her off, but shut up. Everyone sat down and waited for the train to start back up.

Thirty minutes later, the train was up and running again, only one hour from Sendai. Kagome made Inuyasha turn around while she took off her clothes to change. But, Inuyasha could see her from the window, and his erection came back. 'Damn, she is so pretty. Later I might ask her if I can put the mark on her.' he thought as she got done changing. She now had a black tee shirt on that said 'Rock Star: Nickelback.' on it. She had blue jeans on and Inuyasha swore he had never seen her so fine in his life.

"Well, all we have to do now is wait." Kagome said. Ren had to get something, so she left the room. She didn't get far though, because Chad dragged her into his room. He locked the door and looked at her.

"I can't wait anymore. I love you and I want you to too." He grabbed her and kissed her, making her back up against the window. She tried to scream, but Chad said, "If you scream, I swear I will do something you will not like." So, she remained quiet, letting Chad feel her breasts. His hand slid down into her pants and reached the goal. His finger slid in and made Ren push him back. He fell on his butt, but he didn't get back up in time: she opened the door and ran out. She ran back to her room and closed it hard.

"Whats wrong, Ren?" Kagome asked.

"Chad. He...he tried to rape me...he had his finger in me. I pushed him off and ran back here." Kagome gasped and hugged Ren, telling her it was alright.

"At least he didn't get something else in there." Kagome told her. Ren started to cry and Kagome held her until she stopped. She sniffed and backed away.

"Thanks, Kagome." she said. Kagome nodded. 'How could he do that to that poor thing? Hes worser than Miroku.' she thought as they sat down again.

(Demkra: I might as well say this right now. I am sorry about this, but you will be raped Ren. You won't get pregnant though. So that is good. But, if your thinking I am a bastard, I am sorry. I just got this idea from somewhere in a TV show. It makes the story that more interesting, so please bear with me, ok? Ok, back to the story.)

They finally reached Sendai. They looked out the window. There was tons of huge towers and skyscrapers every few feet. They seen homeless dogs on the street, getting real good care from the passing people and the meat store. A pet shelter that said, 'Sendai Animal Shelter. Any adoption comes with shots, worms, and a months worth of food. We do not spay\neuter them because we think it is wrong.' 'Aw, that is so nice. I hate spaying\neutering animals. Sendai is a very good place.' Kagome (and Demkra) thought as they passed it, slowly now. They were reaching Sendai Train Station. On their way there, a 'free puppies' sign was up, a cage filled with small Chihuahuas and Dobermans and Poodles. Next beside them was a bigger cage filled with German Shepherds, Dalmatians, Australian Shepherds, Labs, Retrievers, and Alaskan Malamutes. 'Aw, I want one. Maybe I will get one.' Kagome thought as they stopped at the train station. They heard the squeak of the breaks one last time, then all was still. They got up and walked out of their rooms. They got off board and smelled the air. It smelled of nice spices and herbs, only a bit of gas from the cars. But, Inuyasha held his nose, complaining that the train was stinky. Kagome sniffed too, and she covered her nose. 'Man, that train does stink.' she thought as the train started to move again.

Everyone else was making their way toward the hotel. Kagome stopped Inuyasha, Ren, Lupin, Izumi, and Southworth.

"Wait, I want to get something first." she said as she led them toward the free puppies. She leaned over the cage, talking baby talk to them. The puppies whined and shook their tails rapidly. Izumi saw how cute they were and grabbed a Chihuahua.

"AWW! SO CUTE! Hello, you cute little baby!" she said, nearly squeezing him to death. Inuyasha had to rescue the poor puppy from Izumi. She pouted, then retreated to only petting them.

Kagome looked at everyone there. 'If we didn't have to go and kill Naraku, I would get everyone here. Hmm... which one shall I choose. Oh! That silver, black, and white Malamute is cute, I will get him.' she thought as she picked up the 8 pound ball of fur.

"I will keep you. I will call you Wolf." Kagome said. Wolf barked and licked her face. She giggled and gave the owner a twenty dollar bill.

"Uh, they are free miss." he said. Kagome smiled and replied, "You are a kind man not fixing them. I have to give you something. Here, here is twenty more." She gave him twenty more dollars. The man was astounded, but thanked her kindly. They walked into the pet store. Inside, Kagome bought Wolf a black, studded collar, a black leash, some toys, food, a food and water dispenser, and some cool clothes for him. She gave the clerk her card and he swiped it. He gave it back to her and they walked out of the store.

"Now. Since I have Wolf, we can go to the hotel." Kagome said cheerfully. Inuyasha and the others smiled and went with her. Before Lupin and Southworth went, they got two Chihuahuas, one black and white, the other brown and white. They got them from separate families so that way they can have kids with each other. The black one was called Kojak, the other, Cocoa. They then followed their friends, holding the beautiful, intact puppies.

!#!#!#!#ENDING!#!#!#!#!#THAT!#!#WAS!#!#COOL!#!#!#!#!

Demkra: Sniff...oh, that was a good chapter. I had to put that in their. In case you are confused, Kojak is the boy, Cocoa, the girl.

Kag: Thank you for getting me Wolf.

Wolf: Woof!

Demkra: Hey, no problem. OMG!!! I AM HAVING AN EPPIPHANY!

Inu: What, WHAT?!

Demkra: I have a new story in my mind!

Izumi: What, what is it?

Demkra: I will make a story where you all are saving animals from starvation, euthanization, spaying, neutering, and abusement.

Kag: Wow! That seems like a good story!

Demkra: Yeah, but I will have to make it sad too. Sorry.

Inu: Thats o...wait, what did you say?

Demkra: Well, I hope you all liked that chapter. Wolf will be in the chapters from here on out. So, yay!

Inu: What the hell were you saying about sad?

Demkra: Well, good night folks! Be sure to review. And, I am trying to get the first chapter of One Day up, so don't fret Izumi.

Inu: WAIT!!

!#!#!#!#!#!PASNECA!#!#!#!#!#!#NEWS!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

HEY, I HAVE SOME SAD NEWS!! I THINK IN BEDFORD COUNTY, THERE ARE 8 DOGS LIVING IN A HOME THAT WILL SOON BE TAKEN BY THE BANK. IF NONE OF THEM ARE ADOPTED, THEY WILL GO TO AN ANIMAL CONTROL AND THEY SAID MORE THAN LIKELY, THEY WILL BE EUTHANIZED.

How could they do that?! Let the damn bank wait until they are all gone first! Who gives a damn about getting their money?! They are cold, heartless bastards! I hope when they die, God will send them straight to hell and burn! They should have never made money! It made people hungry for it! Its only PAPER FOR GODS SAKE! YOU CAN RIP IT UP A MILLION TIMES AND IT IS STILL PAPER! Why would anyone like green paper? I know you now have to live with money, but the banks are HUGELY RICH! THEY CAN WAIT FOR AWHILE! IF I WAS A BANKER, I WOULD TAKE THEM IF THEY WEREN'T FIXED. I don't know if their fixed, but if anyone believes in fixing them, then go to hell and help them. If they ain't fixed, GET THEM IF THEY DON'T HAVE TO BE FIXED! I stand by God's word: I will not keep a fixed animal. But, if I had a car, if they were fixed, I would get all of them and find them a home. But, sadly, I ain't got a car. So, I hope they get a home.

Well, if anyone knows anyone in Tennessee close to Wilson County that is selling a car that works for under 1000 dollars, please tell me. I only have 200 right now, but I am trying to save. So, please help me find a car. Bye y'all!


	15. Chapter 15 The Others

Remember! I don't own any Inuyasha character. I do own Megundo, Kimotanmaru, Mekomu, Hakaro, Jensagaru, Markenzo, Tsurumagumi, Kiromagumi, Karamando, Tensaigaromaru, and LadyIzumi101 owns Izumi, but I own what she does or say.

Demkra: Well, we are back with another chapter, but this one is about the others in the feudal era. No Kagome tonight fellers.

Kag: Aw... not fair.

Mir: Well, it is our turn. You can't have all the fame.

Kag: You know what, Miroku? Go f--- yourself.

Inu: Whoa! Kagome on the loose!

Kag: Screw you Inuyasha.

Demkra: Ok, quit fighting. I have to get on with the story.

Kag: Fine!

Demkra: Well, heres the next chapter y'all!

!#!#!#EVERYONE!#ELSES!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#TURN!#!#!#!#!

Left on an eastbound train

gone first thing this morning.

Why's what's best for you

always the worst thing for me.

When am I gonna learn

Why? 'Cause I'm tired of hating.

When will it be your turn?

Why? 'Cause I'm tired of waiting.

No, I don't

no I don't

no I don't.

Well no I don't find faith in your forced feelings

not fooled by your misleadings.

Won't buy this line your selling.

Tired of this lie you're telling.

I won't, I don't

No I won't do this anymore.

I won't, I don't

No I won't do this anymore.

Do This Anymore: Nickelback

!#!#!#!#!#YAY!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#YAY!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

Chapter 15. The Others

"Man, when is Kagome going to come back?" Shippo whined. He was pawing the ground with his little paws. Sango looked at him.

"Well, I think they have just made it to Sendai. Now all we have to do is wait until the trip is over. For now, we can rest instead of being practically drug by Inuyasha. Ain't that right, Miroku?" Miroku looked up at the sky.

"We might not have a long break. I sense Naraku. He is headed this way. We need to go toward him so Kaede's Village won't be destroyed." He grabbed his staff and looked at Sango. Kirara was on Sango's lap, looking up at the sky and growling. She sensed him too, maybe ten miles away. That was how bad of an aura he had. Sango stroked Kirara's back. 'Man... that ain't fair. I wanted to have a good, long break. Oh well, we might have some time if we can get Naraku off our butts.' she thought as she got up. Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder.

"I can sense him too. And boy is his aura evil." the little fox quivered on his shoulder. 'Poor guy. He is still a kitten or pup or whatever a baby fox is called.' Miroku thought as he finished his water. He threw the bottle to the ground. He felt Sango's boomerang hit him on the head.

"OW! What was that for?!" he asked, rubbing his head. Sango picked up the bottle and threw it in the air. Kirara burned it to a pile of ashes.

"You never listen to Kagome, do you? We can't litter. Its bad for us and bad for those poor animals that might eat it and get poisoned. You are so dumb." Miroku whimpered and nodded sadly. 'True, I didn't hear Kagome say that.'

They got on Kirara's back and took off toward the evil aura. It was so evil, that all of the birds and wild animals ran the other way, while demons and half-demons ran to hide. 'They are so scared of him. Even the evil ones that kill humans.' Sango thought as they seen a tornado flew near them. It was Kouga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe. He jumped on Kirara's back and looked around.

"Sniff, sniff. Hey, I don't smell that mutt face or Kagome. Neither Ren or Izumi. Where the hell are they?" he asked.

"Well, in Kagome's time, she had an invitation to a hotel in Sendai. It was a once-in-a-lifetime thing for her. She took Inuyasha and Ren with her. I don't know exactly where Izumi is, but guessing, she might have been crazy enough to follow them." Miroku answered. Kouga looked mad.

"What?! She invited that mutt and not me?! That is cold! Where is the well that links her to this world?!" he asked.

"Its about a mile that away. But I don't think you can pass. You need to be special."

"Heh, I am special. Look out Kagome, here I come!" Kouga jumped off Kirara and headed off toward the well.

"That dumb ass. He will never get to the other side." Miroku sighed. Sango nodded.

!#!#!#FUNNY!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#FUNNY!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

Kouga reached the well. He jumped on the side of it and sniffed. 'Yep. This is it. Man, that mutt stinks! Oh well, when I find her, I am going to kiss her in front of that dog.' he thought as he jumped in the well. A blue light flashed in it and he was surrounded by blue light with stars everywhere.

'Damn, what the hell is this light? Does it link us to Kagome's time?' he thought as the light disappeared. When he reached ground, he sniffed. He covered his nose immediately.

"Oh, God! What is this smell?! It is horrible!" He gagged for five minutes then jumped out of the well. Outside, he saw a cat with five kittens. (The cat that Buyou loved on.) She looked up at him and started to hiss.

"I ain't gonna hurt you. You have babies. Aw, one is black. One is orange. One is brown. One is cream. And, one is white....AW! SO CUTE!" he said as he tried to pick up one kitten.

"Hello there! Koochie koochie koo! ....OW!" he yelled in pain as the mom scratched his hand. He sucked on the wound and looked at the cat.

"Man, you are one pissed pussy. I will forgive you. Its just like me. I would kill Inuyasha if he ever tried anything with my girl. Oh, that reminds me! Have you seen a girl with a short skirt on with a dumb dog with her?" he asked the cat. The cat mewed and Kouga squatted near her.

"Oh, is that right? Well, do you know where they went?" he asked the cat again. She mewed and Kouga shouted, "What?! I ain't stupid! Of course I can smell her. I can smell her right now!" The cat mewed again.

"Ok, fine then. I will find her by myself!"

"Mew, mew mew mew." Kouga looked at his tail.

"Why do I need to hide my precious tail?"

"Mew mew mew mew mew."

"You kidding me right? Humans in this area has seen a demon before. What about Inuyasha? He has them ugly dog ears."

"Mew mew."

"Well, you say he had to tie his ears down and wear a hat? That is funny! HAHAHAHA....uh, what is a hat?" The cat looked at him like he was some stupid homo that has just came out of his mothers...uh, I won't finish that... you probably know what I mean anyway.

"Mew mew mew, meow mew."

"I AM NOT DUMB!! In my time, there is no hat or whatever you said. Well, I had enough chit chat. I have to go."

"Mew."

"KAGOME DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH THAT MUTT!!!!! YOU LIAR!!!" he screamed at the cat, then ran out of the house. The cat smiled in pleasure, then snuggled up against her babies.

Kouga sniffed her out until he reached her house. He opened the door and started to sniff again. He stopped when his nose hit a shoe. He raised up to see Kagome's mother.

"AW! Are you one of Kagome's little friend? Aw! A cute tail!" she said as she grabbed on to his tail. Souta came up and grabbed his tail too.

"OW! LET GO!" he yelled as Grampa came into the room with a Barbie in his hand. He seen his tail and started again.

"Oh no. It's one of you! Barbie! Go and save me from this evil demon!" he threw the Barbie at Kouga. It hit him on the head. He rubbed his forehead and looked at Grampa.

"You better have a good explanation for this old man or I might tear you up." Grampa screamed out insanely.

"NO!!! BARBIE YOU FAILED ME!!! THAT IS THE LAST TIME I SPEND $25,000 ON A BARBIE! AHHH!!! HELP ME TELITUBBIES!!!" he ran out of the room and crashed into the kitchen table. He flew over it and landed face down right into Buyou's cat box. There was some fresh feces in it, so you imagined how that was.

"Where the hell is Kagome?!" Kouga asked madly. Souta stopped rubbing his tail and answered, "she went to Sendai for a few weeks to have fun."

"Where is Sendai?"

"About two days away by train. Around a month for walking." Kouga huffed. 'Well, I am a youki. I can run real fast, especially with my tornado speed.'

"Well, I have to go. Bye." Kouga pushed Souta's mom off of his tail and ran out. He looked around. Huge sap trees were everywhere, sweet, juicy sap pouring out of them. Birds flew and landed near a small house that obviously had food in it. Around ten birds were there, pecking at the food. Kouga shuddered and started to smell for Kagome. He smelled her wonderful scent, along with the bad, stinky stench of that mutt. He started to walk toward the town.

He was astounded by all of the people and huge buildings. He walked passed them, but they gave him a confused stare. Kouga didn't notice though, because a cop walked up to him.

"Uh, are you high or drunk sir?" the cop asked. Kouga stared dumbly at him. "What are you talking about?" The cop looked at his tail. "I need some license from you."

"Screw you. Now get out of my way or I'll have to hurt you." The cop took out his taiser. "Now, you have threatened an officer. Put your hands behind your head and I won't have to use this." Kouga stepped up to him, real mad. "Get out of my way!" The cop shot him in the stomach with the taiser. A powerful jolt of electricity shot throughout his body, making him immobilized. He fell to the ground, passed out from the intensity of it. The cop looked at the taiser.

"Whoops. I forgot to set it to low shock...poor fellow. He had a full blast of the thing...well, he needs to be in rehab, so I'll drop him off at the rehab hospital and let them deal with him." He put the limp youki into his car and drove off toward the rehab center.

* * *

"I wonder where Kouga ran off to." Sango said as they headed toward the aura. Miroku looked at Sango.

"Well, knowing him he probably jumped in the well and made it to her time. So, since he doesn't know to hide his tail, someone probably got him and put him somewhere." Sango giggled a little. "That would make Inuyasha happy, wouldn't it?" Miroku nodded. Shippo and Kirara started to giggle too.

They stopped at an open area of a forest. It was beautiful. Flowers bloomed here, sprouting their long, green stems out a few inches. The grass was a deep dark green with dew running off of the ends. It was still early in the morning, but no one sleeps when Naraku is near.

They got off of Kirara and waited for him. The sky turned a deep black color. The bee demons that always travel with Naraku swarmed down in the hundreds. The dark purple cloud that Naraku flies in hit the ground. Smoke flew everywhere, killing all of the flowers and grass. Miroku and Sango covered their eyes until the smoke disappeared. There was...Kagura and Kanna? Where was Naraku? They had smelled his scent. But, I guess since they were born from parts of his body, they too smelled evil like him.

"Hello there fools! What are you doing here? We were just going to destroy a village. How come you always stop us. Pests you are." Kagura sneered. Miroku gripped his staff tighter. "You! You will not destroy a village as long as were here." Kanna looked around. "No....Inuyasha.....Kagome.....those two girls...." Kagura looked around. 'Where is the rest of them? I don't smell them here. Well, I can beat them then, since Inuyasha isn't here.'

"Well, looks like your four friends are gone. Now it will be easy to defeat you, your skank, that cat, and the dumb fox. Prepare yourselves, you will be killed! Dance of Blades!" Kagura shot out bright red blades from her fan. Miroku grabbed Kirara and Shippo and jumped up. Sango swirled the hiraikotsu and blocked the blades as Miroku put the kids on a tree ten feet from the battle field. He sat them down and told them not to get out of the tree. Miroku then ran back to the battle. Shippo turned toward Kirara.

"Kirara. They won't stand a chance against them. Go and find Sesshomaru. Tell him to come here. If he don't, grab Rin and bring her here. He will surely come then. Now, Go!" Kirara mewed and transformed into the huge demon cat. She flew off, in search of Sesshomaru.

Back in the battlefield, Miroku threw some sutras at Kagura. She jumped away from them, throwing blades at him. He blocked it off with his gold staff, twirling it like a baton. Sango threw her hiraikotsu at Kanna. She did a little magic and the boomerang went into the mirror. It spat back out, flying full force toward Sango. Sango barely dodged it, the boomerang cutting off part of her kimono. She took off the kimono and grabbed a ball of poison. She threw it in front of Kanna. It blew up on impact, but Kanna disappeared. Sango looked around for her, but Kanna appeared behind her, sending a powerful ball of light blasting her in the back. She screamed in pain as she was blown forward, flying ten feet. She landed hard on the ground, the wind knocked out of her. She saw stars flying through the air. Miroku would of came to her, but Kagura wouldn't let him. She sent more blades flying toward him, which his staff threw them away.

"Sango!" he yelled. He looked at her limp body on the ground, wishing Kagura would stop with the blades. He turned toward Kagura with hate in his eyes. "You witch! I will kill you for hurting my girl!" He felt a surge go through his body, none of which he has ever felt before. A glow wrapped around his staff, filling it up with power. He yelled and sent a huge ball of fire toward Kagura. Kagura looked at it in surprise. 'What?! I didn't know that his staff could do that?! What has happened? It looks like his true self awakened inside of him. Now, this ball of fire will consume me if I don't get out of the way.' She grabbed a feather on her hair and threw it to the ground. As she got on it, the bee demons flew in front of the ball, creating a shield. It hit the insects, blowing them to smitherines. When all of the smoke and bug blood cleared, he saw that Kagura was up in the air, completely untouched. Miroku's smile disappeared. He was so much in the loss of the blast, that he didn't see Sango get up. She dusted herself off and looked at what Miroku did. In one blast, he had killed all of Naraku's poisonous insects. 'Wow, I didn't know he had it in him...' she thought as she picked up her hiraikotsu. She turned toward Miroku.

"Wow, Miroku! You go!" That startled him. He looked at Sango.

"SANGO! Your alright! Thank God!" he yelled as he forgot about Kagura. This was her chance. She threw blades at him, hitting him square in the chest. He was thrown back and hit a tree. It broke in half, sending wood and leaves everywhere. Sango looked at the huge mess.

"MIROKU!!!" she yelled as she ran toward him. He was under the tree trunk, quickly running out of air. Sango drew back her boomerang and threw it. It broke the trunk in half. She then repeated the process a few more times, then quickly getting the pieces of wood off of him.

When she was done, Miroku laid motionless on the ground. He was barely breathing. Blood was spewing out of his chest. Sango tore some of her kimono and wrapped it around him. He looked up at Sango.

"Please don't die on me Miroku!" Sango weeped.

"Sango....." Miroku said.

* * *

Kirara flew toward Sesshomaru with great speed. She landed in front of Rin. Rin, surprised of the landing, jumped into the air.

"AH! Oh, your the little kitten that Sango has, aren't you?" Rin asked. Kirara mewed as Sesshomaru walked up. Kirara's ears pointed up as Sesshomaru made his way toward Rin. Kirara ran toward Sesshomaru and mewed urgently. He looked at the little kitten with confusion. 'This is Sango's kitten, whats she doing all the way out here? Could they be in trouble? Hmm... I wouldn't help Inuyasha. Wait, I don't smell Inuyasha on this kitten. Could he be gone? Well, as long as he's gone. Besides, I hate Naraku.'

"Show me the way cat." Sesshomaru said. Kirara mewed in frustration. Sesshomaru sighed and replied, "Ok, ok, show me the way, Kirara." Kirara mewed happily and turned into the demon cat. Sesshomaru jumped on her back. He told Jaken and Rin to stay put while he was away. Jaken teared up and cried. 'That ugly ass motherf---er. He cries just like a little girl.' he thought as Kirara took off, flying at tremendous speed. Her demon senses told her that they were in grave danger if she doesn't return on time. Her legs spat out fire as she sped up, making Sesshomaru hanging on for dear life. 'Damn, this must be serious if she's going this fast.' He dangled helplessly as Kirara rode on, not paying any attention to the poor youki.

Kirara was almost there now. Her fur pointed straight up as she smelled the cursed Kagura and Kanna. She flew at full force now, looking like a bullet from an AK47. Sesshomaru finally found ground five minutes later, his hair pointed up like someone who touched an electrical police fence. He was shaking violently, actually scared of the flight. Kirara popped him on the head with her huge tail. Sesshomaru came out of the trance and looked at his surroundings. Sango and Miroku was laying on top of each other, bleeding like a slaughtered human. He looked around for the miko and the dumb brother of his. He was worried when he didn't see Izumi.

"You, wench! What did you do to Izumi?!" he yelled. Kagura looked at him. 'Damn. Its him. And I was so close of killing these two.'

"Well, Sesshomaru, what a surprise. As you can see, Kagome, Inuyasha, Ren, and Izumi went somewhere and left these weaklings behind. So, I did nothing to your slut." That made Sesshomaru mad. He pulled out his sword. A blue glow flowed around the sword. His eyes were blood red. He raised the sword over his head. Lightning crashed down upon the earth, breaking trees in half. He swung his sword and a huge blast of light crashed toward Kagura. 'Damn, I can't beat him. Well, it looks like I won't be celebrating today.'

"Kanna! Lets go now! It is useless to fight him." She pulled out a feather and jumped on it. Kanna jumped on it to and it went into the air. Miasma clouded around them and they disappeared.

When the smoke cleared, Sesshomaru walked over to the fallen comrades. (If he would call them that.) He looked at their dead bodies. His other sword started to pulsate. He looked at his healing sword.

"You want me to save these humans? You know, you are really making me like humans more and more, aren't you? Fine, but the one person I will not save ever, is my brother. If you make me do that, I would rather die." He pulled out the sword and looked at the bodies. He seen little green devils with chains starting to wrap up the bodies. 'Ugly little bastards...just like Jaken.' He raised the sword and swooped it over them. The green devils split in half and disappeared. A second later, Sango and Miroku woke up. They sat up and rubbed their heads.

"Oh, God, now that is what I call a hangover....hey, did you save us from death Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked. Sango looked up at the youki. 'Wow, he actually saved us?'

Sesshomaru looked at the monk. "Yes, but I will not do it again. Now, I must leave now to find Rin. You should thank that brave cat of yours. She came to me in need of assistance, and I came. So, them bitches won't bother you for awhile now." He started to walk off. Miroku got up.

"Wait! I need to ask you a favor. Can you help us when we need you? Just until everyone else comes back. Please, would you do that for us? If Rin was in trouble, we would help you if you needed it. Hell, we'll even save that frog of yours."

"Why would you save that ugly thing?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess as soon as any enemy sees his face, they would die of a heart attack. Well, will you please help us? Travel with us until they come back. Please. Izumi would want you to." That got his attention. How could he ignore Izumi? He grunted and replied, "Fine, let me just go get the others. We will be with you until they come back." Sango and Miroku yipped. Shippo and Kirara smiled.

"Oh, and thank you so much, Kirara. We could of died without you." Sango smiled at Kirara. Shippo jumped on her shoulder and replied, "Hey, I was the one who suggested it. Thank me too." Sango rubbed his head. "Yes, how could I forget you Shippo? Thank you."

Sesshomaru leaped up into the sky and headed toward Rin to get them. Miroku and Sango sat down to wait for him.

* * *

When Kouga woke up, he was in a pure white room. His clothes were a bright white, so white, that it hurt his eyes for a minute. 'Damn, what happened? Oh yeah, that dude in blue shocked me. That bastard. Well, besides that, why is my tail hurting so bad?' He didn't have time to get up out of bed, because a dude dressed in white came in. He sat down on the rolling chair and reviewed his notes on this strange creature.

"Well, I need to ask you a few questions." The dude in white said. Kouga looked at him.

"I need to go find Kagome, so let me go."

"What is your name?" The dude in white asked, apparently unaware that he even spoke.

"I am Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe. Who the hell are you?"

"I am Jenskey. Now, when have you first started thinking that you were a leader of a wolf demon tribe, Kouga?" Kouga looked at him funny.

"Uh, since I was promoted you dummy." The dude in white nodded and wrote down something.

"And when did you sew on a tail?"

"What?! I was born with it you nitwit. Ever since I was a puppy. The dude in white wrote something down again.

"Well, I am sorry, but you can't go. You need to be in the mentally insane institute. We tried to pull that fake tail off, but it is on good. We don't even see the surgery marks that is supposed to be there." Kouga gasped.

"YOU TRIED TO PULL OFF MY PRECIOUS TAIL?!! YOU BASTARD! ITS REAL!!" he yelled. The doctor pulled out a needle.

"Sir, you need to calm down. I am a doctor of the mentally insane institute. Now, if you refuse to comply, then I will have to sedate you." Kouga jumped up out of bed.

"And how are you gonna do that? I am leaving!" But, before he could walk out, the doctor pushed the needle in his arm. He yelped in pain.

"Hey! What are you...." He fell down, asleep. The doctor put him back on the bed and walked out of the room. His assistant walked up to him.

"So, what is the info. on him?" she asked. The doctor situated his glasses.

"Well, from what I heard, he was forced to put on a tail by his dad. He was also molested by his father. He obviously was living in a box and stunk of dead fish. That poor guy, I think he was molested and raped. That is probably why he is in here."

"So sad..."

* * *

Sesshomaru returned ten minutes later with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Sesshomaru walked up to Miroku.

"I will help you until Inuyasha comes back. Now, where is food, I'm starving. Miroku smiled and led him to Kaede's Village.

And so, the joining of Sesshomaru and Miroku began. But, thats another chapter.

* * *

Demkra: Well, thats all folks.

Sess: I can't believe I have to help them.

Izumi: Yeah, but your manly to do that.

Sess: Aw, come here you. (Took her into Demkra's room and closed the door. Moaning and thumping began.)

Kag: Now, that is what I call a happy ending.

Wolf: Arooh!

* * *

DEMONKRATER NEWS!

Yo yo yo, what up dawgs? Well, I am here to tell you some news. Well, instead of me getting the wii, my dad is getting it and saving it till Christmas. Yeah, sucks so bad, but I can wait. That means I can save my money. (Hope he still gives me $90 this weekend...)

Well, a stray black, blue, brown, and white intact doggy is staying at my place for awhile. Brownie, my wolf- Australian Shepherd dog is on her period, so I am hoping for puppies. They would be so cute. The dog has no tail. He is scared of me, so I am going to leave him alone. He lives a few houses down from me, so I will just wait and hope that there is babies. (Wish the new couple luck!)

Well, Twilight's New Moon has hit a huge record. It is real popular. I bet that when it comes to dvd, a million people will run and get it.

Well, a few weeks ago, my three favorite kittens died. Spyro, Zelda, and Sparky... They were so cute. Zelda was the cutest though. She had the most silkiest fur I have ever felt. And, I didn't even have to give her a bath. Sparky was so funny. If you ignored him, he would mew and try to jump on your leg. Since they weren't even a pound yet, it was really funny, especially when he got excited and accidentally fell off the couch. Turns out that they had heart worm. I didn't have a job, so I had to watch helplessly as they died. I took care of them though. I gave them warm goat milk and cried and prayed to God not to take them, but I guess it was their turn...

ONE MORE WEEK OF SCHOOL BITCHES!!! WOO!!! (sorry, but I am so excited.)

Well, that is all of the Demonkrater news. Bye everybody! -Demonkrater-


	16. Chapter 16 Chad Strikes Back

Remember! I don't own any Inuyasha character. I do own Megundo, Kimotanmaru, Mekomu, Hakaro, Jensagaru, Markenzo, Tsurumagumi, Kiromagumi, Karamando, Tensaigaromaru, Jenskey, and LadyIzumi101 owns Izumi, but I own what she does or say.

Demkra: Whaddup dawgs! How did you all like that ending? Kouga has gone to the insane asylum! Ha! I bet your happy Inuyasha.

Inu: You bet your ass I am happy.

Kouga: You know, that ain't fair.

Demkra: Well, it is my story, so, sorry.

Kouga: Screw you.

Demkra: I would rather do that to Izumi or Ren.

Sess: Uh, sorry, but Izumi is mine. (Grabbed Izumi and ran into the room once again.)

Kag: Wow, they really love each other, don't they?

Demkra: Yeah.... (Pouts)

Ren: Hey, don't worry. I am still free.

Demkra: (Ears poked up.) What? Really?! Hell yeah!

Shippo: Lets get with the chapter now.

Demkra: Ok!

!#!#!#!#!#!#KAGOMES!#!#!#!#!#!#TURN!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

I hope the days come easy

and the moments pass slow.

And each road leads ya where you want to go.

And if your faced with the choice and you have to choose

I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.

And if one door opens to another door closed

I hope you keep on walking till you find the window.

If its cold outside

show the world the warmth of your smile.

But more than anything.

More than anything.

My wish, for you

is that this life becomes all that you want it to.

Your dreams stay big.

Your worries stay small.

You never need to carry more than you can hold.

And while your out there getting where your getting to.

I hope you know somebody loves you.

And wants the same things too.

Yeah this is my wish.

My Wish: Rascal Flatts

!#!#!#!#!#!#THA!#!#!#!#!#CHAPTER!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

Chapter fifteen. Chad Strikes Back

Kagome walked into the hotel. It was huge, bigger than any hotel Kagome has ever seen. The receptionist counter was made of pure Mahogany with bright, shiny computers scattered everywhere on the counter. There was, besides them, around thirty other people coming in and out of the hotel. Poodles, Chihuahuas, Pugs, German Shepherds, Australian Shepherds, Blue Heelers, Red Heelers, Dalmatians, Pit Bulls, and Siberian Huskies were prowling around in the hotel. Half of them were strays, but the nice people that worked in the hotel welcomed them, not even getting mad if they peed on the Persian rug they had sprawled out like a huge talisman. A huge chandelier hung above the place, probably about fifty feet in the air, its gold chain still holding on.

"Damn! I have never seen anything so big!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Ren and Izumi nodded. Wolf pawed Kagome's arm. She looked down at him. He was looking at the other pups in the hotel.

"Aww, you want to play with them? Ok, just be back with us in five minutes so you can see the room we're staying in." She put down the little pup. He wagged his little tail and trotted toward the other puppies. A chihuahua and a pit bull puppy came over to sniff him. He kept on wagging his tail as he observed the two with glee in his eyes. They decided that he was good, so they started to play. A tug of war rope was on the ground, courtesy of the manager. They grabbed it, Wolf on one end, and the other two on the other, and started to pull. Wolf was a whole lot stronger than them, so they barked to the others. They pounded over there and got on the side of the chihuahua. Now, it was ten versus one. Wolf had to giggle at that, and his tiny, sharp teeth let go of the rope. That sent all ten pups crashing to the ground. They looked at Wolf, then laughed. Wolf laughed with them as he helped them up.

Kagome looked at them for a minute, then walked up to the counter. She rung the solid gold bell. A guy in red showed up. He had black tacky shoes with a black tie to match it. He had a small, round hat, sort of like those hats monkeys wear. He smiled wide, showing his pure white teeth. His blue eyes glowed as he welcomed them.

"Hello there. Welcome to LTISC Hotel! We are number one in service and in personality. What can I do for you all?" Kagome smiled at the man.

"Hello there, I am Kagome Higurashi. I am here with Inuyasha, Ren, Izumi, and my little Malamute, Wolf. We were invited to LTISC.

"Well, I will just get your.... wait. Only two can travel with you. You have five." Kagome looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Please sir. I really would like it if you would let us slide, please?" The man looked at her with surrendering eyes.

"Ok, but only because you used the puppy eyes. I always lose to that, even when guys do it. Uh, I ain't gay though. Well, let me have your room card and I will scan it to match the door. And, I need your little fellow Wolf to come here. I have to get a paw print DNA so that he can open the door too." Kagome nodded and called out to Wolf. He looked over at Kagome and wagged his tail. He came bounding over like a bouncy ball. He stared up at Kagome. She reached down and picked him up. She sat him down on the counter.

"Ok, Wolf, would you be so kind and put your paw here? It won't hurt, I just need to scan your paw pad so you can open the door too." The man asked him kindly. Wolf barked and put his paw on the scanner. A blue, fluorescent light scanned his paw back and forth. When he was done, he handed back the card key to Kagome.

"Here you are! Your room number is Number 101. The door to your right is.... someone called Lupin and Southworth. The room to your left is some strange hobo called Randy. Him and his fluffy cats stay there about a week out of each month. He has so many fans from doing his work, that he has to hide for a few days, so don't tell anyone that. Have a wonderful day and thank you for coming." Kagome thanked him and motioned for the others to follow her. Wolf, understanding English, ran forward, wanting to reach room 101 first. Kagome smiled at the little running pup, wishing that she could of gotten his two brothers. 'It is so cruel to separate family, but I had no choice, Naraku has to be dealt with first.' She pushed the button of the elevator, watching Wolf racing up the stairs. 'Hey, I will make this a race.' Kagome thought as the elevator doors opened. They stepped inside. Before they took off, Lupin ran forward and jumped in the way. The doors hit her, then pushed back open. She got up and brushed herself off. Southworth came up a second later.

"Thank God we caught you. We really wanted to go up with you guys." Lupin said.

"Yeah, thats my Lupin. You know, she is stronger than any male. She said to me that she was tired of guys saying that their the top, the strongest, the alpha. But, I don't treat her that way. I treat her just like a man, cause she wants me to. She hates it when guys say that they ain't hitting girls, but she won't let that rule apply to her. Me and her duke it out and she always wins. I went easy on her the first time, but she seen that, and told me if she didn't treat her like I would a man fighting, then she would cut my balls off. I haven't went easy on her since. I still can't win, though..." Southworth said proudly as they headed upward in the elevator. Inuyasha sneered.

"Well, she must be gay then." Lupin jumped on him and hit him, causing a black eye. She grabbed him and slammed him against the elevator walls.

"Listen you son of a bitch! If you treat me like a chick, then I will make you pay big time! And I am not gay, I just hate it when guys think their top dog. Well, I have fought over fifty men, half of them willing to hit me, half of them saying they wouldn't hit a girl. Well, I showed them. Maybe other chicks wouldn't like it if guys fought them, but I won't take no for an answer. I had a guy one time that told me what to do. You know what I did? I beat the living shit out of him and threw him out of the house. Now, he is scared of me. And, he doesn't even care about the no hitting girls thing. He hit me a few good, rough punches, but I don't say ow like 99.9% of chicks do. No, I fight back, even if I get a bloody nose and black eye. I keep on going. So if you have anything to say right now, you better hope it won't kill you." Inuyasha shut up then. 'Damn, what a chick. Well, now I feel like a beta instead of an alpha. Maybe she could show Naraku a thing or two. But, too bad she can't come.'

"Damn, you are just like me. I love to fight." Izumi commented. Lupin nodded and smiled.

When the elevator doors opened, Kagome ran forth, tripping over a drunk that had too many drinks. She got up quickly and ran toward room 101. She got to the door a second later, looking around. 'Yes! I won!' she thought as she swiped the card in the key. It bleeped red for a second, then turned green. She opened the door to let out a cry of victory, when Wolf stepped into the doorway, smiling a devilish grin. Kagome lowered her arms.

"Damn! I lost. Well, you did good Wolf. You must be a special pup, since you can understand human language. You can, can't you?" Wolf nodded.

"Can you do human things, like using the toilet instead of the ground?" Wolf took out a piece of toilet paper from behind his back.

"Wow! You can even wipe! Good little boy! Hey, one more thing. Can you see in full color?" Wolf nodded, grabbing a pen and paper. He steadied the pen in his mouth and wrote down seven colors. He then took out seven of the same colors and colored the correct place on the paper, not even reading the colors on them. Kagome clapped her hands as the others came up to her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ren asked. Kagome told them what she had learned about Wolf. Ren and Inuyasha looked down at the Magnificent Malamute.

"Wow, so smart." Inuyasha praised. Wolf raised his head high and grunted, making a royal bow. Everyone laughed and patted him.

"Well, me and Lupin have to go to our room now. See ya." Southworth said as he walked toward room 102. He swiped the card. The door opened and they walked in. Southworth appeared one moment later, putting up a sign that said, 'No Disturbing!' and closed the door. 'Looks like their getting dirty early.' Kagome mused as she went in their room. The door shut behind them.

In their room, the walls were twenty feet high, with gold platings around the top, middle, and bottom of the walls. The ceiling was a shiny yellow color, creating a sense of calmness into the room. The two beds were bigger than the king bed. It could hold five people, even big people. The covers were red with gold strings on the sides of them. The huge desk had a brand new LCD computer, with the highest speed Internet as possible. A 45 inch LCD TV was in front of the bed, filled with seasons of Earl, Reba, South Park: movies called, Orphan, The Blind Side, Precious, Robin Hood: The Prince of Theifs, all of the Saw movies, and some Nickelback Cd's.

"D-a-m-n, and I mean d-a-m-n. This is like, top dog here." Inuyasha said. They all nodded, looking at all of the expensive things. Kagome sat on the bed and felt it.

"Oh, man. It feels like heaven in here. The bed is so soft." She laid back on it, feeling the silky goodness of the covers and sheets. Ren and Izumi got on their beds and rolled around on them. Inuyasha looked around.

"Uh, where do I sleep?"

Kagome giggled. "Silly puppy, you going to sleep with me." Inuyasha's ears pricked up. 'Ooh, baby.' "Uh, won't that be bad?" Kagome studied him for a minute.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, trying not to sound dirty. Inuyasha looked at his feet.

"Uh, I meant, won't it, uh, you know, uh..."

"Oh, I get it. Your afraid that you would do something nasty. Well, thats ok." Kagome smiled at him. 'Oh, God. I am going to have an epiphany.' Inuyasha thought as he tried to settle down the big guy down there. Kagome looked down at his pants. 'Aww, he is so wanting me right now.'

A few hours passed. During that time, they all took a shower, put new colored tape on their ears, and ate lunch. The dessert was a huge chocolate cake. It was so rich, that they could only eat half of a piece. Inuyasha burped as he patted his stomach. Wolf was curled up near the fireplace, sleeping and dreaming of his family. He missed them, but just like 18 year olds, he was out of the den, looking for something better. He still missed them, but his mother would be proud, proud that he found a good home, and proud that he wasn't going to get neutered. His little paws wiggled as he chased a rabbit. He wouldn't harm him though. He didn't believe in killing anyone. They were just playing tag.

Ren was the only one awake at 11:00 at night, so she decided to walk around, seeing how to get back to their room if she had to go alone. She slipped out of the door unnoticed, then headed toward the stairs. She didn't know how to use the elevator, so she just started walking up the stairs. Her feet pounded against the metal stair steps as she neared the top. A sign on the wall read, 'Rooms 110-120.' She went around the corner and looked down through the long hallway. Five doors were on the left, five on the right. She went from door to door, sniffing on the door to see who was in what room.

'Hmm... well, none of these people I know. Only room 120 now.... sniff, sniff...Oh! This is Chad's room! I better go before- AH!' she screamed in her mind as a hand reached around her. It grabbed her mouth and with the other hand, swiped the card in the key. It beeped, then turned green. The door opened as they stepped into the room. It closed, then the mysterious person put a small, circle on the door. He pushed her away from him. She caught a chair, then turned around. Chad was there, smiling devilishly at her.

"Found you. You didn't think I would let you get away that easy, now did ya?" Chad crossed his arms.

"Chad, please let me go. I did nothing to you. And why did you put that thing on the door?" she asked, dreading the answer. Chad's smile grew bigger. "Oh, that? It is a silencer, so if you scream, no one will hear you. But, you better not scream."

"Please don't do this." Ren pleaded. Chad stepped up to her. "Heh, I don't care what you say, I am going to have a little fun with you." Before she could reply, he grabbed her and threw her on the bed. She tried to get up, but Chad got on top of her and ripped her clothes off. He smiled happily as he stared at her breasts. He ripped off her pants next. Ren tried to scream, but Chad hit her, sending stars around the room. She decided it was useless to do anything, so she stopped squirming. Chad undid his pants and positioned himself on her. He thrusted into her hard, making Ren grunt a little. 'Why did I have to explore?' She thought as she laid there, not making a movement. He started to feel her breasts. Her nipples rose up, making Chad thrust harder. He started to lick her nipples, biting them in the process. It hurt, but Ren took it, feared if she said anything, he would hit her again.

He raped her for an hour. Then, when he came, he got off of her, sweating like a pig in the sun. Ren still laid there, staying as still as possible. Chad put his pants back on and threw her clothes to her.

"Get dressed, bitch." Ren got up slowly and started to dress. She was bleeding but she put on her pants anyway.

"You can leave now. If you tell anyone and get me in trouble, I will do something horrible. So you better not tell. Now get out of here, slut." She walked to the door. When it opened, she ran out, running down the stairs. She ran to room 101 and swiped her card. It opened and she ran in. She accidentally stepped on Wolf's tail. He shot up quickly and yelled in pain. Inuyasha, Izumi, and Kagome woke up.

"What the? Ren, why are you...Oh my God! Your bleeding!" Kagome yelled as she jumped toward her. Ren passed out in Kagome's arms. She embraced her as she told Izumi to grab her bag, some new clothes, a warm, wet rag, and water. He did as he was told. He handed her the things and watched as Kagome took off all of her clothes and started to rub the blood off. By the time she was done, the rag was blood red. She threw it in the trash and started to clothe her. She put a pad on her underwear and pulled them up.

When she came to, Kagome said, "Ren, what happened?" Ren got up and looked around. "I...I was raped by Chad, this time, he got in me. It hurt. He made me bleed."

"I am calling the cops!" Kagome said as she got out the cell phone. Ren looked at her wild eyed. "No! If you do that, he said he will do something horrible! Please, don't call." She started to cry then. Kagome put up her cell and hugged Ren.

"Ssh, its ok now, I'm here. Now, your bleeding and you have to put these pads on your underwear so you don't bleed through your clothes. You have to change it every time you use the bathroom." Kagome explained to her. Ren looked up at her. "Why am I bleeding?" Kagome half-smiled and replied, "because you are on your period. You bleed once a month for about five days. You know, like what the doctors always say: you're in heat." Ren looked down at her pants.

"Uh, what?" Inuyasha asked, apparently not aware of a period. Kagome looked at him madly, so he shut up.

"Well, we will just keep you near us from now on. I swear, he will never hurt you again." Ren thanked her and got up. She was pulsating down there, feeling heat around it. She walked over to the bed and laid down.

When she was asleep, the others talked.

"I think we need to call the police." Kagome said.

"But, what if he does something to her? I don't want to take that chance." Izumi replied.

"Yeah, but-"

"Listen, Kagome. It really isn't a good idea to tell anyone. If he hurts her, what then? You would be going against your word to protect her." Inuyasha interrupted her. Kagome hesitated, then sighed.

"Ok, we will keep this between ourselves. But, we need to guard her. Chad is one bad bastard." Kagome said at last. Everyone put their hands in the middle of their circle and agreed to keep it to themselves.

'But, I still think there is more to Chad than meets the eye. I sense a faint presence near him, but I can't tell. Is he really a human?'

!#!#!#!#!#!#THE!#!#!#!#!#!#!#END!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

Demkra: Well, that is all.

Ren: You used such harsh words.

Demkra: Sorry, babe.

Ren: Well, its ok. Hey, you want to go and get in bed?

Demkra: (Smiled dirtily at her. Takes her in a room. Thumping and moaning noises began. Kagome got on the type writer.)

Kag: Another chapter by Demkra folks!

Inu: You really look excited about typing.

Wolf: Arooh!

Kag: You are so cute Wolf, hey, you want to type something?

Wolf: Bark! (Gets on the type writer.)

Wolf: G-o-o-d-b-y-e- f-o-l-k-s-!

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#DEMONKRATER!#!#!#NEWS!#!#!#!#!#!

Hey, another Demonkrater news by your all-star, Wolfi!

Well, the stray bob-tailed dog has a name now. I call him Kojak. Kojak has tried a lot of times to make love to Brownie. I hope he was successful. He was gone when I got home from school, but he always comes back. My dad scares off any dog that ain't ours. I still keep them though.

When he goes out the door for work and sees one of the cats doing it to another, he tries to scare them off each other. That has proved unsuccessful and dumb. Lets just hope Brownie has at least 5. I love puppies, they look so cute.

Well, on the last day of school, next Friday, my mom said I could walk to Burger King by myself. You see, if you have a note, you can leave after 2nd block. So, I am going with David, Dew, Cocoa, and I hope, Sam. If Wal-Mart was closer, I would walk to that, but I have to be back in time to get on the bus.

Well, Dew gave me a job application to Arby's. I hope by sending that in, my dad would let me have the job. He wants me to stay at home, but sorry, I want to get out.

A weird thing my kitten, Muffin, does. When I open the door to go out and feed them, she'll run in the house, get to the TV, and turn around to go back outside. Yeah, weird. Funny too.

My new dumb neighbors dumped a huge barrel full of minnows in the river. He keeps them there until he uses them to fish. If he didn't know it would be me, I would free them. I don't like fishing or killing animals. But, I am scared that they would die in the river water if I set them free. Oh, I wish God would strike him down.

Well, for my United States History class, I have to make a My Space page for Henry Ford, the guy who made cheap cars. Its on paper, though, since he's dead. I wanted to do it on Elvis Presley, but he made someone else do it.

10 days till Christmas! (Not including the weekends.) Soon, I will have my wii and will play it. I am so excited.

My friend, Latasha, lost a beloved family member. Her Yorkshire died a week ago. He was coughing up blood and chocked on it. There was nothing they could do. Poor baby....

The full moon is on the 31st. Make sure you all howl. It might be cold outside, but I still go out and howl.

That concludes the DEMONKRATER news. Bye, dawgs!


	17. Chapter 17 The Shopping and Party Crisis

Remember! I don't own any Inuyasha character. I do own Megundo, Kimotanmaru, Mekomu, Hakaro, Jensagaru, Markenzo, Tsurumagumi, Kiromagumi, Karamando, Tensaigaromaru, Jenskey, and LadyIzumi101 owns Izumi, but I own what she does or say.

Demkra: Damn, that was good.

Ren: Yeah, I told you it would.

Demkra: Yeah, the way you licked up and down my-

Inu: TOO MUCH INFORMATION MAN!

Demkra: Sorry. Well, here is the next chapter.

!#!#!#!#!#KRANK!#!#!#THAT!#!#!#SOULJA!#!#!#BOY!#!#!

How the hell'd we wind up like this

and why weren't we able.

To see the signs we missed

and try to turn the tables.

I wish you'd unclench your fists

and unpack your suitcase.

Lately theres been too much of this.

But don't think it's too late.

Nothing's wrong

just as long as you know that someday I will.

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right.

But not right now.

I know you're wondering when.

You're the only one who knows that

someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right.

But not right now.

I know you're wondering when.

Someday: Nickelback

!#!#!#!#!#!#YEAH!#!#!#!#!#HOMIES!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

Chapter seventeen. The Party and Shopping Crisis

"So peaceful. This place is so peaceful." Izumi said as they went into the kitchen. It was longer and wider than the train kitchen. It had black and white square tiles on the floor. A blue chandelier dangled from the ceiling. Tables and chairs were everywhere in the room. Half of them were occupied by travelers and invited guests. Music from Mozart filled the room with peacefulness. Kagome sat at the table marked with the number 24.

"What can I get for you senorita?" a Mexican waiter asked Kagome. He had a red, furry hat on. His jeans were half baggy with a white tee shirt to finish it. His face was shaved, but the tips of the beard and mustache started to make its way out of the skin. He had deep brown eyes, probably even black. Kagome smiled at him.

"Good day senor. Well, I would like the Chinese noodles with extra vegetables in it. Ren would like a deep fried chicken leg with mashed potatoes and gravy. Izumi wants the Italian salad with Ranch dressing on top of it. Inuyasha wants your finest Ramen noodles."

"And what about dessert?"

"...An Oreo pie, deep fried Oreos, and some deep fried Snickers."

"And what shall I get you all for drinks? Since its near Christmas, we are now serving alcoholic and non-alcoholic eggnog."

"Ooh, we will have alcoholic eggnog. That stuff is so good."

"Ok, I will go and get your orders."

"Gracias, senor."

"De nada." The waiter went back to the chef to get in the orders. Kagome sighed as Lupin, Southworth, Kojak, Cocoa, and Wolf came in the kitchen. Wolf wagged his tail and ran to Kagome. He jumped in her arms and licked her.

"Heh, hey Wolf, whats up? You and your friends hungry?" Kagome asked. Wolf nodded. Kagome yelled for the waiter. He walked up to them.

"Yes, what can I get for you senorita?"

"Yes, Wolf would like a cheeseburger with French fries. Kojak and Cocoa would like the same." Kagome replied. Lupin and Southworth ordered noodles with a boneless steak. The waiter nodded, then looked confused at the dogs.

"Uh, I thought dogs need to eat dog food?"

"These dogs are going to be treated like humans. Besides, we tried dog food. They don't like it. They like real food." The waiter nodded then rushed over to the chef. Lupin and Southworth sat down at their table.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Lupin asked. Kagome smiled and replied, "Good. We had a bit of a rough night. What about you?"

"Heh, I don't know about you, but me and Southworth had a fun and dirty night. Ain't that right?" Lupin nudged Southworth in the arm. He smiled dirtily and nodded. Ren shivered at the sight of them.

"Hey, whats wrong with Ren?" Lupin asked, aware of the shiver she gave. Ren looked down at the table.

"Well, don't tell anyone, but Ren was raped last night." Lupin gasped and looked at Ren. Ren sat far down in the chair.

"You poor thing. Who raped her?"

"Chad."

"Oh, him? Hes a bastard. Don't worry about him. He tries to rape everyone. Hell, he raped me about a year ago. I beat the shit out of him. I still can't believe he hasn't learned his lesson. Well, the next time you see him, you should beat the shit out of him." Ren looked over at Lupin.

"But, Kagome told me not to hurt anyone here."

"Nonsense. If he rapes you, you need to fight him. Hell, I have been to prison a lot of times for badly beating guys. Even the tough cops fear me. And their guys. See, I am alpha. Not beta like 99% of chicks."

Five minutes later, the waiter came back with the food. He placed all of the food and drinks down on the table and bowed, then left. Wolf brought three chairs over so him, Kojak, and Cocoa could sit down at the table. They jumped up on the chairs and waited for their food. Kagome smiled and gave them their food. Unlike Kojak and Cocoa, Wolf picked up the cheeseburger with his hands and started to eat. The chihuahuas would of did the same, but the cheeseburger was too big for them to pick up. Everyone started to eat.

When they got done eating, the waiter came back to the table with nine cards in his hand.

"Senors, I have invitations for you to go to the fiesta tonight. Courtesy of the chef. Everyone is invited, so please come." he handed them the cards, then went away at cleaning up. Kagome and the others got up from the table and went out.

"Dear humans: You are invited to the party tonight at 8:00. Be ready and come to the kitchen. We will be waiting for you. From, the chef at the hotel. Hmm, we should totally go." Kagome said as she read the letter.

"Can we go shopping first? Kojak and Cocoa needs some stylish clothes." Lupin asked. Kojak and Cocoa barked and wagged their tails. Kagome smiled.

"Of course we can. Wolf needs some too. Don't you?"

"Arooh!" Wolf replied. Kagome clapped her hands together. "All right. What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Lupin smiled and they headed toward the mall.

The Sendai mall was huge. The entrance doors were about fifteen feet in the air, polished where it shined like gold. The hallway was crammed with people, probably shopping for the upcoming Christmas. Kagome had to shove past the people to get to the clothes section. The clothes store was bigger than Wal-Mart, filled with aisles of clothes. Kagome went to the skirts and squealed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Uh, this might take a while. You two go and find clothes for them." he said to Lupin. She nodded and motioned for Southworth to come. Him and the pups went over to the other side of the clothes.

"Ain't this cute on me?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she stepped out of the dressing room. Inuyasha sighed and replied, "We have been here for four hours now. And you have tried on half the store. Besides, the skirts you have already is pretty enough."

"Well, I am going to buy this too." Kagome replied as she threw another skirt on top of the huge pile she wanted. The pile was bigger than Inuyasha already, and Inuyasha was getting scared of it. He got up to walk around. He seen Lupin picking out clothes for Wolf and the others. He was so engulfed at looking at them, that he didn't even seen the guy coming toward him. He hit him and they plopped to the ground.

"What the hell? Why you hit me Holmes?" The guy, probably a Mexican-Puerto Rican guy asked. Inuyasha got up and brushed himself off.

"What? Your the one who ran into me." Inuyasha replied madly.

"Oh, you a smart guy, aren't ya? Well, your luck ran out Holmes. I'm gonna tear you apart."

"Psst, you can't hurt me you dumb ass." Inuyasha sassed back. The Mexican-Puerto Rican guy got mad and pushed him. Inuyasha hit one of the clothes rack. He grabbed it just before it hit the ground. He placed it back, then turned around to him. He pushed him and he went tumbling to the ground, along with clothes.

"Oh, you bastard. You gonna get it now Holmes." He got up and pulled out a knife. It was black, with an engraving of a big, black bear. The blade was sharp, recently sharpened. Inuyasha stared at the knife, when the counter guy yelled, "Oh, not you again. Why don't you just leave Paco, before I call the cops."

"You go ahead Holmes, but Imma gonna rip this mother f---er up." Paco replied, turning the knife in his hands. Inuyasha turned toward the counter and asked, "Hey, you. You know this guy? Whats his problem?"

"He is part of the El Oso gang. El Oso means 'The Bear' in Spanish. They are a group of thugs that terrorize innocent people. They have killed around 20 people in Sendai, but they always seem to disappear when the cops show up. Out of the 45 gang members, only one of them has been caught. The cops have tried, but they can't get any information out of him. You better leave, or he will kill you." Inuyasha turned back toward Paco.

"You have some nerve killing innocent people like that. Especially when you threaten me. You bug-eyed punk ass." Paco frowned, then stabbed Inuyasha in the stomach. Inuyasha doubled over and clutched his stomach. Blood trickled out of his new shirt, staining the shirt that Kagome loved on him.

"Thats it! I am calling the cops!" the counter guy said, grabbing the phone. He was about to dial 911 when Paco swung at him with the knife. It slit his arm and he dropped the phone. Paco grabbed it, threw it down, and stomped on it, breaking it into tiny pieces.

"There, how you gonna call the cops now, Holmes?" Paco sneered, smiling at the blood that trickled down the guys arm. Kagome then stepped in front of Paco.

"Heh, I wouldn't count it lucky now, because I called the cops on my phone." Paco stared coldly at her. He grunted and turned around. Then, without warning, he swirled around, striking Kagome in the stomach with the knife. Kagome gasped and clutched her wound, feeling the sticky blood flowing out of her. Inuyasha got up.

"No! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran straight for Paco's throat. Paco dodged him and drove his knife in his back. Inuyasha yelled and fell on the floor. That was when Wolf ran toward them, silently instead of his usual barking or growling. He jumped and bit Paco on the leg. Paco yelled out in pain and tried to shake him off of his leg. But Wolf was strong and bit down deeper into his veins. Blood gushed out of his leg when Wolf tore open his vein. Paco screamed madly then, striking Wolf with the knife. It went in his neck. Wolf howled and Paco kicked him across the room. Wolf landed in the pile of clothes that was knocked over. Kagome looked at Wolf, praying that he was alright.

"Looks like I killed your dog. It was a bad dog anyway." Paco sneered. Lupin came up to him then.

"You know, I am getting sick of hearing you talk. And, I hate it when you call animals it. They have genders. If you don't know their gender, then just guess instead of calling them its you sorry piece of shit!" Then, with tremendous force, hit Paco square in his jaw. His head popped to the left and went tumbling over the cashier desk. Lupin didn't give him time to react. Lupin pulled him up by his ear and hit him again. Blood gushed from his nose as he went back over the desk. Lupin went back to him and started kicking him in the gut.

"You-*hit- sorry-*hit- piece-*hit- of-*hit- shit!" Lupin yelled as she kept on kicking him. Later, Kagome would realize that what got Lupin mad was him hurting Wolf, and calling animals its. But, Kagome didn't mind. She thinks its wrong to call them its too.

When the police arrived ten minutes later, Lupin and Paco were covered with blood. The cops held out their guns and yelled out, "Ok, nobody move!" Lupin turned around to them and put her hands up in the air. Inuyasha and everyone else raised their hands up. The cops then ran to Paco and cuffed him.

"Ok, so are you sure that is what happened? Lupin isn't the suspect too?" One of the cops asked the counter guy.

"No. She saved us. First, Inuyasha accidentally ran into Paco, and he got mad. He hit him in the stomach with the knife. I was fixing to call you, when he ran and cut my arm. He grabbed the phone and broke it. Then, Kagome came over and told him that she called the police already. He got mad and hit her in the stomach. Then, their courageous wolf dog, Wolf, came to the rescue. He bit his leg, but Paco sliced his neck, then kicked him over there. Then, Lupin came over and started beating the hell out of him. She is one strong chick. Any guy would fear her."

"I see. Well, we just wanted to make sure. Lupin has been in the pen for doing this kind of crap. Well, finally you aren't in trouble. You are the hero. Now, we have one more of the El Oso gang members. You want us to take you to the hospital?"

"Yes, please hurry though. I want Wolf to be treated first. I would want him to live than I do." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I would give my life up to save an animals. Of course, I don't consider animals animals. I consider them humans. They need the same right as us. We aren't the top dog. We need to learn that they are equal to us." Lupin replied.

"Ok, we will go to the vet first."

"Hell no! He needs to go to a doctor, not a vet. Remember, they need to be treated just like us. We aren't that different from them. We have hearts, we have lungs, we have blood, just like they do. So, bring all of us to the hospital." Lupin told the cops. They nodded and motioned them to their cars. Kagome picked up Wolf and walked to the car. 'Please be all right Wolf...' she thought as the cops closed the doors to the cars. They got in and drove off.

An hour later, Wolf and the others were treated. The doctor told them that if Paco would have been two more millimeters to the left, it would have killed Wolf. Kagome cried in joy as everyone group hugged. Wolf walked slowly toward them. Kagome looked down at him.

"Thank you so much. We couldn't of done it without you." she said, not patting him so he won't hurt. Wolf let out a small bark and wagged his tail. Everyone laughed.

At 8:00, they were lined up at the kitchen, waiting for the doors to open for the party. The Mexican-Puerto Rican fellow came out and opened the doors. Everyone poured in, trying to get the best seats in the house. Lupin sweet talked some guy at a table that Kagome and the others wanted to sit at, and the guy smiled and let them sat there.

"Oh, God. This has been some day." Southworth said as they sat down. Everyone nodded as Wolf brought over three chairs for him, Kojak, and Cocoa. He helped the chihuahuas up in the chairs and got up his. The waiter came over to them five minutes later.

"Hola Senors. What do you want?" the Mexican guy asked. They ordered noodles, steak, hamburgers, sweet potato casseroles, salads, sweets, and wine. The waiter nodded and rushed off to the next table. The huge stand they put up in the front of the room had velvet cloth strung down in front of it.

"Hey, do you think we'll have a show?" Kagome asked everyone. Izumi nodded, feeling the excitement in the room. Across the room, Ren could see the perverted Chad staring at her sweetly. Ren shuddered and looked away.

When everyone had their food, the curtains opened on the stage, and the manager came out.

"Welcome all of you. I have arranged a show that is going to be good. First, we will have songs played by Nickelback themselves. Then, we will talk about the ship cruise. Finally, we will have a movie called, 'Scary Movie'. It is funny, so I hope you all like it. Now, here is the band you all know, Nickelback!" Everyone screamed and applauded when they seen Nickelback. Chad Kroger came up to the microphone.

"Hello all you fans! We will start out with the songs from our album, 'The Long Road' followed by 'Silver Side Up' and 'Dark Horse'." Then, he got into place as they started to sing.

"Damn, they are good singers!" Izumi yelled as she started on her fourth wine bottle. She was starting to get drunk, slurring some of the words. Kagome nodded and took a sip of her second bottle. 'I hope there isn't any trouble here.' she thought as she seen three people in jackets come in the kitchen. They were strange, hidden from view as they sat down at the table furthest away from everyone else. Kagome shuddered. 'Why do I have a feeling that they are going to cause trouble?' Kagome whispered to everyone else about the strange characters that entered in. They looked over at them.

"Hmm, I have a feeling too." Inuyasha said, clutching his wound on his stomach. Kagome gasped in her mind. 'Why is he holding his stomach? Could...could they be part of El Oso too?' That question filled her head that she didn't hear most of the songs they played.

When they were done singing, Kagome's thought was answered. The three guys stood up and pointed guns at everyone.

"Ok, no one move Holmes and no one will get hurt! You understand ese?" one of them yelled. Everyone fell silent as they looked at them. Kagome moaned. 'Oh, God help us.' she thought as they walked to them.

"Eh, you the ones who took out our Holmes? You gonna get it ese." one of them said to them. Lupin looked at them.

"Don't hurt them. I was the one who took him out." They turned toward Lupin. They laughed.

"You, a girl, took out our Holmes? You funny. Eh, I think it is that guy." They turned toward Inuyasha. He looked up at them mad.

"No, she really did it. She is stronger than any man. If you don't believe me, why don't you put those things down and fight her like a man?"

"Eh, ese. We no fight women. They weak enough." Lupin shot out of her seat.

"What?! You honestly think I can't take you?! Do not call me a woman and do not ever say you won't fight one! You pussies!" They turned toward her, guns pointing at her.

"Eh, I told no one move. Sit down whore and you no get hurt."

"Eh, Holmes. She is pretty. Why don't we rape her?"

"Eh, good one ese. We do that. Ok, ese. Get up and turn around." Lupin did as they said. One of them sat the gun down and went behind her and started to unzip his pants. Quicker than lightning, Lupin turned around and hit him. He went flying and hit the wall, unconscious. The others gazed at their fallen friend.

"Whoa! You really are strong ese! But no match for guns!" one of them said and turned the gun toward her. Before he could, Lupin kicked the gun out of his hands and punched him. He fell backwards, hitting the other guy in the leg. The gun fired up in the air as Lupin head butted him. He dropped the gun and keeled over. Lupin then kicked his face, blood splattering on her shoe as his nose busted. The cops ran in a few seconds later, guns raised at the three gang members. They cuffed them and walked over to Lupin.

"Wow. You are so strong. Taking three gang members with guns all by yourself. I will never think that chicks are weak. I fear them now." the cop replied to Lupin. She smiled triumphantly and turned back toward the manager.

"Ok, on with the movie!" she yelled. The manager nodded and plugged it in, thinking about how strong she was. 'What a girl...or as they say, guy.' the manager thought as the movie turned on.

!#!#!#!#THIS!#!#!#!#!#!#WAS!#!#!#!#LONG!#!#!#!#!#!

Demkra: Wow, what a guy! Lupin is so cool!

Lupin: Thanks.

Demkra: AHH!!! (Grabbed a hat and put it over his ears. Izumi, Ren, Inuyasha, and Kagome did the same thing.) What the hell?! How did you get in. And, how did you know where we were?

Lupin: I have my ways. Why did you put on the hats?

Izumi: Because their cool!

Lupin: Oh.

Demkra: (Rubbed the sweat off of his face.) Well, that concludes our next chapter. Now, the next one will be the Christmas Special!

All: Woohoo!

Demkra: See ya later everyone!

!#!#!#!#!#!#DEMONKRATER!#!#!#!#!#NEWS!#!#!#!#!#!#!

Well, finals are tomorrow. I hope I get a good grade. I will miss the teachers, but, life goes on. I hope I see them again.

Someone called Mercedes has puppies that are real small. If I can, I am going to get them. I hope I can.

Well, as you heard from this chapter, I hate anyone that calls animals its. They have genders, so what the hell? Even a fly needs to be called a he or a she, not an it. So, don't call them its.

On Friday, I am going to Burger King. I am walking from school when second block gets off. I have a note, so I can. I ain't skipping, so don't think that. If we have a note, we can leave early, but I have to be back before the buses run.

Well, our bus broke down, so this afternoon we had a different bus. I hated it. The seats were real high. When I sat down, I actually felt tiny. And claustrophobic. I was freaking out. I wanted a beer so bad. Yeah, that is how freaked I was.

Well, everyone hope that Brownie has pups. I really don't know if she is, but I am thinking she is.

Next semester, I will like. I have art class and I love drawing. I am so good at it. When I was in 8th grade, I won an award for best artist. It was a plaque, so I was exited and astonished. I thought this other guy that draws so much better than me would win, turns out that I was wrong.

Well, thats all for the news. Read and review dawgs!


	18. Chapter 18 INUYASHA CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

Remember! I don't own any Inuyasha character. I do own Megundo, Kimotanmaru, Mekomu, Hakaro, Jensagaru, Markenzo, Tsurumagumi, Kiromagumi, Karamando, Tensaigaromaru, Jenskey, and LadyIzumi101 owns Izumi, but I own what she does or say.

Demkra: Well, it is near Christmas, so here is the Christmas special! Of course, I will be in it and everyone is in the feudal era.

Izumi: Cool. (Looks dirtily at him.)

Demkra: (Smiles back)

Sess: You are so wrong Demkra.

Demkra: Yeah, I know.

Kag: Inuyasha, I hope you get me something good for Christmas.

Inu: How about some vibrators?

Kag: (Gasps and gags.) SIT!

POW!!

Demkra: He should of kept his mouth shut... oh well. Here is the special! Enjoy!!

!#!#!#!#!#SPECIAL!#!#!#!#!#!#SPECIAL!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock.

Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring.

Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun.

Now the jingle hop has begun.

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock.

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time.

Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square.

In the frosty air.

What a bright time, its the right time.

To rock the night away.

Jingle bell time is a swell time.

To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh.

Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet.

Jingle around the clock.

Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet.

That's the jingle bell,

That's the jingle bell,

That's the jingle bell rock.

Jingle Bell Rock: Bobby Helms

!#!#!#!#YAY!#!#!#CHRISTMAS!#!#!ALMOST!#HERE!#!#!#!#!

Inuyasha Special 3: Christmas

"Two more days left until Christmas! Lets decorate a tree! Oh, maybe we can find a barn and decorate it too! And, we can put lights on them and-" Inuyasha put his hand over Kagome's mouth.

"Damn, calm down Kagome. You talking so fast that even Izumi can't understand you. Ain't that right, Izumi? Uh, Izumi?" He looked over at Izumi. She was passed out on the ground. Inuyasha sighed and replied, "you see what you did? You made her brain blow up with your fast talking." Kagome blushed. "Oh, sorry Izumi."

"No.....prob....." Izumi gurgled out. Kagome walked to Ren. "Hey, I need your help. I have to go back to my time and get the lights. And, ours run on batteries, it's cheaper as my Grampa says. Well, you, Inuyasha, and someone else needs to help me."

"What about me?" Izumi came out of her trance. Kagome smiled at her. "Yes, but I will need one more person to help me."

"What about me?" Miroku tried to act calm as he said it. Sango saw right through that though. She grabbed his ear and pulled him away.

"No way. I know what you will do. You will stare at all the chicks there. So, you, me, Kirara, and Shippo will stay here." Miroku pouted and walked over to a tree and banged his head on its trunk. Everyone looked at him dumbly.

"Well, who else will help us?" Kagome asked.

"I will." Kagome turned around. Wolfi was standing right behind them. Inuyasha screamed and ran up a tree. Wolfi giggled. "Oh, sorry about scaring you Inuyasha." Izumi squealed and jumped in his arms.

"Wolfi! I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving!" She started to kiss him. They French kissed for a minute. Then, Izumi got down.

"I missed you too baby." Wolfi smiled. He turned toward Kagome. "Well, lets get them lights and stuff."

"Ok, lets go!" She started to run toward the Bone-Eaters well. Everyone else ran along side her, except for Inuyasha. He was jumping from tree to tree.

Kagome got to the well first. She jumped into the well. Inuyasha was second, followed by Ren, then Izumi and Wolfi. The light glittered around them as they were transferred to Kagome's world. Then, the light stopped. Wolfi took a sniff of the world.

"Wow, a lot more polluted than I last smelled it." He held his nose. Kagome smiled weakly.

"Yeah, all these damn cars and what not. Well, lets go. C'mon, move it!" She jumped out of the well. The others followed and headed toward her house.

"Hello Kagome. What are you....AWW! A cute puppy! You are so cute with your black fur! Oh, your ears are cute!" Souta and his mother said as they jumped up from their game of Twister and rubbed Wolfi's ears. Grampa came into the living room.

"OH MY STARS!!! THEIR BACK!!! TELLITUBBIES, HELP ME!!!" He sat down a robotic Tellitubbie and pressed a button. It started to walk toward Wolfi. Grampa pressed another button. The Tellitubbie jerked its head and pulled out a fake gun. It pushed the trigger. Orange light lit up at the tip of the gun. Wolfi stared at it for a minute, then pushed it over. It hit the ground, still shooting light. Grampa gasped. "YOU FAILED ME TOO!! OH NO!! HELP ME MICHEAL JACKSON!!!" Then, he jumped out the window, spraining his leg.

(In the background, Grampa was yelling and cursing) "So, what do you need, Kagome?" Souta asked. Kagome looked down at him. "I need the Christmas stuff. I am going to decorate over at the Feudal era."

"Ok, its in the basement in a red box. There are five boxes. Perfect for you and your four friends." Kagome's mother said. Kagome thanked her and headed toward the basement. She opened the door. It was dark down there, but she still took her time down the stairs, running into spider webs. She turned on the light overhead. There were tons of boxes everywhere, only a small path around it was bare. She led them to the back of the room. There, stacked to the ceiling, was five red boxes marked Christmas. Kagome took them down, handing each one to the others. She took the last box and went back upstairs. She closed the door to the basement and walked to the door. She kissed her mother goodbye and headed out. They walked back to the well and hopped in.

They got out of the well and started running toward their spot where Sango and the others were. Miroku looked up from the ground, seeing red boxes carried by everyone. Kagome told them to put the boxes down. Kagome opened the first box. Inside, was tree lights. She told Wolfi to help her. He took the other end of the light string and they started to wrap it around the tree.

After putting four strands of lights on the tree, she opened another box. There was a blanket to go around the bottom of the tree, along with ten stockings. She spread the blanket around the ground and hung up the stockings on the wall of the barn.

The other box had lights for the outside of the house. She grabbed them and went to work on the top of the barn and the sides.

It took thirty minutes, but she came down and opened the fourth box. Tree ornaments were in it. She told everyone to grab some and strand them on the tree. Inuyasha looked at this small soldier with a Santa hat on his head. He shuddered and put it on the tree.

The last box had Santa hats along with wrapping paper, tape, and name tags. Everyone put on the hats and laughed at each other.

Finally, at the end of the day, they went into the barn and laid down.

"Hey, are we going to turn the lights on?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head. "No, we are going to wait until Christmas Eve. Then it will be beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Wolfi said to Izumi. She smiled and kissed him. "Thanks baby." she said. Wolfi smiled and pulled the cover over them.

"Well, lets go to sleep." Kagome said. So, everyone went to sleep.

The next day, everyone was pumped up and running around everywhere. Kagome went into the barn and told everyone not to come in. She was going to wrap up some things for everyone. Inuyasha played tag with Kirara and Shippo. Wolfi and Izumi was loving on each other. Sango, Miroku, and Ren went out to find some fire wood.

The clouds came in and it started to snow. Wolfi held out his tongue and ate some snow flakes. Everyone else did the same. Kirara was pouncing on each snow flake, finding out that it melted by her touch. Kagome made a snow angel in the snow. Miroku, seeing how it stuck together, started to make a sculpture. Inuyasha and Kagome made a snow man. They put a hat and buttons on it for eyes, nose, and mouth.

"Heh, nice sculpture Miroku. Looks sort of like Sango." Ren replied as Miroku got done with it. It looked like Sango, except that it was naked.

"Thanks. It is Sango. I perfected the nipples on it real good." Miroku replied, smiling at his work. Sango turned around and gasped at the site of it.

"Oh my God! You pervert!" she yelled as she grabbed her hiraikotsu. She started to swing it at him. Miroku dodged it and started to run, Sango following close behind him. Inuyasha and Kagome just sighed.

"He will never learn." Inuyasha whispered. "Yeah." Kagome replied. Wolfi and Izumi shrugged and started to make out again.

At night, Kagome told everyone to close their eyes. She turned on the lights. They opened their eyes and gasped. The lights were beautiful, with red, blue, green, pink, and orange blinking in unison. The whole barn lit up with the cool colors.

"Wow. You were right. It is marvelous." Inuyasha said to Kagome. She nodded and smiled at her work. Izumi stared in awe.

"Wow. So cool." she hugged Wolfi. Wolfi hugged back, staring at one of the beautiful things he left behind in the present world. 'I wish I could of brought the Christmas stuff, this is awesome.' he thought as he kissed Izumi on the head.

They went into the barn after ten minutes of looking at the lights. Kagome turned on the tree. They smiled as the tree lit up with the colors, blinking fast. Under the tree was presents for everyone. Inuyasha rushed up to grab one, but Kagome told him to wait for Christmas day. He pouted, but retreated.

They sat down in front of the tree. Inuyasha rested his head on Kagome's breasts. She blushed, but rubbed his head. He purred. Kagome jumped.

"What the hell?! Were...were you purring?!" Kagome asked him. He looked at her and blushed.

"Uh, no no that was something else you heard." he stuttered. Wolfi smiled.

"Aww, how cute. A dog demon that purrs like a cat. So cute." Wolfi teased. Everyone laughed.

"Shut up! I was happy!" Inuyasha growled at them. They laughed even harder.

"Oh, so priceless! Hey, why don't you lick yourself and spit out a hairball." Miroku cracked. Inuyasha glared at him as everyone laughed.

"It's ok. I don't mind that. Your purr is so cute." Kagome said as everyone settled down. She rubbed him behind the ears. He smiled, cocked his head, and purred. Izumi then rubbed Wolfi behind the ears. He started to scratch (you know, like what a dog does when you touch his good spot) and purred.

"Wow. I guess all hanyous' purr." Kagome said as she started to purr. Kirara and Shippo then purred. Ren started too. Miroku and Sango tried to purr, but it wasn't very good.

"Alright. Enough of fun time. Time to go to bed." Kagome said as they laid down. Everyone laid down and pulled the covers up to their chin, shivering a little. Wolfi and Izumi were kissing each other, which was why they wasn't shivering.


End file.
